Pirates In Love
by KimiHeartblade
Summary: A girl hides inside a barrel and ends up on a ship of pirates. An adventure of humor and romance with pirates! Morgan/Oc Rated T for suggestiveness I guess XD I just put T to be safe
1. Prologue

-Author Note: It's not my best writing.. but I may rewrite it soon too. Anyway you may wanna look up the guys just google images Pirates In love then the characters name cause I had a hard time trying to figure how id describe them so I couldn't really. Anyway the girl is mostly the same in the story but i've added other thoughts and tryed to base her around me and I'll try and work her back story in to make it a bit original but for now this is just the prologue. anyway enjoy ^_^"

I sighed and looked over the bar that I worked at. "Another day... lemme get started today. I hafta finish cleaning before the owner comes back..." I thought to myself as I set to work. There was a loud knock at the door that stirred me from my thoughts. "Open up! Gimme some booze!" came a man's voice from outside the bar. "A customer? It's not open yet... besides... the owner isn't here..." I thought to myself before answering them. "Sorry. We're not open yet..." I said but they ignored me and A group of men pushed their way inside "Hey!" I shouted as if that would stop them. "Gimme some booze, ya, damn bar!" he shouted. "What am I gonna do? They all look like bad guys..." I thought to myself a bit scared. "I'm really sorry. We're not open till late afternoon." I said hoping they'd go away. "Hm? Ya wan' us t' go away, don't ya!" said the man looking dead at me. "No! Oh, whatta..." I noticed that they started to grin. "Ah, nice body ya got." said another of the men. He grabbed me and I struggled a bit. "No! Stop! Lemme go!" I shouted as I squirmed. "Stop? Booze and women are doctor's orders!" said the first man.

I squirmed more hoping to get away and maybe just run for it. "A knife!?" I thought as the second man pulled a knife out. "I'm not letting ya back down." he said touching the knife to my cheek. "A knife on my cheek...!" I thought getting scared even more. "Somebody help...!" I shouted hoping someone would come to my rescue. There was a loud bang that sounded like a gun shot. "A gun shot?" I thought. I looked up and the man who had put the knife to my cheek was bent over holding his arm. "Too many bottom feeders around here." said a tall man with slicked back hair and black eye patch. "He's wearing an eye patch. A gun in his hand... is he a bad guy too?!" I thought as I watched him stare down the rest of them "Stop flirting with a child. It's embarrassing." he said smirking slightly. "Who are you?!" said the first man. "You go for a scrawny one like this?" he said clearly talking about me. "Scrawny... it's an insult! He must be a bad guy too..." I thought feeling offended and scared. "That's it! You're over!" said the second man who recovered from the gun shot.

There was another gunshot and he went back down. "Another one... who's this?!" I thought wondering if these two were bad guys or what. The second one had dirty blond hair and dark eyes. "Eduardo! Don't go alone!" he said addressing the other man with a gun. "Who are you?! Are ya with this guy!?" spoke up a third man. "They have no chance... there are ten of them and only two of them..." I thought. "You're only two. Ya know that ya have no chance!?" spoke up a fourth man. "Let's beat em up!" said another. "Fine!" said the blonde man as he drew his swords. "He's got two swords... a two-sword fencer?" I thought watching them. "Ready! Uraah!" he shouted as he attacked. He swung his two swords beating his enemies one after another. "He's... He's tough!" I thought watching the fight. "What the hell!?" shouted the first man. "What are you looking at?" said the one called Eduardo as he fired his gun at the knives the men held making them drop them. "He's... He's shooting at their knives only..." I thought as I just stood there watching.

The first two men got back to their feet. "Who... Who are these guys?!" said the first man. "You... You... You are Sirius..." said the second man who's arm was bleeding still. "Sirius...?" I thought blinking a bit. "Woman, yo!" said Eduardo looking at me. "Oh!" I said as I noticed he had grabbed my arm as well. "Don't just sit there! Get out!" he said clearly trying to get me to safety. "Y... Yes, Sir!" I said finding my voice. "Ha!... You take an order right in." he said smirking to me slightly. "Hm?" I said blinking wondering what he was saying. "Don't be dazed off! Just get out!" he said the smirk vanishing. "Yes, sir!" I said running out side the bar. "My god... those two guys saved me. But, who are they? Exceptionally tough... They said Sirius... What is that? A constellation? " I said as I slowed down when I thought I was a good distance away from the bar. "There she is!" came the first guys voice again and I realized I had not got far enough away. "No! There they are again... looking for me!" I thought as I started to back up a little.

Neither of the guys looked really happy but they didn't look happy even before those other two showed up. "Cause of you, our buddies got hurt!" said the second man. "I... I hafta get out of here!" I thought as I took off running. I kept running and found myself at the port. "Where'd she go!?" said the first man which let me know I had not lost them. "Oh no... I'm gonna get caught! Ah, there's a barrel!" I thought as I spotted a barrel large enough that I could hide in. I quickly climbed inside and closed the lid hoping this would be a perfect hiding place. I could hear the men outside trying to find me and cursing that they had lost me. "I'll stay here till they go away..." I thought to myself glad that they clearly weren't going to check the barrel. "Am I safe now...?" I thought to myself as I noticed it had gotten quiet outside. Soon the barrel was moving. "Oh, no! Somebody is taking this barrel somewhere!?" I thought knowing I was in more trouble. "Wait! Stop..." I said trying to get the persons attention.

I felt my head crack against the side of the barrel sending a sharp pain through my head. " Ouch! I hit my head... ahh... I'm loosing..." I thought to myself as I blacked out. I'm not sure how long I was out but I woke up with a pretty big headache. "Uh..." I moaned out. "It's cramped in here... where am I?" I thought to myself before remembering I was in a barrel and had passed out. "Ah, I remember... I was in a barrel and lost consciousness..." I thought starting to wonder just how long ago what was. "I have to get out of... huh?" I said realizing the barrel wouldn't open. "It won't budge!?" I whimpered out starting to worry a bit. "Something is on it! Oh my gosh!" I thought realizing I was no trapped in the barrel. "Somebody! Help!" I shouted hoping someone would hear me. I started to bang on the lid hoping I could get it open if I hit it hard enough. "It wont budge... It wont budge no matter what I try...What am I gonna do...If it wont open forever..." I thought to myself. "Ok. I'll bring you booze!" said a voice from outside the barrel.

I heard the lid of the barrel rattle a bit and it popped off freeing me. As I popped out I saw a man about my age with light brown hair and brown eyes. "Huh?" he said looking a bit surprised to see me. "Ah, hi... Thanks.." I said not sure what else to say. "A woman?!" he said still clearly trying to understand what was going on. "I'm er..." I said trying to figure how to clear this up. "What?! How? Why?" he said staring at me. "Sorry I was..." I said hoping I could tell him I was just hiding there from those other guys. "Booze transformed into a woman... Nathan'll be pissed off..." he said clearly not listening to me. "Excuse me? Can you hear me?" I said feeling ignored. "Oh, man. I'm in deep trouble..." said the man as he looked down a little. "Seems like he can't hear me... he must be greatly disturbed..." I thought to myself as I watched him. "Thomas, what's taking ya so long? Just bring me the booze back!" said another man as he came up behind the one he called Thomas.

This man wore a white opened shirt with a green shirt underneath and he had a black bandanna covering his hair. "Nathan!" said Thomas clearly surprised still. "Whoa!? What's a woman doin' here!" said Nathan as he spotted me climbing out of the barrel. "Nathan! I'm sorry!... But, I don't know what's going on.." said Thomas sounding a bit worried. Nathan just stared at me a moment clearly trying to figure this out. "I... I'm so sorry. I..." I tried to speak up to explain why I was in their barrel. "How the hell did ya get on our ship?" asked Nathan ignoring my attempt at speaking. "Ship?! Am I on a ship!?" I said starting to freak out about this a little. "Yeah... Didn't ya know?" asked Thomas blinking a bit as he looked at me. "I was chased by a bunch of bad guys. And I hid in this barrel..." I said looking down as I realized the barrel had been cargo for their ship. "...Damn." said Nathan clearly having something on his mind. He picked me up and put me on his shoulder carrying me like a sack of vegetables. "Noo! let me down..!" I shouted as I squirmed a little.

Nathan didn't say anything and kept carrying me. "Oh, please! Where are you taking me?!" I said starting to get a bit scared. "Shut up! Don't bark like a dog." he said obviously a bit annoyed by my talking so loud in his ear. "What... what is he going to do with me?" I thought to myself as he carried me off to another room. I looked around and saw that he brought me to a room with different medicines, herbs, and bandages. He let me down pretty roughly but not so rough that I'd get hurt. "Is... this.. a doctor's office?" I thought to myself as I looked around. "Doc, you've got a patient." said Nathan as a black man with a soft smile came over. "Oh, this's an unusually pretty patient." said the man as he smiled to me softly. "Doc?... Is he a doctor?" I thought watching them quietly. "I think she hit her head.." said Nathan which reminded made the other man look pretty worried. "Did you? Lemme see." he said touching the spot where I hit the barrel. "Ow!" I said whimpering a little as it was pretty tender.

He frowned a little when he realized he'd been a little harder than he meant too. "Sorry, I almost never see a girl... Here, here" he said smiling softly to me and patting my head gently. I blinked a bit about it but he seemed very nice. "You've got a big lump here... but you're safe here don't worry." he said smiling to me which did make me feel very safe. "Men were chasing me... and, and, I was hiding in a barrel, and hit my head, and lost consciousness..." I said starting to feel like I was going to cry. "Don't cry. This is a safe place... ok?" said the doctor patting my head gently while smiling. "It hurts..." I said wiping at my eyes to make sure I wasn't crying. "Oh, sorry. You have a lump, I forgot... let me, hum, oh this one." he said looking around his medical supplies. "Ice..." I said as he handed a small bag of ice to me. "Put the ice on there... it should heal right away." he said smiling gently to me. "Thank you." I said as I put the ice gently on the lump.

I smiled a little as the ice did make it feel a lot better. "You've gotten on board without knowing it... I'm sorry..." he said rubbing the back of his neck. "He feels sorry for me... what kind of ship is this?" I thought to myself knowing stowaways aren't really welcome aboard any ship. "Well don't feel so bad... Oh, right! They're dining on the deck right now. I'll introduce you to everybody." said the doctor as he lead me towards the door. I followed curious to just what kind of ship I was on and how many he was wanting to introduce me too. I heard the waves crash gently against the hull of the ship and I looked and saw pitch black sea which told me I really was on a ship. I followed the doctor wondering how far from home I was. I could hear laughter coming from the center of the ship. "Guys. Attention please! We have a guest." said the doctor which caused the group of men who were dining in a circle to turn and look at me all at once.

I felt a bit awkward standing there being stared at but there wasn't a lot I could say. "A woman! What the hell is a woman doin' on our ship!? said the blonde man from back at the bar. "You! You saved me from the bad guys earlier..." I said recognizing him right away. "What? Who?" he said blinking and staring at me. "He doesn't remember me? am I mistaking him with someone else?" I thought to myself. "Er, before... at the bar." I said hoping he did rememeber me as I did want to thank him and his friend for saving me. "Hm..." he said leaning his face in closer to mine. He stared at me his face being pretty close to my own. "His face is too close..." I thought to myself not used to being face to face with a man like that before. "... I dunno ya." he said bluntly after a bit. "What?" I said staring at him in disbelief. "Is she yer woman, Doc?" he said looking to the doctor. "Doc ain't got no woman. How 'bout Eduardo?" said the one called Nathan. "What about me?" said the man with the eye patch and slicked back hair. "Ah, it's you..." I said recognizing him as well.

He blinked a bit as he saw me fully. "... You were at the bar..." he said which told me he at least recognized me. "It's me! You saved me from the bad guys at the bar! Where, where is this ship goin'..." I said glad at least one of them recognized me. "What's your name?" asked Eduardo clearly ignoring my question. "Name? It's Crystal..." I said blinking a little. "Crystal... I may remember that before you get swallowed by the sea." said Eduardo smirking a bit. "Swallowed by the sea!?" I thought to myself starting to feel frightened again. "Choose one, with a blindfold or without one." he said looking at me. "What about a blindfold!?" I said staring at him wondering just what he was talking about. "E... Eduardo! You're thinking somethin' dirty...! Not on our ship!" said Thomas with a slight blush in his cheeks. "Your mind is somewhere else... I'm talkin' about makin' her walk the plank with a blindfold, and let her jump." he said looking away seeming a bit annoyed by what Thomas said. "What?! Wait a minute! I just asked where we are going!" I said not wanting to die.

The blonde one from before laughed a bit. "Where? Ya gotta be kidding! A treasure island! Where else would pirates wanna go!" he said still laughing at me. "P... Pirates?!" I said scared once more. "You.. you seriously didn't know we are Sirius Pirates, did ya?" said Nathan looking a bit surprised. "Sirius Pirates...?" I thought blinking a bit. "What a burden.. we've got, fer cryin' out loud." said Nathan looking away a bit. "That's enough. Let's just throw her in the sea!" said the blonde scaring me more. "Hey, hey. You're scaring her with all that talk. She's frightened." said the doctor looking at his ship mates. "Hmph.. you are nice to her, doc. You, Crystal? You don't wanna be swallowed by the sea?" said Eduardo looking at me again. "Of course not! Who wants that!?" I said staring at him in shock that he'd think I'd want to die in the sea. "Well then, we'll have to sell ya at the harbor." said Eduardo giving another poor option. "Sell me!?" I said not sure what to think of Eduardo at this point.

He smirked at my reaction. "I'm a reasonable man, you know... You can have a choice. Choose one now." he said giving me two bad options to choose from. I stared at him a bit thinking about my situation. "What's troublin' ya?" asked Eduardo looking a little annoyed. "I...Can you give me another choice...?"I asked hoping that'd work. "Another choice? Ya ain't makin' things easy fer us." he said his face softening a bit from the annoyed expression. I looked at him wondering what other options he'd give me if any at all. "Lemme think... Another choice would be leaving you alone on an island. Or we could feed ya to the seagulls..." he said clearly determined to give me horrid choices. "No! No! No!" I said feeling very scared now. "You've had enough fun with her. Why do you frighten her?" said the doctor calmly. "He's right! She ain't worth bothering ya so much! She didn't choose to be on board..." said Thomas siding with the doctor. "No woman on our ship! Pirate ships don't carry women!" said the blonde clearly not wanting me here.

The doctor frowned and looked angry at the blonde. "Russell, are you throwing her in the sea where the sharks are starving?!" said the doctor. "Heh! Are sharks even interested in her?" said Eduardo smirking. "He's... he's too much..." I thought to myself. Soon another man walked over he had short brown hair and he wore a red coat and he was behind me laughing. "Scared me... who is this guy?" I thought as I had jumped a bit at the sudden laughter. "This is some entertainment... perfect under the full moon." he said smiling. "Hm!?" I squeaked out as I realized the man was holding my shoulder. "Excuse me...?" I said noticing everyone had become calm now as well which made me wonder if maybe this man was the captain. "I've made a decision! This woman is now a member of Sirius!" he said smiling from ear to ear. Everyone including me shouted what at the same time. "Captain! Yer out of yer mind..." said Nathan staring at the captain. "I was wondering that this ship is reeking too much of male sweat." said the Captain smiling still.

Nathan stared at the captain more clearly not sure what to make of this. "You were wondering..." said Nathan as he blinked. "It's Captain's order, guys." said Russell accepting the fact the captain made me part of the crew. "I was having so much fun with this." said Eduardo showing they had just been making fun of me which shocked me a bit. "Hey! We've got an extra crew!" shouted Thomas while smiling. "Woman. Listen carefully... Sirius has three strict rules. One.. Protect your buddy with your life. Two.. never let women or children get harmed." he said stating their rules which told me why Eduardo and Russell saved me back at the bar. "And Three.. We party till dawn when it's a full moon!" he said smiling. "Tonight is a full moon..." I thought as I stared at the captain. "Don't worry. These guys are all nice to women." said the captain as he continued to smile to me. "I haven't got the benefit of that yet... well except from the doctor and that one called Thomas." I thought to myself.

Eduardo smirked looking at me once again which made me nervous. "Oh, hell. We'll just give her a lot to do." he said which made me think that honestly they weren't nice to women. "Ha ha ha! Look at her face.. Isn't she unique?" said the captain as he laughed at the look of shock on my face. "Unique?... I'm shocked..." I thought to myself. "We have just one problem, though... We don't have a spare room for ya." said the captain looking serious. "No room?" I said blinking wondering what would happen now. "You gotta share a room with someone." said the captain smiling softly. "Share a room?!" shouted everyone at once I don't think any of them really wanted to share a room with anyone. "He means I hafta share a room with someone?!" I thought trying to figure out just what to do. "Who are you going to share a room with?" said the captain smiling to me.


	2. Staying with the Captain

I thought about it trying hard to decide just who I'd feel better about sharing a room with. "Definitely not with Eduardo or Russell... those two were so mean... um... hmmm" I thought to myself trying hard to decide. "So, whose quaters do you want to sleep in?" asked the captain wondering if I had made my choice. "I can't make that kind of decision on the spot... I hardly know any of them... I barely remember their names since we just met. And all of them are pirates..." I thought to myself trying hard to decide. "I wonder..." I said outloud while trying to think. "Can't decide? Being picky, eh? Why don't you sleep on the deck?" said Russell looking a bit annoyed. "Hurry up and decide, or we're feeding you to the sharks." said Eduardo looking much calmer than Russell. "How scary! I guess it doesn't matter who I choose..." I thought as I tried not to think about being tossed to sharks. "Please let me stay with the captain!" I said deciding that being in his room might be safer and that I could ask him to take me home.

I blinked when I saw Russell's expression change from annoyed to what I thought was maybe surprised. "Whaaaat?!" he said staring at me. "...Are you serious?" said Nathan looking just as surprised. "I see. How intresting. Woman, what's your name." said the Captain smiling to me. "It's Crystal..." I said for the second time to the pirates. "Crystal, eh? All right! Go ahead and sleep in my cabin." said the Captain which made me a bit happy that he was allowing me to stay in his room. "Are you sure?! To be a stowaway and stay with the captain..." said Russell sounding surprised. "I see. So you did sneak onto the ship to become the captain's woman." said Eduardo smirking a bit at me. "Hold on, Crystal. You're not thinking straight amidst the confusion. You should reconsider." said the doctor looking a bit worried. "No, I'm sure of my decision. I would like to stay with the captain." I said to them feeling a bit better now that Russell and Eduardo had no longer ganged up on me. "Besides... I need to ask the captain in person to take me back to Yamato!" I thought to myself.

Russell looked annoyed once again as he looked at me. "For you to be staying with the Captain is impertinent!" said Russell clearly trying to make me change my mind some reason. "Um, Crystal, perhaps you can stay with me." said Thomas looking a bit worried as well. "Ha ha ha! It's fine. I don't forgo interesting opportunities such as this one. And I don't mind brave women like you." said the Captain as he grinned looking at me. "Tonight's party is over! Let's go, Crystal." said the Captain smiling. "Huh?!" was all I could squeak out as he lifted me up over his shoulder. "Please, wait a minute!" I said squirming a bit. "What, changed your mind?" asked the captain still holding me over his shoulder. "It's not that. I just wish you wouldn't carry me like a sack of vegetables..." I said getting tired of being carried like this. "What? You want me to carry you nicely?" he said smiling to me. "No! I can walk on my own!" I said squirming a bit more. "Captain, she's only a kid. You shouldn't tease her." said the Doctor sticking up for me once more as the captain sat me back down.

I had definitely figured out who the nicest ones were at this point even if one of them called me a kid. "Don't let trivial things bother you. Besides, from what I felt on my shoulders, she does have a nice chest. Definitely a woman!" said the Captain smiling more. I blushed embaressed by what he had said about my chest. "Sorry, mates. Looks like all the women end up choosing me!" said the Captain smiling. "Really?" said Russell looking away sounding a bit annoyed still.. "I've never understood his taste." said Eduardo shaking his head a bit. "Well, that's none of our business." said Nathan calmly. "But..." said the doctor still sounding a bit worried. "Um... Crystal, good luck!" said Thomas sounding worried is well. "Why are those two worried about me? Did I make the wrong choice?..." I thought wondering if maybe I should have chose Thomas or the doctor.

I followed the Captain to his room still wondering if maybe choosing to room with him was a bad idea now. "Well, this is my home." said the Captain as he sat down in a chair in his room smiling to me. "Wow.." I said as I looked around the room. "There are so many baubles and trinkets! I wonder if they are all stolen?" I thought to myself as I took in the apperance of the room. There was a nice sized bed, a desk with a book, a golden candelabra, and gold coins on top of it. There was a shelf with lots of books on it and there wer more gold coins along the floor in various spots spilling from bags. I saw at least two treasure chests as well. On the wall behind the desk was a sword rack holding at least six swords, next to it was a map pinned to the wall. "Don't be so nervous, go ahead and sit anywhere, inculuding the bed." said the Captain still smiling to me. "Yes, thank you... Wait! What did you say!? I will not!" I said when it sank in that he mentioned the bed. "Ha ha, your naivete is rather refreshing!" he said laughing a bit. "... I can sleep in the corner.." I said not fully sure what to make of this man.

The captain pulled me close before I could lay down in the corner to sleep. "He smells of alcohol..." I thought as I blinked trying to decide what to do. "You're peculiar to want to stay with me." he said smiling to me softly. "Um..." I said deciding that I should ask him some things as he let go of me. "Hm?" he said smiling to me softly still. "Wh-what is your actual name?" I said deciding knowing his name would be a good start to this conversation on my end. "...Why do you ask?" he said blinking a bit. "I think it's strange for me to talk to you when I don't know your name." I told him truthfully. It just didn't seem right to try and talk with him without knowing his name while he knew mine. "...It's Morgan. I'm quite famous around here. I'm what you call a Pirate King." he told me while looking a little more serious than before. "A Pirate King?" I said out loud as I recall maybe hearing about that at the bar in Yamato. I could only remember that they are strong and scary. "Um, I would like you to return me to Yamato!" I stated as bravely as I could.

Morgan blinked a bit at my request. "Huh?... Sorry but I can't." he said softly. "Why not?" I asked him confused as to why he couldn't take me home. "This ship is on its way to a certain place. We don't have time to turn back." said Captain Morgan smiling softly again. I realized this ment that I had to keep traveling with them, at least till they were on their way back towards Yamato. "Did you choose to stay here to ask for that?" he asked me looking a bit serious. "Well... Yes..." I said leaving out the fact I figured it would be safer with him as well. "I see. You don't look too calculating, but you are." he said chuckling a bit before he went back to drinking with the others. As they drank more I fell sound asleep. I woke the next morning to the bed swaying a little and the smell of the ocean. It confused me at first as I had started to think last night had been just a dream, but I then remembered that I was on a pirate ship. As my eyes adjusted to the sun light shining in through the small windows I jumped a bit in surprise as I found Captain Morgan naked in the bed with me.

He was half awake and smelled of alcohol still. "Wh-why are you naked!?" I cried out in surprise as I found my voice. "Hm? What's wrong? You want me this early in the morning? Come here..." said the captain smiling as he pulled me closer to him clearly only half awake. "He reeks of alcohol!" I thought now that I was that close to him and could smell him. "Please, wake up! And... Please wear something!" I said squirming trying to get away. "Huh? Hm? Oh, it's you... " said the captain waking up while scratching his head. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" I asked him as I blushed a bit at the sight of his bare chest with his great abs."It was hot. Besides, I still have my trousers on... It's not a big deal, is it?" he said blinking a bit thankfully not noticing my blushing. "But..." I said still not fully sure why he had to climb in that close to me without a shirt on. "If you're so worried, take a look at your own clothes. Nothing's out of place." he said thinking I was worried that he took advantage of me in my sleep.

I did notice I was still dressed and nothing was moved or anything but it really wasn't my point. "That's not what I meant.." I said blushing still. "Then what is it? Are you trying to seduce me in a roundabout manner?" he said his eyebrows furrowed a bit as he looked a me. "Why does he keep going there?! I admit he is really good looking but still!" I thought to myself as I kept blushing. "Not at all! Besides, you reek of alcohol!" I said pushing my thoughts to the side. "Fine, fine. Gah. A woman, even a kid, is fussy." said the captain as he climed out of the bed showing his black trousers. "I'm going to go wash my face. I'll see you on deck. Nathan will come and get you when the food's ready." said Morgan as he headed off to clean up. "Yes.." I said thinking I had missed my chance to ask again to return to Yamato. "Wow, the sunlight is strong. It gets so hot on a ship..." I said as I came out of the captain's quarters. "Good morning!" said Thomas smiling to me happily. "Oh, good morning, um... " I said trying to remember his name. "My name is Thomas! I'm the lowest on the totem pole here... But it's nice to meet you!" he said smiling to me.

I smiled back to him finding that it was easy to talk to him. "Likewise!" I said smiling glad I had someone I could talk to without feeling uncomfortable with. "Over there, steering the ship is Eduardo. And polishing his sword is Russell. Christopher is our ship doctor, and Nathan is our chef. And all of us make the crew of the Sirius." said Thomas helping me to learn everyones names. "The Sirius..." I said to myself as I recalled maybe hearing that name when I was in the bar. "Thomas! There's no need to tell her anything about us!" said Russell looking a bit angry with Thomas. "I'm sorry... " said Thomas sadly which made me feel bad for him. "And.. where is this ship headed?" I asked trying to distract Russell from Thomas. "Skull Island." came Morgan's voice causing me to jump a little. "Oh, Captain!... Skull Island?" I said as I let it sink in while I calmed down. "There's a rumor about legendary treasures there. Eduardo! How is the sea today?" said the captain as he called out to Eduardo while smiling.

I couldn't help but notice he always seemed to smile, he would look serious one moment but in an instant it would change back to a smile. "It's calm. Hopefully we can find a clue on where to go..." said Eduardo as he navigated the ship. "... You don't know where Skull Island is located?" I asked blinking a bit. "It's an island burying legendary treasures! You can't expect to find it so easily." said Morgan smiling to me. "That means this ship is sailing without knowing where to go?" I thought to myself wondering just how long they would be searching for this island. "Captain! A ship is approaching us from behind! It's the Rika!" said Eduardo as he looked through a telescope. "So Alan is wandering around here, too..." said Morgan looking serious again. "The Rika is another pirate ship which always follows us. And the captain of that ship is named Alan!" whispered Thomas giving me more information. "So another pirate ship as arrived!? That can only mean trouble..." I thought to myself as I looked to see what the other ship looked like.

It had black sails with a jolly roger painted on two. Even the crow's nest looked black from where I was standing. They soon came close enough to line up with our ship. "Well, aren't you guys the members of the Sirius. What a coincidence, bumping into you here." said a man with shoulder length black hair with beads in it. I could tell by his hat that he must be Captain Alan that Thomas had told me about. "Sure it's a coincidence. Just admit that you're following us." said Russell looking annoyed again. "I believe that it is your ship that keeps appearing wherever we go. But now that we're both here...why don't we play for a bit?" said Captain Alan as he drew his sword and gun. "I guess we have no choice... " said Captain Morgan looking as if he honestly didn't feel up to fighting the other pirates. "Wait, they're going to fight!?" I thought wondering what would happen to me if they did. "Tom! Colin! That's your cue!" said Alan causing two twin pirates to appear. "Aye, aye sir!" they said drawing their swords.

They looked identical except for the vests they wore one wore a green vest the other a red one. "Fuzzy!" said Alan signaling to someone. "Aye, Captain! Leave it to me!" said the one called Fuzzy. One after another, the members of the Rika used ropes to jump onto our ship. "It's been a while, so expect some racket from me!" said a large blonde woman in a pink dress. "What!? A woman?!" I said surprised to see a woman pirate especially one as strong looking as her. "That's Fuzzy, the she-gorilla of the Rika." said Russell looking annoyed. "She-gorilla!?" I said blinking. "How dare you speak of me like that, you little monkey!" said Fuzzy angrily as she looked at Russell. "Who are you calling a monkey!?" said Russell as he drew his two swords. "If you're going to keep me from cooking... then I have no choice but to fight." said Nathan as he unwrapped the chain from around his waist showing it to be a sickle and chain. "Hey, if you don't want to die.. I suggest you hide in another barrel." said Eduardo looking to me as he drew his pistol. "Eduardo..." I said a bit surprised that he was actually kind of being nice to me in his own way.

I realized that wasn't a bad idea either and started crawling around to avoid being seen while I looked for a barrel to hide in. I bumped into someone's legs as I continued to crawl. "shoot!" I thought knowing I was caught. "Oh, what do we have here? I didn't know the Sirius had a woman, too." said Alan as he grabbed my hand and made me stand up. "Please, let me go!" I said not wanting to get involved in this more. "Are you... Morgan's new woman?" said Alan looking at me curiously. I couldn't find my voice to answer that I wasn't so all I did was stay silent. "So, it's a relationship you can't even speak of... I'm intrigued further." said Alan tilting his head slightly. "I'm..." I tried to find a way to say he was taking my silence the wrong way. "Is it true that the Sirius has a woman as well!?" said Fuzzy looking a bit angry as she came charging at me. "That large lady is charging at me!" I thought to myself wondering how I'm going to get out of this. "I'm not giving up the title of being the lady of the waters!" said Fuzzy angrily.

I blinked and realized she thought I was a pirate as well. "I'm not even..." I started to tell her I wasn't a pirate. "Be quiet!" she said making me whimper a bit in fear as she came to attack me. "Oh, no! I can't dodge her!" I thought to myself as I realized she was going to hurt me or worse. Suddenly, I felt myself floating in air and I soon realized Captain Morgan had saved me. "Are you okay?" he said smiling softly to me. "C-captain!" I said happy to see him. "! I knew you were Morgan's new woman!" said Alan taking it the wrong way. "What!? A scrawny little brat like that is the Pirate King's woman!?" said Fuzzy not looking to thrilled at hearing that. "That's the woman of the Pirate King the leader of the pirates?" said the twin in red. "They don't look right together." said the one in green. "The leader of the pirates... that's who Captain Morgan is..." I thought to myself as I listened to them. "Okay! I've decided that I shall have your woman." said Alan smirking a bit. "Huh?" said Morgan blinking a bit wondering just what Alan was going on about.

I didn't like the sound of it either I wasn't anyone's woman at least I didn't think I was. "What's yours is mine! I want anything that belongs to you!" said Alan looking angry. "Again, with your nonsense..." said Morgan looking unamused but this. "But today, it's enough that I have seen your new woman. Let's go back! Tom, Colin, Fuzzy!" said Alan calling out to his crew. "Aye, aye, sir!" shouted the three of them as they all headed back to the Rika. "Come back here!" shouted Russell clearly wanting a peice of them. "They come and take off so suddenly..." said Nathan as he stood beside Russell. Captain Alan who was already back on the Rika waved his arms to us. "I forgot to mention that I got the map to Skull Island! Morgan! It seems you only have a few days to secure the title of Pirate King!" he shouted out to us. The Rika soon sailed away as Captain Alan's laughter echoed among us. "Captain! He said he's got the map to Skull Island!" said Thomas looking worried. "Don't worry about it. This is Alan we're talking about. It's probably not real." said Morgan smiling with his arms crossed. "It's probably a map to the Skull Island!" said Russell laughing as he insinuated that it could be one of many fake maps out there.

I liked that things had calmed back down I definitely was not going to be of any use to them in a fight. "Shall we follow them?" asked Eduardo as he went back to the ships helm. "No. We stay on course. We'll find Skull Island on our own terms!" said Captain Morgan as he looked out at the horizon with a serious look on his face. "Pirates are scary enough, but I'm on a ship of the Pirate King.. what's going to happen to me?.. I wish grampa was still around.. then none of this would have ever happened." I thought to myself as I turned back in the direction I thought Yamato port was but saw nothing but open sea. As a child I had never been scared of pirates as my grandfather had been one and I always enjoyed his stories of the adventures he had out at sea. He died about two years ago and the bar he had owned where I was working had been bought by someone else. So I continued to work there just so I could look after it the way it needed to be. And now here I am on a pirate ship with no clue how I'm going to surrvive this. -Author note: So yeah I've given her a backstory but it's hard to use right now but each girl will have one to make her different from the others so this one has Pirates in the family. Until I can rewrite this here's the basic run down of that. Her grandfather was a pirate but he retired basicly and he settled down in Yamato. Crystal would spend lots of time with him hearing of his adventures on the sea about the places he'd seen and the treasueres he'd collected. He died two years prior to the main story too. I'll put this into the story somehow as I want it to be more original than just following the game to the letter you know? Anyway thanks for reading I know it must suck ^_^""" Upside all her choices will lead you to the super happy ending in the game if you play it. And really you should play the game it's fun :D also seriously look up the guys _" I suck at discribing how their facial expressions are and such so I'm trying my hardest here.-


	3. Pirate King and The Port of Laon

-Author note: like i said last few chapters not my best writing... it's because it's hard for me to figure what expression the guys are using at times cause some don't make many expressions to begin with ^_^" Like Nathan and Eduardo. Nathan always looks angry really and he doesn't say much and Eduardo well he's scary lol so just kinda bear with me on this -

I got my leg scraped during the bout with the Rika crew so I had to see Christopher and get it treated in the sick bay. "I wonder when this happened?" I thought outloud as I never once noticed the scrape during all of that. "It's a minor wound. It should heal soon enough." said Christopher smiling to me gently. "I'm sure it'll heal if you just spit on it." said Russell who had also been injured. "Why did you choose to stay with the Captain?" asked Christopher clearly not wanting Russell to bother me again. "I wanted to ask him if we could return to Yamato." I said feeling like I could talk to Christopher just as easily as I could to Thomas. "I see. And what did the Captain say?" asked Christopher smiling to me with his gentle smile. "He said there's not enough time." I said sadly. "Ah. And, what are you planning to do?" asked Christopher looking a bit concerened. "I was going to try and ask him again..." I said hoping that asking a second time would work. "I see..." said Christopher smiling again. "I think you'd be wasting your time. We need to be looking for Skull Island." said Russell looking at me.

I blinked as I noticed he didn't look annoyed or angry like before, but I then realized it sounded like he meant there was no hope of me going home. "So there's really no hope?" I asked looking a bit worried now. "Hmm. Well, Captain can be fickle. So I wouldn't give up completely. But listen carefully..." said Christopher as he put some gauze on my knee and cleared his throat. "Captain tends to hit on any lady he sees so be careful, got it?" said Christopher looking serious about this. "In fact, he once seduced and kidnapped a princess!" said Russell adding to what Christopher said. "A princess?!" I said surprised by that. "Because of that, there's a ridiculously high bounty on his head." continued Russell. I started to understand now why Thomas and Christopher had seemed so worried, even Russell had been worried in his own way. "Ridiculously high?" said looking at Russell. "Yeah, the highest of all pirates. Well, he is the Pirate King, so that's expected." said Russell smiling slightly.

Christopher laughed a bit and smiled as well. "Ha ha, you sound so proud of that." said Christopher as he kept smiling. "Because he's the Pirate King! To be a member of his crew is something all pirates desire." said Russell looking away blushing a bit. I could tell he was feeling a bit embaressed even if it was the first time I had ever seen him blush like that. "Perhaps. But anyway, just be careful, Crystal." said Christopher turning his attention back to me. "Okay..." I said as about a dozen questions flooded my mind. "Although you're a natural playboy as well, Christopher." said Russell smiling a bit. "Really?" I asked a bit surprised noting that he doesn't really look like it. "I have no recollection of doing anything to deserve that. Here we're done." said Christopher frowning a little as he finished treating my scrape. "Thank you." I said smiling to him. "No problem. We wouldn't want the lady to have a scar." said Christopher as he smiled back to me making me blush slightly. "I think I see what Russell was talking about.." I thought to myself as I controlled my blushing.

Christopher and Russell both continued to smile. "I don't think even Captain would do something..." said Christopher smiling. I wasn't sure if he was trying to reasure himself or me. "That's right. Captain isn't intrested in kids." said Russell looking serious again. "I'm not a kid!" I thought to myself getting tired of being called a kid when I'm a full grown woman. "I know you want to return to your hometown. But don't do anything rash." said Christopher calmly. "...Okay." I said as he handed me some balm. I headed back to the captain's quarters afterwords. I saw that Captain Morgan wasn't there. "A Pirate King..." I said outloud thinking to myself. "Now I remember. Grandpa told me about it once when I was a kid... A man who is above all the pirates..." I thought to myself remembering what my grandfather had told me when I was a little girl. When I looked around the room some I saw treasures from various countries from all over the world. "He only looks like a drunken pirate to me... but to seduce a princess? What charm could he have?" I mumbled to myself while thinking. "What are you mumbling about?" came Captain Morgan's voice from behind me.

I jumped a bit in surprise and turned around to see him looking right at me. "Captain Morgan!" I squeaked out in surprise as I tried to figure out when he came in. "Talking to yourself while standing there... Are you lovesick?" he said smiling to me as he walked over. "No, it's not like that." I said annoyed he'd go back to that. "Ha ha ha! You're cold as always." he said laughing as he sat down on the bed. "Why don't you sit down?" said Morgan as he continued to smile to me. "Well..." I said trying to decide if I should sit with him after what Russell and Christopher had told me. "What were you expecting? I didn't tell you to sit next to me. You can sit on that chair." he said laughing a bit as if he had read my thoughts about him being fast with women. "Whoa... what an expensive looking rocking chair..." I thought as I looked to the chair he pointed to. I sat down and found that the bright red velour chair was soft and comfortable. "Um, Captain Morgan, you're the Pirate King right?" I asked him hoping to find out more about what a Pirate King was.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking that out of the blue?" he asked me clearly caught off gaurd by that random question. "What exactly is a Pirate King?" I asked him trying to keep on subject. "What? Ha ha ha! You ask funny questions." he said laughing a bit. I started to say something else but he opened his mouth to speak. "Let's see... It's like the head of the pirates." he said answering my question. "Do you do anything in particular?" I asked still curious what it was exactly a Pirate King did. "Hm? Are you interested in me now?" he said teasing me again. "It's not like that! It's just that I can't imagine what a Pirate King is like..." I said not trying to let his teasing make me blush. "If you could imagine it so easily, I'd be worried." he said smiling softly. "Russell said you kidnapped a princess. Is that true?" I said curiously. "Huh? Which princess would that be? There are too many, I don't remember." he said blinking a bit. "He doesn't remember!? What other bad deeds as he done in the past?!" I thought to myself in shock.

I must have had a look of shock on my face as he kept talking. "You think I'm heartless, don't you?" he asked me while still smiling softly. "I don't know. I don't know anything about you, so..." I said answering honestly. "Then why don't you get to know me starting now?" he said smiling and chuckling a bit. "Huh? But, if you kidnapped a princess... wouldn't she be here on the ship?" I asked thinking more on that. "You got me there... " he said smiling. "Where is she now?" I asked curious to know more. "Issues between and man and a woman are complicated. But don't get me wrong. I'm not cold hearted. I'm just very passionate." he said smiling and laughing. "Listening to the stories, he just seems like a womanizer... so far none of the stories are like my grandpa's stories... but I guess all pirates are just different." I thought to myself. "Now, I'm sick of princesses. That's why I'm interested in a woman like you." he said making me blush as he smiled at me. "Heh.. just kidding! I'm only teasing." he said laughing which made me blink a bit. "What?" I said as I continued to blink at him.

He stopped laughing and smiled to me. "You don't have to be so cautious. I won't do anything. You're fun to tease because you're so naive." he said smiling still. "Fun to tease..." I muttered to myself. "Even if he's a bit handsome.. he's the same as some of those old men who hit on me at the bar!" I thought to myself grumpily. "If I made a move on a little girl like you. I wouldn't hear the end of it from Christopher... I don't like listening to his lectures." said Morgan as he layed down on the bed looking a bit sad. I could tell now that Christopher must be the most mature of the group, if even the captain takes lectures from him. "Come here." said the captain smiling to me. "But..." I said feeling a bit nervous now wondering why the Captain wanted me to come to him. "I told you I won't do anything. And I didn't drink much today, so I don't smell." he said smiling and patting the bed. "I actually wanted a dog or a cat." he said chuckling. "So I'm supposed to be your pet?" I said blinking feeling a bit offended by that. "You act like a puppy. Come on, let's go to sleep." he said smiling and chuckling a bit.

I stared at him a bit and thought about it a moment. "It was my decision to stay here, so I have no choice..." I thought before crawling into the bed, at the edge. "You're going to fall." said Morgon as he wrapped his arms around me causing me to let out a squeak of surprise as he pulled me closer to him. "At least you're soft." he said as he patted my head, as if I were really a puppy. Soon the captain went to sleep and I noticed he still smelled of alcohol. As the smell started to fill up the room, I began to regret choosing to stay with him. But I drifted off so sleep as well. The next morning in otder to obtain more food and drinks the Sirius made a stop at the Port of Laon. "It's been a while since I've been on land. This is a large port." I said as I followed the others off the ship and looked around. "This port is known for their fruit. I'm going to load up." said Nathan. "Thomas! Here's the shopping list for this stop." said Russell handing Thomas some paper. "Aye, sir!" said Thomas taking it. "Oh, I'll help, too..." I said, just as I offered to help Captain Morgan clapped his hands. "I'll be waiting at the bar. We'll meet up before sunset." he said smiling. "Aye, Captain!" said Russell looking pretty happy.

Everyone agreed and headed off into the town leaving me alone with Morgan. "Let's go, Crystal." said Morgan which confused me. "Go... where?" I asked blinking. "The bar. Come with me!" he said grinning from ear to ear. "The bar!? I wanted to go shopping..." I said disapointed that I'd be stuck in the bar. "If there's something you want, I'll buy it for you later." he said smiling softly to me. "Huh?" I said blinking and staring at him. "It's been a while since you've been in town. I'm sure you have things you want." he said smiling to me gently. "Yeah..." I said a bit surprised by his offer. "So after a drink, I'll buy them for you. Come with me for now." he said smiling bigger. "I don't need him to do that... but I guess he's being considerate?" I thought to myself while thinking about his offer. "... Fine." I said agreeing to go to the bar with him. "So you can be obedient after all. You're cuter when you are." he said smiling softly. "Are you teasing me again!?" I said blushing a bit. "Who knows? But unless you cheer up my drinks won't taste as good." chuckling as he headed towards the bar. "Sheesh... just when I was reconsidering my opinion of him.." I thought to myself as I followed him.

We walked into the bar it was much nicer than I thought it would be. It was like a nice resturant but as soon as we came in the captain and I were surrounded by women at least five of them. "Morgan! Explain what this is all about!" said one woman angrily. "You had this many women in this town alone!?" said another woman sounding just as angry. "Calm down. Why don't we all have a drink first?" said Morgan trying to calm them down. "And you appear as suddenly as you dissapear..." said a third woman. "And you have another woman at your side!" said a fourth woman sounding as angry as the first three. "So, who are you? What are you to Morgan!?" said the fifth woman. "I'm... I'm just a crew member." I said actually being a bit afraid of the five women. "I see. Although I thought it was policy not to let a woman on board his ship." said the first woman still sounding angry. "So what's going on, Morgan!?" said the second woman. "What do you see in this little kid!?" they all shouted at once. "Stop yelling. I feel bad for you all, but... meeting her has made me realize true love." he said looking dead serious. "What!?" I squeaked out surpised by that.

The captain pulled me closer to him. "Why is he saying this!?" I thought to myself as I tried to understand just what the hell was going on. "If you cared for me, you'd be happy for us, right? I've finally been able to achieve peace of mind." said the captain smiling softly. "But..." said the first woman sounding a bit sad. "Captain! What are you talking about!?" I asked him still confused. "Just keep quiet and play along! Or else they'll seriously hurt me!" he whispered to me. "I think that's is own fault.." I thought sweatdropping a little. "Do it to save me! Got it?" he whispered again. "If something bad happens to the captain the crew would get mad at me..." I thought to myself. "We're deeply in love, right?" said the captain smiling. "Y-yes..." I said blushing slightly while saying that. He took advantage of the situation and held my hand in his. "If you're in love, then I have nothing else to say..." said the third woman sadly. "You've finally decided on one woman..." said the fourth. "I'm sad, but I wish you the best..." said the fifth one. "You all understand? Thank you!" said the captain smiling. "... No, not even one bit!" shouted the women all at once. "Ack! I knew it! Let's run, Crystal!" said the captain pulling me with him. "Huh, but..." I said wondering why I had to run too.

We ran down the street heading toward the port trying to escape the five women. "Come back here! You think you can get away with that excuse!?" shouted the women as they chased us. "If I didn't, I wouldn't say it!" he shouted back to them as we ran. "C-captain! What are we going to do?" I asked realizing now those women wouldn't leave me alone after just being seen with Morgan. "We'll out run them! Gah, I completely forgot they were in this town!" said the Captain as we continued to run. "How could you forget so many of them!?" I said in utter disbelief that he could forget five women like that. As we ran up a hill, we saw a large woman carrying a heavy load. As we got closer I reconized her pink dress. "Fuzzy from the Rika!?" said Morgan as he spotted her too. "That means..." I said knowing that meant that captain Alan was here too. "Oh! It's you! You came running to see me?" said Alan as he spotted us. "I knew it..." I thought to myself. "Alan, get out of the way!" said Morgan hoping he'd move as we were in a hurry.

Alan blinked and tilted his head a little. "How unusual of you to be hurrying like this... Are you being chased by yet another heartbroken woman?" said Alan hitting the nail on the head. "Morgan! Come back here!" came the shouts of the women chasing us. "Seriously? You're being chased by all those women and you have Crystal by your side... You're one lucky man!" said Alan as he noticed I was running along side Morgan. "What can I say? I have what women want. Either way, move!" said Morgan looking serious. "I refuse!" said Alan looking a bit angry. "What!?" said Morgan surprised by Alan saying that. "I wish for you to be pummeled by those women! And then I can steal Crystal..." said Alan looking calm again. "What!? Stop blathering nonsense at a time like this!" said Morgan pointing his sword at Alan. "Whoa! This is the first time I've seen the captain draw his sword!" I thought to myself as I watched the two pirate captains.

Alan drew his sword and gun in response. "Oh, you want a piece of me?" said Alan clearly ready to fight. "No, I just want you to get out of the way and this is the quickest method." said Morgan looking very serious. The captain had drawn his sword so quickly that I had completely missed it. "Ack! My things!" said Fuzzy as the fight between our captains made her loose her heavy load. "Ho ho ho! It didn't work on me. As you can see, I don't even have one cut!" said Alan smirking. "Um, your trousers..." I said catching is attention. "What about my trousers? You want me to take them off? You devilish lass, you." said Alan looking at me clearly thinking perverted thoughts. "That's not what I'm saying! Your belt was cut... and I can see your drawers." I said wondering if all pirates just had dirty thoughts at times. "Wh-Whaaaaat!?" shouted Captain Alan as he turned crimson red while quickly pulling up his trousers. "Crystal, now's our chance! Run!" shouted Morgan as he put his sword away. "Okay!" I said taking off with him. "Hey! Don't think you can get away with embaressing me!" shouted Alan angrily. "And you'll pay for ruining my supplies!" shoute Fuzzy sounding just as mad. "Come back here, Morgan!" shouted the women who were still chasing us.

We kept running and I was starting to pant a bit as we ran. "... Captain! I think you only made the situation worse..." I said doing my best to keep up. "Don't fret over small details! Here!" said the captain laughing as he picked me up and held me on his shoulder to where all I could see was the captain's back. "It's better this way than to have you scurrying around me. So hold on tight!" said the Captain as he took off running once more. "Whaaaat!?" I shouted really wanting to go home now. I knew he was irresponsible but I really couldn't take this anymore.


	4. Battle at Sea

-Author note: Decided for now her past will just be mentioned in her thoughts mostly her just remembering things so that it doesn't pull away from the story too much. I'll mention it maybe in the epilogue or in a special chapter but for now just enjoy the story ^_^" -

The captain continued to run while carrying me on his shoulders while we were being chased by five women, Captain Alan, and Fuzzy down the streets of Laon towards the port. "Come back here, Morgan!" shouted the Women as if shouting that for a third time would actually work. "I won't let you get away, Morgan!" shouted Alan as he continued to chase us. "Gah, what a hassle..." muttered Morgan as he kept running. The town of Laon breezed by me as the captain carried me on his shoulders. "I feel a bit bad for him but I think this is his own doing..." I thought to myself. "You're thinking this is my own doing, aren't you?" Said the captain smiling a bit. "Huh!? No, of course not..." I said not wanting to admit he was right about my thoughts. "I can't believe he can run through the town while carrying me... He isn't even out of breath..." I thought to myself a bit amazed by him. "Why are you running away? Are you hiding something?" shouted Captain Alan as he continued to run after us. "Captain Alan is shouting something..." I told Morgan while blinking a bit. "He's always yelling. Let him be." said Morgan clearly wanting to ignore Alan.

I blinked but nodded and just let the captain keep carrying me. "How suspicious... I know! You have the map to Skull Island, don't you!?" shouted Alan jumping to conclusions. "Why jump to that conclusion?" shouted Morgan blinking a bit. "Could chasing Captain Morgan just be one of Alan's hobbies?" I thought to myself wondering why it seemed Alan was just about everywhere we went. "You probably have a different map than I do! That's why you're hiding it!" shouted Alan still thinking the captain had a different map than him. "He has a wild imagination..." said Morgan chuckling a bit. "If you want to believe that, be my guest!" shouted Morgan back to Alan agitating him more. "What?!" shouted Alan clearly annoyed more. "Morgan! Come back here!" shouted the women still chasing us. "I don't see a reason to! Ha ha ha!" shouted Morgan as he laughed. "Captain!? Crystal!?" said Thomas. "What are you doing?" said Russell. "Just shut up and run!" said Morgan as he ran past them. "Whoa! A gang of women are charging toward us!" said Thomas. "Hurry and run!" said Morgan while he ran.

Everyone began to run for it on the captain's orders. "I understand women chasing you... But why is Alan after you, too?" said Russell while he ran. "It's complicated... Anyway, let's head for the ship! Did you get everything we need?" said the Captain running towards the Sirius. "Yes! I got everything on the list!" said Thomas running as well. "Crystal, are you okay like that?" I heard Christopher say sounding a bit worried. "You like to be carried, don't you?" said Eduardo teasing me again. " ... No, I don't." I said knowing I wouldn't be sat down till we were on the ship. I heard someone sigh which I figured must have been Nathan as he never says much anyway. When we passed the main street, the harbor came into view. "Morgan! Are you taking off without an explanation again!?" shouted the first woman which made me wonder just what those women do for a living that makes them able to keep up like that. "Remember this the next time you come to Laon!" shouted the second woman. "Sorry to break your hears again! The next time I come, I'll share my love with all of you!" shouted the captain while smiling.

I couldn't help but think that saying things like that was what caused the problem to begin with. "Damn it! They're leaving the port...Fuzzy! We're returning to our ship, too!" shouted Alan which made me think he really did enjoy chasing them. "Aye!" shouted Fuzzy as they took off for their ship. "Once everyone's aboard, we're leaving!" shouted Morgan as he boarded the ship. Everyone got on board in a flurry and quickly the Sirius sailed away from the port of Laon after the captain sat me down. "I wonder what we stopped here for..." I thought to myself as we sailed away. "Ha ha ha! A popular man has his woes." said the captain as he laughed. As I watched the captain wave to the women at the harbor I sighed deeply. As we left Laon and sailed, slowly the sky darkened. "This isn't good..." I heard Eduardo say. "Smells like rain..." said Nathan. Just as Eduardo looked up at the sky raindrops began to fall. "Eduardo, the ocean is starting to churn!" shouted Thomas. "There's going to be a storm. Let Captain know!" said Eduardo in response. "Aye!" said Thomas as he ran to tell the captain.

Captain Morgan came out from the cabin. "A storm, eh? I can smell a bad wind coming." said the captain looking a bit serious. "Captain, it's going to be pretty rough." said Eduardo. "Looks like it. Russell! Clear the deck! Thomas! Secure the cargo!" shouted Morgan preparing the ship for the worst. "Aye!" they shouted getting to work. As the ship sailed farther, the waves got bigger and the rain poured down harder on us. "The rain and waves are rough! I feel like it could swallow up the ship!" I thought to myself being careful not to fall over board. "Crystal! Go inside!" said Morgan wanting me to just stay in his room or something till it was over. "But maybe I could help..." I said not wanting to go inside while everyone was working so hard. "Then you can hold onto this bundle of rope!" said Russell handing me the rope. "Yes!" I said glad to be useful to them. "Don't push yourself!" said Christopher clearly worried about my safety. "...Captain. There is a large whirlpool approaching. I'm guessing it's the Cursed Delta." said Eduardo from the ships helm. "The Cursed Delta?" I asked wondering what that was as I had never heard of it before. "A large whirlpool that is said to swallow up all ships. I heard that it was around here." said Morgan still looking serious.

When I looked out at the ocean, a large whirlpool was spreading in the direction where the ship was headed. "We won't survive if we get caught in that!" I thought to myself as I looked out at it. "Captain! We have to do something..." I said knowing I probably sounded as worried as I felt. "Don't worry. As long as I'm here, this ship won't sink. Eduardo! Starboard helm!" said Morgan reassuring me and Giving Eduardo an order. "Aye!" said Eduardo as he steered the ship. "Russell and Thomas go port side and Christopher and Nathan starboard!" shouted Morgan giving the crew orders. "Aye!" they shouted as they went to where they were ordered. "Crystal, get back inside." said the captain smiling softly to me. "Okay..." I said knowing arguing would be pointless. "Hurry! If that's really the Cursed Delta, it's coming..." said Morgan looking serious again. "It?" I asked blinking a bit. Just then, the ship rocked heavily. "What is that!?" shouted Russell. "Something is coming out from the middle of the whirlpool..." said Thomas as he looked out at the whirlpool.

I wondered just what it was even though I was supposed to be heading inside. "The monster of the Cursed Delta, the hydra. So it really does exist." said Eduardo. With a large splash, a huge monster appeared way over our heads. "Are those snake heads? There are one, two, three... eight!?" I thought to myself as I looked up at the monster's heads. I tried to remember if my grandfather had ever faced one at sea but I was too scared to think about it much. "Hydra... If it attacks us..." I said as I stared up at the beast. "It's been a while since I've fought one so big. This will be fun." said Morgan smiling. "Huh?" is all I could say to that. "Captain Morgan is smiling in this situation.." I thought to myself. "Everyone, prepare for battle! We are going to make it out of this storm alive!" shouted Morgan looking serious once more. "Aye, Captain!" shouted everyone. "The monster is coming!" shouted Russell which made me scream a little as the neck of one of the monster's heads hit the side of the ship and rocked us tremendously. "Whoa!" shouted Thomas. "Thomas!" I shouted as I saw his body fly up from the impact. "Wow... That was close." said Thomas as he clung to a post.

I noticed he was about to fall into the ocean and I tried to think of what to do. "I know, this rope!" I thought to myself as I threw the rope to him that was tied to the mast. "Thomas! Hold on to this!" I shouted to him. "Thank you!" said Thomas as he grabbed the rope. He was able to stand up again thanks to that. "I'm so glad..." I thought to myself thankful he hadn't died. "Crystal! Watch out!" shouted Nathan. "Huh?" I said blinking a little. "The far-left head is aiming for you!" shouted Russell. When I looked up, my eyes met with the monster's left head. "It's really aiming for me..." I thought my legs freezing up. "Eek! I don't taste any good!" I shouted as if they would keep it from eating me. "I'm sure that's the last thing on it's mind!" shouted Nathan. "Damn... we're so busy with the other heads we can't save her!" shouted Christopher. It was true everyone was busy fighting one of the heads that they couldn't get to me in time. "Crystal! Try to run away!" shouted Christopher. "Okay!" I shouted knowing that probably was the best thing I could do. "The deck is slippery!" I thought to myself.

I tried to run, but slipped and fell instead. "It's going to get me!" I thought as I felt frozen in place where I fell. The large snake head lashed at me with it's fangs. "I'm... not gonna make it!" I thought as I closed my eyes in fear. I heard a sound of metal hitting something pretty hard. I opened my eyes and saw captain had drew his sword and blocked the snake head's fangs with it. "I'm your opponent today." said Morgan looking the snake dead in the eye. "Captain Morgan!" I said really glad he had come to my rescue. "I understand you want my attention.. but that was a dangerous move, Crystal." said the captain smiling to me as he pushed the monster back with one hand. "Whoa! He pushed it back with one hand!" I thought in amazement. "This one's causing too much racket. If this continues, the ship won't last. Russell!" shouted Morgan over the storm. "Yes!?" shouted Russell. "Give me one of your swords!... I'm going to take care of this!" shouted Morgan. "Aye, Captain!" said Russell as he handed Captain Morgan his sword.

Armed with two swords, the captain jumped high into the air. "Is he going to fight the monster alone!?" I thought watching him. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to cut off one or two of your heads!" shouted Captain Morgan as he fought on top of one of the monster's heads. "I can't believe it.. he's fighting on the top of the monster's head!" I said out loud as I watched him in awe. "Eduardo! Now's our chance. Get away from the whirlpool!" shouted Morgan as he continued to fight the monster. "Aye!" shouted Eduardo as he focused on steering the ship. In the slight moment when the monster was focused on the captain, Eduardo turned the steering wheel with all his might. "What's wrong? I'm giving you a piece of me. Come on!" shouted Morgan as he fought the monster. The monster hissed as it's focus was kept on the captain. "The only person who could match swords with the Pirate King is the Legendary Swordsman..." mumbled Russell as he looked up at Captain fighting the monster. "What? The Legendary Swordsman?" I asked looking at him.

I had never heard of a legendary swordsman before at least I couldn't remember ever hearing of one. "In this world, it is said that the Legendary Swordsman is the only one who could fight evenly with the Pirate King." said Russell. "I've heard that story before! It's the one about the mercenary who ran through countless battlefields!" said Thomas. "Right. There's even a rumor about him annihilating an entire force by himself. I became a swordsman because of him." said Russell. "And it's rumored that the only person who has fought this swordsman evenly is Captain Morgan!" said Thomas. "I see..." I said while listening to them. "Although he won't tell us what really happened." said Nathan. The captain was still fighting the monster alone while they told me about the legendary swordsman. "But he's still fighting a monster in the storm, alone... I wouldn't be surprised if the rumors are true..." I thought to myself as I looked out at the captain fighting. "I'm taking that head!" shouted Captain Morgan.

When Captain Morgan spread his arms the head of the monster fell into the ocean with a big splash. The hydra roared and writhed in pain as it returned to the center of the whirlpool. "Phew!" said Captain Morgan as he jumped back onto the Sirius. "You were amazing, Captain!" said Russell as Captain gave him back his sword. "The waves are calming down. We'll sail through the storm quickly. "That was some good exercise. Is everyone okay?" said Morgan acting as if fighting an eight headed hydra was normal everyday work. "Aye, aye, Captain!" shouted everyone. Captain turned toward me and smiled softly. "Are you okay, too, Crystal?" he asked me while smiling. "Yes. I think so..." I said glad I didn't get eaten. "Ha ha ha! You're something, aren't you? There's a reason we let you aboard the Sirius!" he said laughing happily. "I don't think I'll be surprised by anything I see anymore..." I thought to myself still thinking how amazing it was when he fought the hydra.

Soon the sky cleared up a bit and the ocean settled down. "Oh. It looks like we've passed through the storm. Look at that sunrise." said Captain looking out at the horizon. The sky brightened and the sun shone through. "Everyone, good job! Thanks for the hard work!" said Captain Morgan smiling. The crew raised their hands in response to the captain's words. "Because of the captain, we were able to survive the storm. I thought he was irresponsible and a womanizer, but he truly is the world's best pirate..." I thought to myself as I watched him. "Crystal, good job to you, too." said Captain Morgan as he smiled to me. "Huh?" I said blinking wondering why I was being told good job. "You saved Thomas. You protected your fellow mate with your life. That makes you a true Sirius crew member." he said looking serious when he realized I had forgot what I did. "Thank you very much, Crystal!" said Thomas with a slight blush in his cheeks. "You did great." said Captain Morgan as he ruffled my hair a little.

I suddenly felt a feeling I've never felt before. "Am I happy that Captain praised me?" I thought to myself trying to understand. "That was quite a scare, wasn't it? But you're okay now." said Captain as he continued to smile to me. "I'm fine..." I said still confused by my feelings. "I thought he was just a scumbag... but now I admire him as a captain who protected his ship and crew..." I thought to myself. "A little..." I started to said being a bit honest. "Oh? You're honest today. How unusual." said the captain smiling. "A little impressed. But I'm not in love!" I said knowing that's what he was thinking. "You just can't be honest with your feelings, right? You're so adorable..." he said smiling to me still. "I'm telling you, you're wrong!" I said blushing a little. "Ha ha ha! It's suspicious if you deny it when you're blushing. Looks like I won't be sleeping much tonight!" he said loudly while laughing. "Please don't say things like that so loudly!" I said blushing still. "Everyone could hear us!" I thought to myself embarrassed by this.

Russell smirked while he watched us. "We'll pretend we don't hear anything, so don't worry." he said starting to tease me once again. "I don't think you can handle Captain." said Eduardo smirking as well. "Please don't have a lover's quarrel in the middle of the night." said Nathan who I couldn't tell if he was teasing or being serious. "If that's what Crystal wants, I won't stop you." said Christopher sounding as if he believed it. "I didn't hear anything!" said Thomas blushing. "Please, everyone! It's not like that! So please don't say weird things!" I said feeling super embarrassed. "I'm such a sinful man, ha ha ha!" said the captain laughing. "I think it was foolish of me to be impressed...I want to go home to Yamato after all!" I thought to myself still feeling embarrassed. Under the bright sun, Captain Morgan's laughter was echoing on the deck.


	5. Port of Aqua

-Author note: I have lots of chapters finished just have to spell check and name them get em up when I can -

In order to fix the damage which the ship sustained from the storm and the hydra, the Sirius stopped at a port called Aqua. "This town is pretty run down." said Thomas as we got off the boat. "There aren't many fishing boats either. Looks impoverished." said Nathan as we looked around. "Either way, go find a shipwright who can fix the ship! We'll stay here till the ship is fixed." said Morgan calmly. "We should start by talking to the townspeople." said Christopher smiling. "I want to drink, too. I'll be at the bar. Crystal, come with me!" said Captain Morgan smiling. I agreed to come with him just because I didn't feel like arguing with him over it. This bar was a bit impoverished like the rest of the town but it was still nice. The captain ordered me a glass of water since I didn't want any alcohol. "Hey! How could a glass of water cost ten copper coins!?" said Morgan surprised by the price. "I'm sorry sit. Water is scarce here." said our waitress. "But I saw a large waterfall at the edge of town." I said wondering why water was scarce but yet there was a huge waterfall. "Maybe they can't drink that water?" I thought to myself. "Well, that's... um..." said the waitress being a bit evasive with her answer

Morgan didn't look really happy but I don't blame him it was his money after all. "Gah, what a scam!" said Morgan frowning a bit. "Sorry..." she said still not answering about the waterfall. "Please don't pick on her." said the owner of the bar. "You're..." said Morgan looking a bit surprised. "It's been a while, Morgan. Are you still wandering about, as usual?" said the owner smiling a bit to Morgan. "Huh? The owner also knows the captain?" I thought while watching them. "Shoot... No wonder this place looked familiar. It was your town." said Morgan looking away a little. "Aren't all port towns the same for you? The home of many broken hearts..." said the owner. "Are you going to lecture me again?" asked Morgan still looking away a bit. "I can't help it... Oh? You're..." said the owner noticing me. "Yes?" I said blinking a bit. "You've gone for someone younger than usual..." said the Owner turning her attention back to Morgan. "No, we're not like that!" I said feeling embarrassed. "I know, I know. This is Morgan we're talking about. He doesn't put it into words, right? He's sneaky like that." said the owner as she patted my shoulder.

I blinked a bit still feeling embarrassed. "Is she... feeling sorry for me? Captain Morgan must really be a womanizer..." I thought to myself. "Forget about me. So, why is the water in this town so expensive? Is that waterfall out at the back just for show?" said Morgan changing the subject back to the water. "Well, the Winston Family, who runs this town recently had their son take over." said the owner. "The owner of that manor on the mountain?" asked Morgan as he looked serious. "That's right. The previous owner was a good man. But his spoiled son is greedy. He is controlling the dam and restricting the water flow to this town. The amount of water you get is determined by how much you pay him. That's why we have to sell water." said the owner telling us just what was wrong. "How horrible... to have to sell water..." I said feeling bad for the people of Aqua. "And that's why a cup of water costs as much as a cup of alcohol." said Morgan frowning a bit. "I want to do something about it... But it's hard to win against the rich." said the owner sadly. "How annoying... Forget the water, bring me booze!" said Morgan still frowning. "Got it." said the Owner.

Before she left our table, she tapped me on the shoulder. "I've never seen Morgan bring in a girl like you. Perhaps Morgan is serious this time." she said to me. "Huh?" I said blinking confused. "Morgan is just lonely. That's why he goes from woman to woman." she said smiling softly to me. "I see..." I said not sure what else to say. "Why is she telling me this? I can't do anything..." I thought to myself wondering why she felt the need to tell me that. "I'm putting Morgan in your hands." said the Owner as she squeezed my hand a little before she returned to the counter. "I wouldn't know what to do with him in my hands..." I thought to myself. "What's wrong?" said Morgan looking at me while smiling softly. "Oh. Nothing." I said not wantign to tell him what I was thinking. "Lonely... that doesn't seem to be the best word to describe the captain.." I thought to myself wondering still why she had told me that. While the owner's words echoed in my head I gazed at the captain as he started to drink.

Nathan had found someone to fix the ship so we returned to the Sirius for the time being. "Because there's a shortage of water... the market seems pretty dull..." I said as I followed Morgan. "Water is a necessity. Once it's no longer freely obtainable, you lose spirit." said Morgan calmly. When we were walking the main street of the market, a boy bumped into the captain's leg. "Whoa! Are you okay?" he asked the boy looking a little concerned for the child. "I-I'm so sorry!" said the boy sounding a bit frightened. "You look weak. Do you have a fever?" asked Morgan as he gently smiled to the boy. "No, I'm just hungry..." said the boy. "Oh my gosh... When was the last time you ate?" I asked feeling sorry for the boy. "Oh, It's not just that there isn't enough food... I have a lot of younger brothers." said the boy. "You're working to feed them?" asked captain looking a bit sad. "Yes. We lost our patents at sea. I need to take care of them..." said the boy sadly. "This boy... is not even old enough to work..." I thought to myself wanting to help him. "...Hey. Do you know where I can find the best bread in town?" asked Morgan as he smiled softly. "Um, yes. You can do down the street and go left..." said the boy looking up to Captain Morgan.

I was wondering why he was asking the boy about bread seeing he was suffering so much from not eating. "I'm not used to this place. Could you go and buy it for me?" said Morgan smiling softly. "Huh?" said the boy. "Here's some money. You can keep the change for your trouble." said Morgan as he handed the boy a gold coin while smiling. "This is too much!" said the boy looking at the coin. "I don't have anything smaller. I used it all up at the bar." said the captain smiling still. "But..." said the boy trying to argue. "I don't like carrying around a lot of coins. So come on! Please go get me that bread!" said Captain Morgan smiling still. "Yes, sir!" said the boy before he took off down the street. I watched the boy disappear down the street. "What's wrong?" asked the captain looking at me. "Did you feel sorry for the boy?" I asked looking at him. "It's not like that. I just wanted some freshly baked bread." he said smiling to me. "I know he's just saying that..." I thought to myself. "I bought the bread!" said the boy as he came running back. "Oh, thanks kid. You bought a lot." said Morgan while he smiled.

The boy came back with a large paper bag filled with freshly baked bread. "But I can't accept so much change..." said the boy as he tried to hand the change to Morgan. "I don't need it back. We're in a hurry. Let's go, Crystal!" said Morgan smiling. "Okay!" I said smiling a bit as well glad the boy would have money to feed his brothers and him. Captain ruffled the boys hair before he walked briskly away. "This bread looks delicious." I said looking at the bread. "Yeah. I'm sure the crew will love it. It was a good choice to ask the boy." said Morgan smiling. When I turned around, the boy was bowing his head deeply. "I thought pirates did only bad things... But I guess that's not the case... well Grandpa was nice too but.. I guess I just forgot that.." I thought to myself as I followed Morgan back on board the Sirius. Once we were back on board the captain called everyone together for a meeting. "We're going to loot the treasures of the Winston Manor!" said Morgan declaring his plans. "I heard about him in town. Sounds like a real scumbag." said Russell frowning a bit. "I can't forgive him for controlling the dam and selling the rights to distribute water." said Christopher looking angry. "Ha ha ha! I don't care about that. I just that there are rare treasures in Winston Manor. So we'll take them all!" said the captain with a large smile.

I sat there listening to them wondering what would happen to the town after they take the treasures from the manor. "I'm sure those items are unbefitting of a bumpkin aristocrat." said Eduardo looking scary as usual. "Hee hee, I can't wait!" said Thomas looking pretty happy. "Early tomorrow morning, we'll attack the manor when day breaks. We start preparing tonight!" said Captain Morgan looking serious. "Aye, Captain!" said everyone. "Is the captain after the Winston treasures? But he said before that he doesn't steal thoughtlessly..." I thought to myself as I listened to them. "He's a scumbag no one will pity even if he is ransacked. We're going all out on this one." said Morgan as he gave a fearless smile. When daybreak came the Sirius crew left to strike Winston Manor. The manor was very large and nice compared to the rest of the town. Christopher and Nathan immediately knocked out the security guards at the gate and inside. Then we went inside Winston Manor.

The inside was just as nice as the outside which made me feel even worse for the people of Aqua. "This looks like a good place to hide a treasure!" said Morgan as he smiled. "What the.. Who are you men!?" said a man in a really fancy outfit with a white top hat. "Wow, the room is filled with furnishings!" I thought looking around at all the fancy things. "We're just some pirates passing through." said Morgan looking pretty serious. "P-P-Pirates!?" said the man who I assumed to be Lord Winston. "We heard you've been enjoying a good living. So we thought we should get in on that." said Morgan smiling. "Wh-What you're doing is robbery! Where... Where are my security guards!?" said Lord Winston. "All of them are sound asleep, like babies. Probably overslept. Incompetent guards." said Russell smirking a bit. "Whaat!?" said Lord Winston as his eyes grew wide as plates. "Next time, I suggest you hire guards who can wake up on time." said Morgan while smiling. "You.. You filth!" shouted Lord Winston with a mixture of rage and fear. "Filth? I'll take that as a compliment. Crew! Take the treasure!" said Morgan smiling before going back to being serious when he gave the crew the order. "Aye!" they said and got to work.

Everyone started digging around the room while I stayed near the captain. "You drink good stuff, don't you?" said Captain Morgan as he sat down on the bench in the room and opened up a bottle on the table. "Wow, look at all the jewels!" said Thomas as he helped gather the treasures. "This is made of pure gold... What is this a bear?" said Russell as he picked up a statue that looked to be a bear or something. "Such horrible taste..." said Eduardo as he looked it over. "D-Do you think you are going to get away with this?" said Lord Winston still looking angry and scared. "We're pirates. Of course we will." said Morgan smiling still. "If we were worried about getting caught we wouldn't be pirates!" said Russell smiling happily. "Ha ha ha! Russell is right. Crystal! Pour me a drink, will you?" said Morgan while he laughed. "Sure..." I said deciding not to bother asking why me. I sat down next to Captain Morgan and poured him some wine. "Even if the man is a bad man, should we really do this?" I thought to myself. "Captain, we've collected most of the valuables." said Nathan calmly. "Noooo, my precious treasure!" said Lord Winston. "...Hey, you're not hiding a room, are you?" said Captain Morgan as he grabbed Lord Winston's chin and forced his head up. "No! I don't have a hidden room!" said Lord Winston.

Captain Morgan frowned looking serious once more. "... I can see that you're lying. Search the room! Carefully!" said Morgan making me wonder what could be left. "Aye!" said everyone as they continued to search. "If he wan'ts treasure, he got everything already... What is he thinking?" I thought to myself s I gazed out the window. "You can see the dam from here!" I thought to myself as I saw the dam that was making the people suffer. "I wonder if we can open up that dam somehow..." I said out loud as I gazed at the dam. "Just so that the townspeople could use their water freely..." I thought to myself hoping maybe we could help them. "A door... It's a trick door." said Eduardo which made me look over. "Oh! Not that door!" said Lord Winston. "Thanks for the honest response. Eduardo! Christopher! Can you open it?" said Morgan while smiling. "It' a simple image-matching door. See? It's open." said Christopher smiling after easily opening the door. "Don't go in there! The control switch for the dam is in that room!" said Lord Winston. "I see... You were hiding it here." said Captain as he got up and peered inside the room. "So you used this machine to control the flow of the water, eh? You took elaborate steps to prevent water from reaching the townspeople..." said Morgan frowning once more.

I watched from the bench wondering what was going to happen now. "Please don't break the control switch! Anything but that! I'll give you all the treasures you want!" said Lord Winston trying to bribe the captain. "Hm. You really don't want me to?" asked the captain looking at him. "I beg you! I'll give you anything else!" begged Lord Winston. "I see, I see." said Captain with a large smile. "What do you want? Tell me." said Lord Winston looking hopeful. "Unfortunately, I can't give you this one. I was charged as much to drink water as if I were drinking alcohol. Do you know what this means?" said Morgan smiling. "No, I don't..." said Lord Winston looking at Morgan. "That I don't give a damn about your request! Break the machine into pieces!" said Morgan frowning. "All right! I've been waiting for some fun like this!" said Russell happily. "We can unleash our violent natures without worry!" said Thomas sounding just as happy. Russell and Thomas took the lead and broke the dam control switch.

I looked outside when I heard the sound of rushing water and saw that the dam broke from the sudden release of so much water. "No... my.. precious treasure!" said Lord Winston as he watched the water flow free. "Water is everyone's treasure. You need to learn the pain of being denied water." said Morgan smiling softly. When we left Winston Manor the water from the dam had brought life back to Aqua. "When the water flows through this town it's so beautiful." I said as I saw how happy everyone looked. I had even saw a fountain had sprung back to life thanks to them breaking the control switch. "This is how the real Aqua looks." said Christopher smiling softly. The town was full with joyful voices reacting to the sound of water. "Oops. I guess I went too far." said Morgan. "Wasn't this what you meant to do in the first place?" I asked him while blinking a bit. "Ha ha ha! You think to highly of me. I'm a pirate. I only think of myself." he said smiling and laughing a bit. "But..." I said confused by him. "You think I'm a saint of something?" he asked looking at me his smile fading.

I thought about it for a moment I understood he was a pirate but at the same time he showed kindness to others. "I don't think... you're a bad person." I said speaking honestly. "I didn't think you'd say that about me." he said smiling softly to me. "But as a pirate, that's problematic. But now, we can drink all the water we want! Maybe the booze will get cheaper, too!" said Morgan frowning a little but then smiling when he thought of the upside. "The lives of the townspeople should improve now." said Christopher smiling softly while rubbing the back of his head. "Doing good deeds is nice, once in a while." said Russell smirking a bit. "You're right!" said Thomas smiling happily. "Hmph... It's good that we got treasure out of this." said Eduardo looking normal with his arms crossed. "I thought all pirates were bad men... bit the Sirius crew is different. And Captain Morgan is really a kind person inside... True Grandpa was a good man but... I only met him after he had given up the life of a pirate... so I guess I just don't know what to think of pirates right now..." I thought to myself as I looked out at the town and gave a soft smile at how happy things would be here in Aqua.

Captain's eyes were calm as he gazed at the town. "I probably don't know anything about the captain yet. I hope I can get to know him better..." I thought to myself while I watched him. "I what am I thinking?" I said out loud to myself. Just as I was about to chase after everyone who was heading back to the ship I was grabbed from behind. "Keep quiet!" came the voice of whoever it was that was covering my mouth from behind to keep me from making any noise. "What!? What happened!?" I thought to myself as they held my mouth shut.


	6. The Navy

-Author note: So I suck at naming chapters on this _" so yeah I just called this one The Navy cause of how it starts and such ^_^" -

I was panicking a little wondering what would happen to me now and how I could call out for help. "You're coming with us." said the voice which made me panic a bit more. "Everyone! Captain Morgan!" I thought as if they could sense my thoughts. My mouth was covered and my hands were behind my back and they were taking me somewhere. They took me to what looked like a barrack located in the center of town. "Why did they bring me here? Do they think I'm a pirate?" I thought to myself as I realized two soldiers were standing at the entrance. "Sorry for treating you so roughly. We didn't wan't them to notice." said one of them as he looked at me. "And you are...?" I asked looking at him wondering if I was safe or needed to scream for help and hope the crew of the Sirius would hear me. "The uniform he's wearing... The Imperial Navy?" I thought as I looked at him more trying to figure out why the navy had kidnapped me. "The men you were with. Do you know who they are?" he asked me.

I didn't think I should say anything even if they were pirates they hadn't hurt me and they weren't bad people. "I know you're scared, but could you answer? I know that they are the Sirius crew." said the soldier as he looked at me. I stayed quiet not sure if I should say anything or could for that matter. "There are witnesses placing you with them at the bar." said the soldier which was true I had been with Captain Morgan then. "I'm..." I said trying to determine what to say to the soldiers. "You don't have to be so scared. I know that you're not one of them." said the soldier which surprised me a bit. "Huh?" I said confused by that. "Then why was I brought here?" I thought to myself not fully understanding what was going on. "There's no way a child like you is a member of the Sirius. I'm assuming you were just forced to tag along with one of the pirates, right?" said the soldier which did hurt a bit I may be small, but I'm a full grown woman. "Well... Sort of..." I said trying to figure out what to say. "I guess that's not a lie..." I thought to myself remembering that my poor choice in hiding places was what led to all of this.

I thought more for a moment trying to decide what else to say. "I'm offering to help you." said the soldier which snapped me from my thoughts. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "These are wanted posters of the Sirius pirates." said the soldier as he placed six sheets of paper on the desk. They had the letters "WANTED" on them along with the Sirius crew members' portraits and bounty. "Look at the amount." he said as I looked at the posters. "The bounty is ... there are one, two, three, four zeros...What!? There's that much of a bounty on them!?" I said looking at it and noticing that they were all so high "That's right." said the soldier as I gazed at the pictures. "And I'm sure the captain's is especially high because he's the Pirate King..." I thought to myself. "You don't want to be bound by those horrible pirates anymore, right?" he said looking to me still. "Well..." I said not sure what to say. "I'm not sure why, but I can't say no..." I thought to myself. "If you help us capture the Sirius pirates. I'll hand over the entire bounty to you and will even take you back to your hometown." said the soldier. "What?" was all I could say. "I could... go back to Yamato?" I thought to myself not sure what to do.

I kept silent as I thought of what to do or say in this situation. "If you have that much money you won't ever have to work again." said the soldier which made me think about my family. "My family I left behind in Yamato... If I get this money, they won't have to work so hard." I thought to myself. "Um, can I think about it? Alone, outside?" I said wanting to get out of the barrack. "Sure. It might affect your life, after all. But if you aren't brave now you may get killed by them one day." said the soldier. "Are the Sirius members that scary?" I asked surprised he said that about the crew. "That's why there is a high bounty on them. Pirates are not human. Whatever you do, you never let your guard down with them." said the soldier showing he clearly didn't like pirates or believed they were all evil men. "Yes. I understand that..." I said deciding it unwise to try and argue that not all pirates were bad. "Then, once you make your decision, come back here. Make sure they don't find out about our little meeting." said the soldier calmly. "Yes..." I said to him while nodding slightly.

I left afterwords trying to figure out what to do. "What should I do?" I said out loud to myself. "If I side with the military, I can go back to Yamato and bring money home to my family. And... I'm sure the pirates are bad people..." I thought to myself trying to figure out what to do. "No.. They're not." I said out loud as if I were arguing with someone. "The members of Sirius aren't regular pirates, like Grandpa was. If they see someone in need, they help them... Even if Captain Morgan is really a kind person..." I thought to myself feeling torn between what I should do. "But if I don't do something now... would I have to be on the Sirius forever?" I said to myself as I walked along the street. I bumped into someone pretty hard while I was lost in thought. "Oh! I'm sorry! I was lost in thought... Oh!?" I said realizing I bumped into Captain Morgan. "Hey lady, where are you going with that despondent face? Are you running away from the pirates?" he asked while smiling softly to me. "Captain Morgan!" I said surprised to see him. "Sheesh, there you are!" said Russell looking a bit angry. "We were worried because you disappeared. We thought you were kidnapped!" said Thomas looking sad and worried.

I was surprised to see them and find out they had been worried about me. "I-I'm so sorry!" I said not sure what else in my surprised state. "You shouldn't walk the streets of an unknown town by yourself. What happened, anyway?" said Christopher looking just as sad as Thomas. "Oh, I wanted to buy something..." I lied to them which made me feel a bit bad but I couldn't tell them what just happened. "What? If so, you should have told us beforehand." said Christopher looking a bit surprised. "It's because I didn't buy her anything in Laon. Please don't be hard on her." said Morgan smiling softly. "We thought you were sold to gypsies." said Nathan patting me on the head. "It would be hard to sell her. Honestly, you troublemaker." said Eduardo. "Eduardo was in a bad mood the whole time you were gone." said Christopher smiling gently to me. "I thought it would be a pain if she was in trouble. You were pretty upset yourself, Doc." said Eduardo calmly. "When people are worried, they get upset. Either way, I'm glad you're safe." said Christopher smiling softly. "I'm really glad, too. We were worried what we would do if we never found you..." said Thomas smiling happily.

I was still so surprised they had all come to look for me and had all been worried about me in some way. "You were actually crying and sniffling." said Russell while smiling. "I wasn't sniffling! It's not true! Believe me, Crystal!" said Thomas while blushing. "O-Okay. I'm sorry to make you worry." I said still surprised. "And Captain insisted we find you or else we couldn't leave this town. That's why we had no choice but to look for you!" said Russell going back to his normal attitude. "Usually, Captain tends to leave women at the port." said Eduardo telling me something I had already figured of the captain. "Ha ha ha! She's a member of the Sirius! We can't leave one of our own behind!" he said laughing and smiling. "Everyone was really worried about me..." I thought to myself. "Okay! Let's return to the ship!" said Thomas happily. "Uh, okay." I said blinking at how happy he was. "Crystal, come here!" said Captain Morgan while smiling. I came to him as told and was promptly lifted up which I found embarrassing. "I don't want you getting lost again. I'm going to carry you to the Sirius." he said smiling. "This is embarrassing!" I said speaking honestly about how I felt with being carried.

The captain smiled as he continued to carry me. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're being carried by the great Captain Morgan. You should feel lucky." said Captain light-heartedly. His light-hearted words were stinging. "What should I do?" I thought to myself as he carried me back to the ship. It was decided once we got back to the ship that the Sirius would stay the night in the port. "What should I do? I need to decide soon!" I thought to myself while I was in the captain's cabin. The expensive velour rocking chair had become my special seat as I was seated there again. "What's wrong? Is something the matter?" asked Captain Morgan who was still smiling softly to me. "Huh?" I said being pulled out of my thoughts. "You haven't said a word ever since you came back. It's unusual, because you're always saying one thing or another." said Morgan looking a bit worried. "Oh... I haven't?" I asked having not noticed that I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I was being different. "Usually you're so noisy. When you're quiet it throws me off." said Captain smiling to me.

Captain got off the bed and crouched down before me. "Did something happen while you were alone?" asked Captain looking concerned as he looked me in the face. I couldn't think of what to say as I still couldn't decide what to do. "Did the bar owner say something to you?" he asked thinking maybe she had said something hurtful to me or something. "No... It's not like that..." I said looking down. "I can't even look him in the face..." I thought to myself feeling worse. Seeing me look down, Captain smiled wryly. "Is it something you don't want to tell me?" he asked. "No, it's not that..." I said still not looking him in the face. "You don't have to be polite. I'm not assuming that you trust me so much that you would confide in me." he said before poking my cheek lightly. "Can I touch you?" he asked which threw me off quite a bit. "Huh?" I asked surprised by his question. "I'm asking if I can touch your cheek." he asked giving me a soft smile. "Why are you asking now? Usually, you touch me without permission..." I said still confused by him.

He continued to smile to me even though I was still confused. "Even I can be considerate when talking to a woman who's feeling down. Can I?" he said. "...Sure." I said still surprised that he asked before touching me. Captain smiled at my answer, and then placed his large hand on my cheek. "I wonder how much sin has tainted this hand... and how many people he has helped with this hand... I used to think that about Grandpa's hand when I got older... I remember so much now about when I was a little girl..." I thought to myself. It was then that I realized that the captain's hand was covered in scars. "If you're worried about what to do then just do what you think is right." said the Captain smiling to me. "What I think is right?" I asked blinking a little. "That's right. The worst thing you can do is lie to yourself. Take the path you believe in." he said which reminded me of something my grandfather once told me. "Do what I think is right... Grandpa used to say... I should always stand up for what I think is right... I can't betray everyone on the Sirius! I..." I thought to myself knowing what I had to do now.

I realized I couldn't betray everyone on the Sirius who had been nice to me and so worried before. "I still want to stay..." I muttered to myself. "I wan't to stay with the captain... This irresponsible womanizer, but kind-hearted man..." I thought to myself. "What's wrong?" asked the captain as I made my decision. "We need to leave this port immediately!" I said knowing I had to warn them now. "What are you talking about?" he asked me a bit surprised by my sudden statement. "The navy is after the Sirius!" I said felling better that I was now telling the truth. "What?" he said while looking at me. With that, Captain called everyone on deck. "Eduardo, we're leaving immediately." said Captain looking serious. "Aye." said Eduardo. "Nathan, how are the repairs?" asked Captain. "They're practically done. It shouldn't be a problem to set sail." said Nathan. "The navy is playing dirty for trying to use Crystal..." said Russell angrily. "I hope they didn't treat you horribly." said Christopher looking worried about me.

Captain had told them that the navy was after the Sirius and I had managed to tell them what really had happened so now everyone knew that navy had practically dragged me off. "I'm okay. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." I said felling bad that I had lied but feeling better for having told them the truth. "Captain! The cannon on that island is aiming for us!" shouted Thomas from up in the crow's nest. "The navy, eh? Prepare to attack!" said Morgan still looking serious. "Aye!" said shouted Russell. "Crystal, it's going to shake a little. Hold on tight." said Morgan looking to me. "Okay!" I said. The sounds of cannon fire was heard and it did shake a bit but I held on as told and I could hear the navy shouting. "The pirates are getting away! Fire! Fire!" they shouted. "Fire the cannon!" shouted Morgan as the navy shouted not to let the Pirate King get away. "The wind is so hot! I didn't know you could feel so much heat from the cannons!" I thought to myself as they battled. "Eduardo! Can we get out!?" shouted Morgan. "Aye. A little farther and we'll be out of their firing range." said Eduardo sounding calm as he navigated the ship. "First a monster, then the navy! We are pretty popular as of late!" said the captain smiling a large smile.

The captain took his sword and pointed it at the navy. "Don't think it'd be easy to capture me! Next time bring the entire Imperial Navy, if you'd like! Ha ha ha!" shouted the captain before he started to laugh. The Sirius safely sailed away from the Port of Aqua dodging the attacks from the navy. "I'm so glad we were able to get out of there in one piece!" I thought to myself as we sailed away. At night, the deck was prepared for a celebration. "Today we're celebrating the fact that Crystal saved the Sirius!" said Captain smiling a big smile. "No, I didn't do anything so grand..." I said feeling bad still. "Listen. If the navy had ambushed us it would have been harder for us to escape. So, good job!" said the captain smiling before hugging me tightly. I let out a surprised "Eek!" from the sudden hug. "Good girl! You're quite a woman!" said Captain smiling still. "Sheesh. This is the same man who was asking if he could touch me?" I thought to myself. "But I'm surprised." said Russell looking at me. "Me, too. I didn't think you'd actually side with us..." said Eduardo actually looking surprised. "The crew of the Sirius saved the town of Aqua. I didn't understand why you should be captured." I said honestly.

That was the main reason I couldn't side with the navy. "Thank you, Crystal." said Christopher smiling softly to me. "I made your favorite, stewed potatoes. So eat up!" said Nathan he looked a bit angry but by now I had come to figure that was the only expression his face showed a whole lot. "Thank you!" I said smiling happy for the stewed potatoes. The captain lifted me up high in the air. "Eek!" was all I could say as he did. "Crystal saved her mates. That makes her part of the Sirius crew!" said Captain Morgan smiling and raising his glass of alcohol. "Cheers to Crystal!" he said smiling his large smile. "Cheers!" said everyone smiling and raising their glasses as well. "One of the Sirius crew... I'm one of them..." I thought to myself feeling a soft smile grace my lips. I couldn't believe it.. but I was happy to hear those words.


	7. Captain of the Crew

-Author note: I'm sure you're all tired of my notes but I realized in past ones I didn't mention I don't own this the characters I just own my name "Crystal" lol anyway if you've read this far and actually like this story thank you!~ 3 if you don't like well sorry I tried D: -

The Sirius once again was heading for Skull Island. "I can't believe I'm on this ship by choice..." I thought to myself as I mopped the floor. While I was moping the floor I saw the captain looking out from the deck towards the ocean. "He is such a mysterious man... Even though he is the feared Pirate King, he is charming and gentle..." I thought to myself as I watched him. I realized that I couldn't take my eyes off of him. "Does this mean... I'm attracted to him?" I thought to myself. "What's wrong, Crystal? You keep sighing while holding the mop." said Christopher smiling softly to me. "Oh, sorry! I'll get back to work!" I said feeling embarrassed. "Are you all right? Do you feel sick?" asked Christopher who looked a little worried. "No, I'm fine. I was just dazed... Maybe the sun is too strong today..." I said trying not to admit that I was thinking about Captain Morgan. Christopher looked at me with knowing eyes. "Were you looking at Captain?" he said smiling softly. "What!? N-No! It's not like that!" I said feeling super embarrassed. "Oh..." said Christopher sighing a bit. "Why is Christopher the one sighing now!?" I thought to myself feeling a bit confused.

He smiled once more to me. "Well, it seems that Captain cares deeply for you, too." he said still smiling. "Um..." I said blinking a bit. "I wonder if Christopher would know more about the captain..." I thought to myself. "Do you think the captain is a lonely person?" I asked curiously to see if he thought the same as the bar owner back in Aqua. "That's out of the blue. Why are you asking?" said Christopher looking at me a bit surprised. "I was told by a lady at Aqua that the captain is lonely." I said really wanting to know more. "And this lady..." said Christopher. "Yes, I think... she was involved with Captain in the past." I said knowing what he was about to ask. "I see..." said Christopher rubbing the back of his head. Christopher looked at the captain who was still gazing at the ocean. "The top... I guess it can be a lonely place." said Christopher giving me a soft smile. "I agree..." I said glancing at the captain. "Especially if you're the Pirate King. What Captain has on his shoulders is something we can't even imagine. But..." said Christopher. "But?" I asked blinking a little. "If the lady said that, maybe she meant it in a different way." said Christopher smiling softly.

I blinked a bit confused by what he meant in different way. "Huh?" I said wondering what he meant. "I'm sure you'll understand soon enough." said Christopher smiling to me. "What do you mean?" I asked him feeling like a kid being told they'll understand when they're older. "Hmm... I can't explain it clearly right now. I just have a feeling." he said patting me on the head gently. "Ever since you joined us, Captain has changed." he said smiling still. "Do you really think so?" I asked him wondering if Captain really had changed. "Yeah. How, I can't really say... But I've also noticed that before, he keeps to himself..." he said frowning a little clearly thinking on how to word it. "You, too?" I said having noticed that Captain tends to keep to himself a bit. "Although I wouldn't say it's loneliness... Maybe you can change him in a positive way." he said smiling softly. We then heard Russell calling for Christopher. "I think Russell needs me. Maybe he's hurt." said Christopher still smiling softly. "Do you think there is anything I can do for Captain?" I asked wondering I could help him not be lonely. "... I think staying by his side is best." said Christopher smiling.

I blinked at his simple answer. "Is that all?" I asked blinking still. "Hee hee. When you disappeared Captain was pretty flustered." said Christoper smiling more. And with that, Christopher went back to the cabin. "I wonder if the captain cared enough to worry about me..." I thought to myself. Once I started to wonder, I couldn't stop thinking about Captain's past for the rest of the day. When I finished eating dinner and returned to Captain's quarters, he was drinking on his bed. "I've gotten used to this smell..." I thought as I sat on the usual chair. Sitting there I decided to speak up. "How do you become a Pirate King?" I asked him thinking that was a very good question. "Ha ha! You never cease to entertain me. Why are you so curious all of a sudden?" he said laughing a bit at my sudden question. "It's been on my mind for a while. Because you're a king, but not a king of a kingdom." I told him honestly. "Maybe if I ask questions, I'll understand him better..." I thought to myself hoping that would work. "It's a top secret shared among pirates..." he said smiling softly. "Is it that much of a big deal?" I asked blinking a bit. "But since it's you, I'll make an exception. Come over here." said Captain.

Captain Morgan waved his hand from the bed motioning for me to come over. I came over as told my curiosity getting the better of me. "You have to come closer. Closer. Someone might here." he said smiling softly still. "Is it something that is that much of a secret?" I thought as I timidly scooted closer to him as told. The captain drew closer. His lips were right next to my ear. "A pirate king..." he said softly. "Yes?" I asked wondering just what it was that was such a big secret. ".. is decided by a game of rock-paper-scissors." he said clearly teasing me. "You're teasing me again!" I said blushing and pouting. "Ha ha ha! What's the point of telling you how one becomes a Pirate King? Or are you trying to take my spot as Pirate King?" he said laughing and teasing me still. "No, I'm not, but..." I said looking up at the captain, whose face was very close to mine. "Um... The lady at Aqua said that you're a lonely man." I said trying not to blush more at how close his was was. "What? I can't believe she said that to you..." he said frowning a little. "Well, the other day, you said that the worst thing you can do is lie to yourself, right?" I said looking at him.

He smiled slightly at that. "...Yeah." he said. "When you said that, your eyes looked really sad, so..." I said noticing they looked a little sad again. "... Crystal..." he said. "Um, I thought maybe something was bothering you..." I said wondering if he'd open up to me. "You're worried about me?" he asked looking a bit sad. "I'm a little worried. Since you're important to the Sirius..." I said telling the truth. "Thanks, but I would prefer it if you were worried for me personally. Are you planning to pretend you don't know anything and sneak into my heart like that? You're in love with me after all, aren't you?" he said smiling softly. I blushed a bit caught off guard by that. The captain suddenly pushed me down on the bed. "It's a shame when you don't take advantage of a woman's advances, right?" he said smiling down to me. "What? I don't know!" I said not sure what to do. "You've been throwing little hints. If you want me to make you into a woman stop beating around the bush and just say you want me." he said looking serious. "That's not what I want!" I said angrily as I slapped him.

Without realizing what I was doing I had slapped the captain across the face. "Oh..." I said realizing what I had done. "Ha ha ha! Even a child like you reacts like a woman. That one stung." said Captain laughing. The captain rolled off the bed slowly. "You should be glad I have no interest in kids." he said smiling. "What!?" I said confused by everything that just happened. "Listen, Crystal. It's fine that you're curious. But sometimes, curiosity does kill the cat." he said looking serious. The hand that hit Captain Morgan was still burning and I was frustrated. "Shoot, I'm going to cry..." I thought to myself. I couldn't take it, so I ran out of the cabin. When I ran out, I bumped into Nathan by the stairs. "I'm sorry!" I said quickly. "... It's fine. Did something happen?" he asked looking at me. I noticed he didn't look so angry usually he always looks to be mad about something but he looks kinda concerned or surprised. "Um, no..."I said not telling him what had happened. Nathan was looking at the captain's quarters. "Your nose is running." he said frowning a bit. "What!?" I said having not realized that it had been. "I'll lend you this. Wipe it along with your tears." said Nathan as he gave me a kerchief. "Thank you..." I said having not noticed that I had been crying.

I started to wipe away my tears that I had tried so hard not to let out. "Do you have some time right now?" he asked me as wiped my tears away. "Sure. I don't have anything else to do..." I said tending to my nose next. "Then come and help me." said Nathan. Nathan grabbed my arm, and took me to the kitchen. In the kitchen, I was faced with a pile of potatoes. "Didn't we already eat dinner?" I asked blinking. "This is for tomorrow. Help me peal these." said Nathan giving me a kitchen knife. "Urgh... I'm not good at peeling potatoes." I thought to myself dreading how the potatoes will look after I help. "Um, do you have a peeler, by any chance?" I asked hoping I wouldn't have to use the knife. "... I do." said Nathan and he handed me a peeler. "As expected from Nathan's super-kitchen! I'm sure he'd have anything I could ask for." I thought to myself. Nathan and I started to peel the potatoes. "...Did you have an argument with Captain?" asked Nathan calmly. I noticed now that even though he was quiet and seemed kind of scary he was really nice. "I don't know if you could call it an argument... It's just that he teases me, so..." I said while peeling the potatoes.

Nathan continued to peel potatoes before he spoke up again. "Do you think he's heartless?" he asked me as he worked on the potatoes. "I don't know. But I do think he's a womanizer. He has women problems at every port we stop in..." I said speaking honestly. "Captain isn't just sleeping around because he wants to." he said while keeping his eyes on what he was doing. "Huh?" I asked blinking a bit. "The women Captain gets involved with are all women in unfortunate circumstances. Like women who have lost their parents and are taking care of the family, or women bringing up small children because the father took off." he said, telling me something I didn't know. "I see..." I said unable to say anything else. "Every time we return to the ports, Captain gives gold coins and treasures to those women. To help them in their living." he said still peeling potatoes. "That's what he's been doing? I thought he was just sleeping around..." I thought to myself feeling a bit guilty for thinking the captain was a womanizer. "From what I've seen, it only looks like he gets involved with these women to help them." he said. "You're right..." I said still feeling bad.

I continued to peel potatoes at least glad that the burning in my hand went away. "Giving money out of momentary pity is one thing. But he continues to send them things. He's a man's man." he said. "Is that what a Pirate King does?" I asked wondering if that was what the Pirate King is supposed to do. "Of course not. That's his personal decision." he said blinking a bit at my question. "Um, I still don't know what a Pirate King is. What exactly do they do?" I asked him hoping he could tell me. "... In a word, he's a guardian, one who keeps the oceans in balance." he said giving me an answer I wasn't expecting. "A guardian?" I asked blinking a bit. "The conflict between the navy and pirates has been going on for a while. You know that there are different kinds of pirates, right?" he said looking over to me. "Yes. Even the Sirius crew is quite different from the crew of the Rika." I said using the only pirates I had met that I feel I could use to understand. "Right. So having a chivalrous man like Captain at the top deters other pirates from doing whatever they want." said Nathan giving me something to think about.

I thought about everything Nathan had told me for a moment. "A chivalrous man... It's true the captain doesn't look the other way when there are people in need..." I thought to myself. "And by having a Pirate King, the balance between the pirates and the navy is maintained, too. That connects to balancing out everything at sea." he said focusing on his potatoes. "So a Pirate King is kind of an amazing person." I said coming to understand what a Pirate King was. "... I guess. On the outside, Captain seems like he is only thinking about himself. But actually he is only thinking about others." he said which gave me more to think on. "He's really only thinking about others..." I thought to myself. "I think now I know why Russell got upset when I chose to stay with the captain." I said coming to understand some things now. "There aren't many who get to share a cabin with the Pirate King. But maybe you're special to him." he said calmly. Nathan looked at me as he skillfully peeled the potatoes. "That's not true. He treats me like a child, teasing me..." I said not feeling all that special to anyone really.

Thinking about everything Nathan was telling me and how the captain treated me honestly didn't make me feel special. Everyone even the navy kept calling me a kid or child when I'm not. "Well, here's something I've observed. You always sit on that velour chair in his quarters, right?" said Nathan as he kept peeling the potatoes. "Yes. Ever since he told me to sit down in the beginning that chair has become my usual spot." I said wondering what the chair had to do with anything. "You wouldn't know it, but that's quiet a feat." he said as he exhaled slightly. "Is that chair really that valuable?" I asked blinking a bit. "It's his favorite chair. Russell got drunk and sat on it once..." said Nathan which made me even more curious. "And what happened?" I asked blinking wondering what Captain did. "Captain got upset and took away all of his beef jerky." he said which told me no one other than me had ever been allowed on it. "Then... why does he let me sit in it?" I asked blinking surprised by learning my spot was far more special than I had realized. "You're probably someone special to him. Captain isn't treating you lightly." he said smiling slightly. "Perhaps Nathan is right... even though he teases me... Deep down, Captain shows concern for me..." I thought to myself.

I finished peeling the potato in my hand and sat it with the peeled ones. "Okay, we're done." said Nathan. Before I realized it, the pile of potatoes was peeled. "Oh! Sorry I didn't help much..." I said feeling like I hadn't done much. "Don't worry about it. You can work on this." he said as he put a pile of carrots in front of me with a thud. "These need to be peeled, too!?" I said staring at the large pile of carrots. "Yeah. And you can do that on your own. In return for the information I just gave you." he said starting to leave the kitchen. "What!? Where are you going?" I asked staring at him then at the carrots. "Talking so much made me tired. I'm going to sleep." he said looking back at me. "But.." I said not sure if I could do this on my own or peel them the way he wanted them peeled. "What? Do you have a problem?" he asked looking at me still. "No, I'll do it..." I said deciding that really it was fair since he told me so much. "Good. I'll see you in the morning. Don't slack off, and make sure you finish." he said turning to leave. "Okay..." I said as he left the room.

Under the dim light, in the empty kitchen I was only able to hear the sound of the waves. "I wonder how long this is going to take me... But I need to finish, at least to thank Nathan for telling me about Captain!" I thought to myself. I straightened up and reached for the carrots when all of a sudden I heard a loud clunk sound. "Huh? Is that you, Nathan?" I asked thinking maybe it was Nathan. There was no answer except for more clunking sounds. "Wh-what is it!?" I said hoping maybe it was one of the other crew. "What could it be? A pirate who sneaked on aboard? It's not a ghost is it!?" I thought to myself starting to get really scared.


	8. Swearing on Her Life

-Author note: I give you hugs for getting this far! I do plan to maybe rewrite it and try to do better but yeah for now this is it ^_^"" -

The clunking sounds continued and I tried to figure out what they could be. "What could it be? It's not from the rocking of the ship." I thought to myself pushing the idea of ghosts aside for now. When I listened closely, the sound was coming from the pantry. "Is someone hiding back there!? I got on the ship via a barrel, so it's possible..." I thought to myself feeling a little scared. I put down the peeler and picked up the kitchen knife for protection in case someone was back there. "Is someone there!?" I asked holding the knife tightly in hand. the clunking sounds continued. "Eek.." I said as the sound coming from the back got louder. "Should I call for Nathan? No, I'm a Sirius member, too. I should take care of this myself!" I thought to myself trying to be brave. "If someone's there, come out now!" I said gathering my courage. "Grampa always told me it's okay to be scared but those that know fear know true bravery... So I have to be brave since I'm a member of Sirius." I thought to myself trying to force some bit of bravery. I gathered my courage and opened the door leading to the pantry. Just as the door opened something ran across the floor squeaking. "Aghh! No, no, nooooo!" I shouted realizing it was rats. "There are rats! I hate rats!" I thought to myself as they continued to squeak.

Scared by the rats that scurried from the pantry I ran out of the kitchen. "Oops, I came out all the way to the deck...what should I do about the carrots?" I thought to myself as I caught my breath. "I'll get in trouble if I wake Nathan up... Oops, I brought the kitchen knife with me." I said noticing I had brought the knife with me. "Crystal?" came the voice of Captain Morgan. "Captain..." I said glad someone was still awake. "Urgh. He reeks of alcohol!" I thought to myself as I caught a whiff of him. "Hey... What's that in you hand!?" he said noticing that I had the knife in my hand. "Huh? It's a knife. From the kitchen." I said blinking a bit. "Calm down! Don't do it! Think it over!" he said looking really flustered. "Huh?" I said confused. "Why is he so flustered? Because he's drunk?" I thought as I looked at him blinking. "I apologize. I'm sorry for treating you like a child and teasing you." he said looking at me still flustered. "Well, I'm sorry for slapping you..." I said feeling bad about that. "You don't have to apologize. This is all because of your feelings for me, isn't it?" he said looking to me and giving a soft smile. "Huh?" I said still utterly confused by what was going on.

I kept wondering why he was so flustered and why he suddenly apologized to me. "It's all my fault for not taking your feelings seriously! But now I know. So please don't think about taking your life because I didn't reciprocate!" he said which confused me more. "Why is he jumping to these conclusions?" I thought as I blinked wondering what he's talking about. "Women like you tend to brood over these things. Considering suicide because you love me so much..." he said looking a bit sad. "Uh... Captain?" I said wanting to tell him he was jumping to conclusions. "I get it. I get how you feel about me. And I gratefully accept it." he said smiling to me. "What are you...?" I said giving him a questioning look thinking maybe he was just completely drunk. Seeing my questioning look, Captain waved his hand. "Oh? You look like you don't trust me. How about this. I'll give up booze and women for you! So... Please put away that knife! Got it?" he said still seeming flustered. "What is he talking about!?" I thought to myself trying to grasp the situation. "Oh, this knife is actually..." I said trying to clear up all the confusion. "If you stay alive, good things will happen! When you die, it's over!" he said still apparently thinking I was wanting to kill myself.

I blinked and decided enough was enough. "Captain! This knife is to peel carrots!"" I said hoping that'd catch his attention so I could explain. "Yes, exactly. The carrots... Huh? Carrots?" he said now being the confused one. "Sheesh. He's completely drunk..." I thought to myself. I put the knife on the deck and explained what happened in the kitchen. "Oh, so there were rats..." he said sounding a bit relieved. "And I accidentally brought the kitchen knife I was holding." I said glad the confusion was over with. "Ha ha ha! How likely of you to be scared of rats!" he said laughing. "I was scared that an enemy pirate was on board." I said deciding I wouldn't tell him I thought it was also a ghost at first. "It's good that you were brave. But next time, call one of us. Someone could have been hiding." he said looking to me seriously. "Okay. Sorry..." I said feeling bad for worrying him. "Well, anyway. I'm just glad that you weren't doing anything reckless." he said smiling softly. "Committing suicide because I love you too much... That seems more like what Captain Alan would think." I said thinking about what he had said. "Please don't compare me to him... Actually, if I had to choose... I'd rather have you stab me!" he said jokingly. "Whatever... By the way, you did say that you would give up alcohol and women, right?" I said making sure I had heard that right.

He stopped laughing and looked serious once more. "I only said that because I thought you were going to kill yourself." he said confirming I had heard him right. "But that was your own misunderstanding. You said you would give them up if I put the knife away, and I did." I said smiling a bit. "Urghh.." said Captain clearly trying to think of something to say. He tried to protest, but eventually gave up. "Fine! The Pirate King keeps his word! But can I at least keep the booze?" he asked sulking a bit. "So you're not really keeping your word?" I said finally being able to tease him back. "Gah, nevermind! I'll give up both!" he said caving in to that. After he said that, he ruffled my hair a bit. "Wow. I thought you were a child but you turned out to be pretty sneaky..." said Morgan smiling softly. "All I did was peel some carrots." I said smiling back a bit. "...Alcohol... It's so good... There's nothing else that tastes so good..." said Morgan sighing a bit at his loss of booze. The captain wanted to cool down, so I accompanied him on the deck where we enjoyed the cool night breeze. "Crystal... Are you not interested in money?" he asked as we looked out at the moon reflecting on the surface of the ocean.

I blinked a bit at his question wondering why he asked that. "Huh? Why do you ask?" I asked curiously. "Did you see our wanted posters in Aqua?" he asked me his smile fading a little. "Oh..." I said remembering that I had seen their posters. "Didn't the navy offer you the bounty? You didn't want that?" he asked me frowning a bit. "I did wonder about it." I said honestly. "I see. But you were honest with us." he said looking at me while smiling softly. "I didn't think I could betray everyone." I said thinking back on it. "Yamato is not a bountiful town, is it?" he asked me. "Not really. The land is easily affected by the weather so it is difficult to produce crops." I said sadly. "I could see that. You were working in a bar at your age. So your family is struggling, right?" he said frowning a bit. "Captain..." I said surprised that he was asking more about me and my family. "Is he caring about my family, too?" I thought as I looked up at him. "If you had given us up to the navy you could have made your family happy. But you didn't do that." he said smiling a little to me. "That's because... you said that I was a member of this crew..." I said honestly. "True. But it wasn't easy for you to give up the money, right?" he asked looking serious.

It was true it was hard with that much I could have taken care of my family. "Well..." I said trying to figure out how to word it. "Thanks. Sorry for making you suffer through that." said captain as he pulled me closer. I couldn't hold back and my tears started to flow. I was feeling guilty towards my family whom I had left behind in Yamato, and Captain understood that. "Even though it's about me, I don't understand. Do I want to return to Yamato, or do I want to stay on the Sirius?" I said out loud as my tears kept flowing. "I see..." he said listening to me. "I want to see my family, but I don't want to part with everyone on the Sirius, either... Sorry, I'm not making any sense." I said speaking honestly. "That's not true." said Captain as he gently held my hand to reassure me. "That's what it means to be a pirate. We weren't alone from the beginning. We had families." said Captain his tone of voice sounding sad. His kindness affected me further. "I... am in love with the captain..." I thought to myself as I kept sobbing. He stayed with me in silence until I stopped sobbing.

Captain carried me to the bed because I was tired from crying. "Your eyes are all red." he said as he looked at my eyes. "I guess all the tension that's built up since I came aboard was released all at once..." I said feeling a bit better now that I had let it all out. "Right. Even though you were placed on a pirate ship you didn't cry or scream. You were brave." he said smiling softly to me. Captain sat at the edge of the bed and rubbed my back. "What is your hometown like?" I asked curiously as he rubbed my back. "Hm? Let's see... It's similar to Yamato." he said smiling to me softly. "Really?" I asked surprised. "Yeah. The differences in weather are extreme. We had long bouts of drought. Whenever the rare shower came we would run in it because we were so happy." he said smiling softly to me. "And your family? You didn't have siblings?" I asked curious to know more. "How about you?" he said avoiding the question. "Huh? Oh, I have a younger brother..." I said. "What's he like?" he asked smiling to me. "Let me see... good-looking and energetic... But he doesn't listen to me." I said thinking how to describe my brother. "Being energetic is good." said captain smiling a large smile.

I smiled a little at that it was nice sharing with the captain. "How were you as a child?" I asked him while I smiled a little. "Hmmm. What do you think?" he asked me smiling softly. I thought about it for a moment knowing that people change as they grow up. "You were a crybaby?" I asked taking a guess. "Ha, unfortunately you're wrong! I haven't cried since I was a baby." he said laughing a bit. I couldn't help but smile a bit more. "Okay, no more chit-chat. Go to sleep. You're tired." he said smiling softly to me. "You're not going to sleep?" I asked him blinking a little. "After I make sure you sleep. You can't sleep?" he said looking at me gently. He placed his hand gently on my cheek. "... I think I will be able to, after I calm down..." I said. "...Good." he said smiling softly. I laid down in the bed to settle in so I could sleep when I calmed down enough. After Captain turned off the lamp, he started to hum. "Do you know this song?" he said smiling to me. "It's a lullaby from Yamato. How do you know that song?" I asked surprised he knew it. "You pick up different things when you travel." he said softly.

The captain's voice felt good to my ears. "How nostalgic... I heard this song as a child.. from Grampa when I was scared of storms at night..." I thought to myself as the song made me feel a bit better. "Why did you become a pirate?" I asked him curiously. "Hm?" he said looking at me. "It doesn't seem like you, you're so kind..." I said thinking more. "Shh. Stop thinking and go to sleep." he said smiling to me. "But..." I said still not ready to sleep. "A pirate doesn't swell on the past." he said smiling softly. "I wan't to hear more about him, though..." I thought to myself. Encouraged by his gentle hand and lullaby I fell asleep.


	9. Alan's Failure

-Author note: So this one was hard to name so I did my best -nod nod- anyway enjoy ^_^" -

The next morning Captain called everyone to the deck and made an announcement. "So I have given up booze and women!" he said seriously as everyone stared. "Whaaaaaaaat!?" shouted Thomas and Russell at the same time. The crew started to talk all at once after Captain made his announcement. "Crystal! What kind of trick did you use? To make captain give up alcohol and women..." said Russell clearly in shock over this. "I hope we don't run into a storm..." said Eduardo actually looking shocked about this. "Um, I didn't do anything." I said honestly. "Never mind the details. I never suspected Crystal to try to entice me in that way, either." said Captain drawing away from the fact it was his fault. "Captain! Please don't suggest anything that could cause a misunderstanding!" I said feeling embarrassed now. "Now, now. Nothing to be ashamed of." said Captain smiling softly. "Actually, it's the captain who should be ashamed about what happened..." I thought to myself remembering how he thought I was going to kill myself. "What happened between the two of you!?" asked Thomas with wide eyes. "Thomas... it's too adult for a young man to hear." said Morgan seriously which embarrassed me more. "My goodness.." said Thomas blushing.

I felt my cheeks go red in embarrassment as everyone looked at me. "Crystal..." said Christopher looking at me with sad eyes. "Christopher, please don't look at me with sad eyes!" I said not wanting this to be a massive misunderstanding. Nathan remained silent which didn't help me feel any better. "So anyway. You can stop serving me alcohol." said Captain smiling softly. "I didn't think I'd ever hear those words from you." said Russell staring in disbelief. "I should prepare for a storm.." said Eduardo still looking a bit in shock. In the end no one listened to my side of the story and I could only look down, exasperated. I followed Nathan to the kitchen hoping the rats were gone. "You finished peeling the carrots." he said noticing I got it done. "Yes, but I couldn't do them all last night. So I woke up early and finished them this morning." I said still feeling embarrassed. "It's not perfect, but the job's done. Thanks." he said. "Phew... I thought he'd yell at me for doing a bad job..." I thought to myself at least happy about that. "...Looks like you made up with Captain." he said. "Uh, yes! Sorry for causing trouble." I said not sure what else to say about it. "And you managed to get him to give up alcohol and women, right? You're... quite something." he said looking at me.

I blushed feeling embarrassed once more. "Please stop saying that. It just happened." I said not wanting to dwell on this any longer. "Either way, try not to create too many problems among the crew." he said. "Yes. I'm sorry." I said nodding. With that Nathan, left the kitchen and ran upstairs. "Maybe Nathan thinks he missed his chance!" said Thomas with a small blush in his cheeks. "Thomas!? Where'd you come from?" I said surprised to see him. "I was in the pantry, catching the rats. Captain told me about it first thing this morning. But they're so cute! So I decided to let them go at the next port we reach!" said Thomas smiling happily. "I see... Oh, were you listening to our conversation?" I asked him blinking a bit. "Sorry, I accidentally overheard the two of you. But for Nathan, who is usually quiet to talk like that... I think...Ow!" said Thomas as a potato came flying from the top of the stairs and hit him in the head. "Thomas! Do you have time to chit-chat!? I told you to carry the ingredients!" shouted Nathan from the top of the stairs. "Aye! I'll do it at once!" said Thomas looking a bit sad as he rubbed his head.

Thomas hurriedly returned to the pantry. "His chance... There's no way Nathan would think that." I thought to myself turning to leave the kitchen. When I returned to the captain's quarters he was sprawled out on the bed, looking listless. "Are you okay?" I asked him hoping he was alright. "Urgh... Alcohol... I want alcohol..." he said groaning a bit. "Already!? It hasn't even been a day!" I thought to myself staring at him. "Christopher said that the withdrawal would go away after a week." I said looking at him. "It's going to take that long? Such torture..." said Captain before he sunk his face into the pillow. "There's grape juice. Maybe you can have that instead." I said trying to help. "Grape juice?" said Captain. He lifted his head from the pillow and looked at me. "If you would give it to me with your mouth, maybe I could get drunk." he said smiling softly to me. "Huh? What are you suggesting!?" I said staring at him. "It's because of you I gave up booze. You could at least do that for me." he said looking to me seriously. "I don't see the logic there..." I said blinking while controlling my blush. "I guess you're still a child, so you won't do it... Hey, Crystal." he said looking a bit listless again. "Yes?" I asked blinking a bit. "I've limited my women to just you. So can't you at least let me drink?" he asked.

I thought about it for a moment, I was feeling sorry for him but he made a promise not to drink either. "No. You have to keep your word." I said shaking my head. "Don't be so cold. Please?" he asked practically begging me. "I'm saying this because I care about your health." I told him honestly. "Gah..." he said sulking a bit. "I thought a Pirate King keeps his word." I said determined to make sure he keeps it. "Fine, fine. Then... come here." he said giving a soft smile. "Uh... Why?" I said a bit confused. "I gave up booze, and only have you as my woman. So give me some comfort." he said looking serious. "Eek!" I said as the captain pulled my arm and embraced me. "I guess I'll have to endure with this soft body pillow..." he said holding me. "Body pillow... the other day, he compared me to a puppy... Either way, he's not treating me like a woman... Besides, I'm his only woman? When did he decide on that?" I thought to myself trying hard not to blush. "Oh... are we at port so soon? We're slowing down." said captain noticing that the ship was slowing. "We're stopping somewhere?" I asked blinking a bit. "Yeah, there should be a small port nearby. Nathan claimed that we ran out of food because I stopped drinking. So we decided to get more food." he said smiling a large smile.

It was true that he was eating more at breakfast. "Let's go out onto the deck." said Captain smiling softly. When we arrived on deck, Eduardo looked stern as he peered through the telescope. "Eduardo? What's wrong? Aren't we approaching the port?" asked Captain Morgan as he looked to Eduardo. "Aye. But... something about the port is off." said Eduardo looking to the captain. "What do you mean?" asked Captain his expression changing to a more serious one. "There are many naval ships anchored near the harbor. I don't understand why they would need so much security at a small port like this." said Eduardo as he looked through the telescope back to the port. "... I see." said Captain. "What should we do?" asked Eduardo. "We'll raise the sails and dock. We're going to pretend we're a normal cargo ship." said Captain. "Aye." said Eduardo. "Something's up..." the captain mumbled as he stared at the approaching port. We arrived at the small port of Orca. We raised the sails and entered. Christopher handled the necessary steps for that. "Good job, Christopher!" said Russell smiling happily. "It's best to leave these things to Christopher." said Captain smiling softly. "Hee hee, It's an important part of my job." said Christopher with a gentle smile.

I was feeling a little nervous about all the navy ships because of what happened in Aqua, but I also felt safe with the crew. "I don't like the atmosphere here. We're leaving as soon as we get everything we need." said Morgan seriously as he looked out at the town from the ship. "Here's the shopping list. We'll divide the work." said Thomas as he showed the list. "Are you sure Crystal can go off on her own?" asked Russell. "I'm not a child... I can handle this." I said looking at him seriously. "Don't get lose like last time." said Nathan which didn't make me feel much better. "I'll be careful!" I said trying to defend myself for this trip at least. "Yes, please be careful. Then we'll have you go to the area closest to here." said Christopher smiling to me. "Thanks, Crystal." said Captain smiling softly to me. "You're welcome!" I said ready to be useful. "I'm going to be useful this time!" I thought to myself ready to help. The captain stayed at the ship while the crew split up to go shopping. "Let's see.. Soap, detergent, and... alcohol? This is Captain's handwriting... Forget it!" I said as I read the list I was given. "Move it, move it!" came the shouts of someone running at full speed down the street. "Wh-what!?" I said as I looked that direction. "What a weird person, running at full speed in the middle of the marketplace... Hm? Wait, is that..." I thought to myself.

As I looked the person looked very familiar. "Captain Alan!?" I said when I realized it was him. "Oh, Crystal!" he said spotting me. "Why are you running?" I asked blinking a bit. "I'm being chased by the navy. You should come, too!" he said as he grabbed my arm and tugged. "What!? I don't want to! Why would I..." I said wanting to go back to the ship rather than be dragged along with Alan. "You know, meeting by chance here means that we're destined to be together. So that's why we should run together as well." said Alan as he pulled me along with him. "Don't be ridiculous! Let me go!" I said trying to pull my arm back. "And you're a member of the Sirius. You don't want to be seen by the navy, right?" he said stating a fact. "They know my face, so it's true I don't want to be seen, but..." I thought really not wanting to go with Alan. "Ah! It's like an elopement! What fun!" he said smiling as he pulled me along with him. "You always look like you're having fun..." I said as he continued to pull me along. I ended up running away from the navy with Alan. "Over here! We'll hide in here." said Alan pointing to a small spot between barrels. "But there isn't much room..." I said looking at the spot he chose. "Shh! We'll hide here until they're gone." he said frowning slightly.

I sighed a bit really starting to wish I just ran for the ship instead of caving in to follow Alan. "Okay..." I said as he pulled me into the hiding spot. "Alan's face is so close to mine!" I thought as I started to feel a bit awkward. "Um... Could you give me more space?" I whispered in case the navy was near by. "There's no more room on my side. Tough luck." he said clearly having no plans to move any further from me. "But I feel like he's unnecessarily pushing his body onto me..." I thought to myself sighing a bit. "Crystal..." he said looking at me. "Yes?" I asked wondering what he wanted to say now. "Your body's actually pretty nice. Looks fun to tie up." he said smiling to me. "... Please don't say creepy things." I said staring at him like he had two heads. "Oh, Alan seems like he's known Captain a while. Maybe he can tell me something about the captain..." I thought to myself wondering if he knew some things Nathan didn't tell me. "Um..." I said trying to figure how to ask. "What is it? Oh! Are you confessing your love for me!? If so, this is the perfect setting for it..." he said looking at me. "It's absolutely nothing like that. Um..." I said trying to think. "Oh, you want to ask me something, eh? About my past girlfriends? Or..." said as a smirk formed across his face.

Alan poked at my arm. "... about my body?" he said grinning to me. "He's grinning so much... I really think he's a pervert..." I thought as I stared at him. "It's about Captain Morgan." I said hoping he would tell me something. "Oh. About Morgan. What about him?" he said sounding a bit disappointed. "You guys go way back, right?" I asked curiously. "Yeah. In fact, we used to be mates!" he said telling me something I never would have guessed. "What!? Really!?" I said surprised. "Yeah. But suddenly... he said he wanted to split up!" he said looking angry. "Did you do something wrong?" I asked wondering what happened. "No! Of course not! I still don't know the reason. But he was so adamant about it... Oh, and it's around that time... he changed." said Alan looking thoughtful. "What? He changed?" I asked blinking a bit. "Yeah. He suddenly changed one day. Others may not be able to tell, but I can." he said still looking a bit thoughtful. "Changed... How?" I asked wondering how Captain changed. "He... stopped showing his true feelings. He used to sleep around with women because he liked to. But now, he only pretends to like it." he said looking to me.

I thought about what he said for a moment. "Maybe Alan is sharper than I thought..." I thought to myself. "And don't think I wouldn't be able to tell. I know him very well. The Morgan you see now is different from before. I feel that he's suppressing his true self!" said Alan looking thoughtful once more. I stared at him blinking a bit. "What? Don't stare at me. Although I don't blame you with my good looks and all, but..." said Alan noticing that I was staring. "I'm surprised that I can talk with you in earnest." I said speaking honestly. "Hey... Who do you think I am? I'm the captain of the Rika! And the man who will soon be Pirate King!" said Alan raising his voice a bit. "Shh! Your voice!" I whispered not wanting to get caught. "Oh, right... I don't like Morgan now, not only because he left me but because he's hiding his true feelings even to me. I'm definitely going to take the title of Pirate King from him!" he said looking angry again. "It's a juvenile reason... but I guess Alan has issues he wants to resolve, too..." I thought to myself. "So since I've told you so much, you owe me." he said smirking slightly. "This again!?" I thought to myself noticing that pirates seemed to want payment for information. "I don't have any money." I said honestly.

The only money I had on me was for the shopping that needed to be done. "Then you can pay with your body." said Alan grinning a bit. "Huh!?" I said trying to figure out just where he was going with this. "I'll let you get away with one kiss. Go ahead and steal a kiss from me!" said Alan grinning more. "No way!" I said definitely not wanting to kiss him. "Why do you refuse me so vehemently!? I know you're in love with me..." he said looking to me. "Your way of thinking is completely off!" I said. "Now I'm hurt! It sound like you don't want to kiss me." he said tilting his head to the side a bit. "Of course I don't..." I said speaking honestly. "Whaaaat!? I can't believe there's a woman in this world who wouldn't want to kiss me." said Alan looking angry but shocked. "I'm sure there are plenty out there..." I thought to myself. "That's it. I'm leaving!" I said deciding I couldn't stay here any longer. "Wait! What about the navy!?" he said reminding me the navy was out there somewhere. "I wasn't the one getting chased by them in the first place. Besides, I don't hear footsteps anymore." I said hoping that it was safe to leave. "Being with me is too much heartbreak, isn't it? We're on opposing pirate ships.. Star-crossed lovers!" he said feeding his weird fantasy more. "I can't deal with your twisted way of thinking anymore." I said staring at him.

I really couldn't stand staying here much longer with him. "Oh dear God! How you test me so..." he mumbled watching me. I left Alan in the storage as he continued to mumble and I returned to the main street. "I wasted a lot of time. I should hurry before they worry about me!" I thought to myself knowing I promised to be careful and not get lost. Just as I started to run, a man wearing a navy uniform stood before me, blocking my way. "Hold it! You're the woman from the Sirius! You're coming with me!" he said signaling two other Navy soldiers. They took my items, tied my hands, and I was caught by the navy.


	10. Far Away

I was captured by the navy in Orca, and was brought to a place that looked like a cell. "Hello again, young lady. Thanks for nothing last time." said a soldier who I realized was the one I met in Aqua. "I can't believe that a child like you is a member of the Sirius..." he said looking at me. "I'm..." I said wanting to say something in my defense or anything for that matter. "Thanks to you, our operation at Aqua failed. Well I can only blame myself for not seeing through your act." said the officer looking angry. The naval officer slammed his hands on the table. "If I'm dealing with a pirate, I won't go easy whether you're a woman or a child. Tell me where the rest of your crew is." he said glaring at me. I kept quiet I didn't want to betray the crew. "Don't think you can get off by keeping quiet." said the officer. The naval officer took out a knife which made me scared. "Torturing pirates is legal. I can cut up that pretty face... or worse." he said looking at me with cold eyes. He placed the knife against my cheek. "Now tell us where they are. If you cooperate, we may be able to grant amnesty." he said keeping the knife on my cheek. "What should I do? I'm scared at the thought of torture..." I thought to myself not sure what to do. "You know what happens to captured pirates. Strung up in the town square. Is that how you want to die?" he asked still looking at me with cold eyes.

I was so scared I didn't want to be tortured or die, I just wanted to go back to the ship in one piece. "Well.." I said trying to think what to say. "I don't want to be killed... But if I say anything here, everyone on the Sirius will be executed!" I thought to myself trying hard to think of what to do. _If you don't know what to do, do what you think is right._ _Always stand up for what you think is right. _Captain's and my Grandfather's words crossed my mind and I thought back on what Captain had said. "The worst thing to do is lie to yourself... " I thought to myself. "Tell me where they are!" he said glaring at me. "No!" I said refusing to betray the crew. "What!?" he said looking at me still with cold angry eyes. "No matter what happens to me, I can't betray my crew!" I said standing by what I thought to be right. "Ha! Even pirates have loyalty, eh? But how long will that last?" he said still looking at me with cold eyes. He regripped the knife that was against my cheek. "Don't worry. I won't kill you. I just need the information." he said which made me feel even more scared. I shut my eyes tight feeling terrified trying not to notice the fear. "He's going to cut me!" I thought to myself in fear.

I kept my eyes closed, but the pain I expected didn't come. "Urgh! Garrgh!" shouted the naval officer. "Huh?" I said in confusion. When I slowly opened my eyes, the naval officer was on his knees, crouched down. "There's a knife in his leg!?" I thought to myself as I looked at him. "Take your hands off my woman." said came Captain's voice. "Captain!" I said glad to see him. Captain Morgan was standing at the entrance of the cell twirling a knife in his hand. "...Pirate King, Morgan! Urgh... But you're the one in enemy territory. Capture him!" shouted the officer. More men dressed in navy uniforms appeared. "He is Morgan, the Pirate King! Whoever captures him will receive the bounty! Don't let him get away!" shouted the officer who was going to cut me. "Yes, sir!" shouted the other officers. "Well, well... you all welcome me with open arms." he said cracking a joke and looking at them all his expression very serious. "You won't be fooling around when we capture you!" said the naval officer angrily. "I wonder about that." said Morgan cracking a soft smile. "There are more than ten men... some with guns! Can Captain handle them by himself!?" I thought to myself starting to feel a bit worried. "I hope you all can entertain me! Bring it on!" shouted Captain.

I watched feeling helpless and worried. "Get him!" shouted the naval officer. The captain took out his sword and gun as the naval officers held up their guns. The captain and the officers dashed simultaneously. I shut my eyes tight again to scared to watch and heard loud gunshots. "The gunshots are so loud!" I thought to myself. "Oh..." I said timidly opening my eyes. By the time I opened my eyes again, it was over. As the smoke cleared, only the captain was left standing. "Captain! How did you..." I said in surprise. "What, you weren't watching? I looked really good." he said sounding a little disappointed I wasn't watching. "But I didn't think it would end so fast!" I said staring at him in amazement. "A battle is usually finished in a moment. Are you alright?" asked Captain smiling softly to me as he came over. Captain cut the ropes that tied my hands. "Great... You're bruised. Can you stand up?" he asked me frowning and looking concerned. "Huh? I can't..." I said feeling that my legs just wouldn't work with me. "Don't push it. A normal person would faint." he said noticing I was trying to force myself to stand. "I thought I was okay..." I said just glad he came to save me. "You're pretty feisty sometimes. Even if you're scared, you pretend not to notice. Hold on tight." said Captain smiling softly to me.

Captain lifted me up to carry me and I noticed that he was bleeding. "His left shoulder is bleeding..." I thought to myself feeling bad about it. "Captain! You're hurt!" I said worried. "Huh? Oh, this? It's just a scratch. Don't worry about it." he said smiling softly to me and just brushing off his wound. "You shouldn't leave it alone! Um..." I said trying to decide how to at least bandage it. "Oh! I had the handkerchief that Nathan lent me." I thought to myself as I remembered it. I tied the handkerchief around Captain's shoulder. "It's not a big deal." he said watching me. "Don't say that! Even if it's a scratch... I don't want to see you hurt." I said looking him right in the face. "You worrywart. Okay, let's get out of here quickly." he said smiling softly to me. "Is the navy coming after us?" I said letting him carry me. "Yes. They'll hear of what happened soon. Let's go!" he said smiling to me. "Okay!" I said smiling to him. Carrying me, Captain ran down the back streets of Orca. We decided to hide on the side streets for a moment. "The Pirate King, Morgan, is here in town! Find him!" shouted a naval officer from somewhere. "I guess the town is swarming with the navy..." I said as I listened. "Yeah. For now, we'll stay put. Let's wait till it gets darker." he said listening as well.

The sounds of footsteps and orders could be heard out in the town. "Because even you can't handle the entire navy..." I said in response. "What? Don't take me lightly. I can handle them, but it's just a hassle." he said smiling his usual light hearted smile. "When he says that, I can't tell if he's joking..." I thought while I looked at him. "Do you think everyone else is okay?" I said starting to worry about the others. "I'm sure they'll manage." said smiling to me easing my worry a bit. The captain and I sat down on the street. "How did you know I was captured by the navy?" I asked wondering how he found me. "You were late, so I went looking for you. I thought maybe you were lost again. Then I heard that a girl was taken away." he said looking to me. "And you came to save me? Alone?" I asked wondering why he didn't get the others. "I don't need anyone's help to take them down." he said looking serious. Captain gently touched my wrists. "Does the bruise hurt?" he asked looking a bit sad. "No, I'm fine." I said honestly. "They threatened you to tell them where we were, right?" he asked me. "Yes, but I didn't say anything." I told him. "Why not?" he asked me looking serious. "Huh?" I said confused a little. "Why didn't you say anything?" he said looking a bit mad. "Is he mad? Why?" I thought to myself wondering if he was upset with me.

I thought I had done the right thing, but he seemed upset with me. "If I did, everyone might have been caught..." I said honestly. "But if no one came to save you, you could have been tortured." he said looking at me still seeming mad. "But..." I said not sure what to say but wanting to say something. "You don't know what they navy is capable of. They don't treat pirates as human. Furthermore, you're a woman..." said Captain. Captain held me closer. "I'm glad all you got out of it were bruises. But next time, don't be so stubborn." he said as he continued to hold me. "Hmm?" I said still not sure now if what I did was right. "We can't be defeated by the mere navy. Give up the information before they do something to you." he said looking to me. "...No." I said looking back to him standing by my choice. "Crystal..." he said. "I'm a member of the Sirius!" I said before I was caught off guard. For a brief moment, I felt something soft on my lips. Captain's face was so close, I could feel his breath. "Don't say anything more." he said softly. "Huh?" I said not sure what to say or do. "...I'm not right for you." he said looking sad. "Why would he say that, and yet look so sad?" I thought as I looked into his eyes. "Besides, it's too early for a child like you." he said smiling softly.

I blinked confused one minute he's so close then the next he's calling me a child. "Captain! I'm serious." I said. "I know. But you'll get into trouble if you're with me. I fool around, I drink barrels of alcohol... and I'm a wanted man." he said giving his light hearted smile. "You said you'd quit women and alcohol..." I said reminding him of his promise. "But who knows how long that will last? You'll get hurt if you get involved with me." he said smiling softly to me. "Captain..." I said trying to find something to say to him. "I don't fit into you're life. You deserve better." he said looking to me. "Why are you saying things like this now?" I asked him confused. "What do you mean?" he said his smile fading again. "You're the one who put me on a pirate ship. And you're the one who said that I was one of the Sirius. You let me in! But why?" I said confused by why he was acting the way he was. "Just like Alan said, the captain doesn't show his true feelings to anyone..." I thought to myself as I looked at Captain. "Captain... what are you hiding?" I asked him. "What?" he said blinking. "Alan told me that you suddenly changed one day. That you don't show your true feelings. That you're suppressing your true self." I said telling him what I was told. "Alan said that? Gah, he talks like he knows me..." he said frowning a little. "But I think I understand what he's talking about." I said looking to Captain.

Captain looked serious once more. "Crystal..." he said looking at me. "And I can't forget your eyes when you told me that it's the worst thing to lie to yourself." I said speaking honestly. "I might be sticking my nose where I shouldn't be. But I can't stop talking..." I thought to myself. "Aren't you the one who's lying to yourself?" I asked him. He looked caught of guard by that. "You pretend to joke around and put up a wall between yourself and others. But what are you hiding?" I said as I watched him hoping he would open up to me. For the first time, I thought I saw Captain's eyes waver. "Gah. You're thinking too much of nothing." he said smiling softly. "Huh?" I said as Captain patted my head with his usual expression. "You're so intense... I couldn't say anything!" he said smiling still. "So you are hiding something?" I asked him curiously. "Ha ha ha! I'm a pirate. Of course I'm hiding something. There's too much, I don't know where to start." He said with his usual carefree attitude. "I'm not talking about..." I said blinking a bit. "Then what kind of secret do you think I have?" he asked smiling to me. "You actually have a child?" I said letting the first thought come out. "A hidden lovechild?" he said blinking and staring at me in surprise.

I waited a moment to see if he would answer me. "If the Pirate King had a child, it would cause a lot of racket... But unfortunately, I don't have a kid." he said smiling to me once more. "That's true. And the Pirate King isn't a hereditary title. So there's no need to hide it..." I said thinking about how that was probably a silly guess. "A child shouldn't be snooping around." he said smiling to me. "I'm... not a child anymore..." I said tired of being called a child. "From my standpoint, you're a child. Mind your own business... they have that phrase in Yamato, too, right?" he said smiling to me softly. I was caught off guard by that. "I think we can go now." he said looking serious once more. He looked around the town a little. "Let's return to the ship. Stay close." he said smiling to me. "Okay..." I said ready to head back. The captain started to walk, and I followed suit. During our walk, he was silent. "Perhaps I was too brazen. Maybe I said too much..." I thought to myself feeling bad about what I said. Even though he was right in front of me he felt so far.. and I held back tears.


	11. A New Room

-Author's note: Okay so I'm giving the Oc girl her own chapter to explain a little about her mostly why she hides behind her hair. All the pictures in game show shes got long bangs that hide her eyes so I'm gonna give a reason to it and such but it'll be after the main story is done and be before the epilogue ^_^-

The Sirius was able to sail away from the port of Orca and was continuing its journey. "We're almost done mopping this area." said Thomas smiling softly as we mopped. "Then I'll go mop over there." I said smiling back to him. I was cleaning the deck with Thomas. "Boy, you certainly get caught and sprung often." said Russell looking at me with teasing as he polished his sword. "It's not by choice. I wonder if I just have bad luck..." I said as I mopped. "No, I'd say you have pretty good luck." said Russell as he continued to polish his sword. "Why is that?" I asked wondering how he figured I had good luck. "There aren't that many that get captured by the navy twice and come back without injury both times. You're amazing." said Russell looking up from his sword. "But the first time they allowed me to leave and the second time was because Captain saved me..." I thought to myself not seeing the good luck in it really. "Captain.." I mumbled to myself. After out conversation in the streets of Orca Captain has been distant. "He's probably sick of me because I said too much..." I thought feeling bad about it.

Since that day, I don't know how to talk to him. "Everyone, are you around?" said Christopher as he came out from the cabin. "Captain's holding a meeting. Please come to the nautical room." he said smiling softly. "A meeting? How unusual..." said Russell looking a bit surprised. "Did something happen?" asked Thomas looking just as surprised. "Do you have meetings often?" I asked blinking a bit. "No. Not unless something urgent comes up... This ship usually moves under Captain's discretion." said Thomas answering my question. "I see..." I said. "I wonder what's going on?" I thought to myself. I headed to the nautical room with Russell and Thomas. "Looks like everyone's here." said Captain smiling softly. "What's going on? Why are we suddenly having a meeting?" asked Russell as he sat down. "You all remember the naval ships anchored at the port of Orca, right?" said Captain his smile fading to show his more serious face. "Yes. Is the navy up to something?" asked Thomas. "Exactly. Eduardo and Nathan got detailed information at Orca." said Captain. "Information?" I asked blinking wondering what it was. "The Imperial Navy is planning to annihilate all pirates and is out to subjugate the pirates of the world." said Eduardo. "The same thing was in the homing seagull's note from our informant. A couple of pirates have already been caught and executed." said Nathan. "No.." I said worrying about the crew now.

I was starting to really worry about them if they were caught they would be killed too. "If the situation gets worse, there may be an all-out conflict between the navy and the pirates over the existence of pirates." said Morgan. "If that's the case... Let's get in on it!" said Russell clearly not going to let them take him. "It's not our style to go down without a fight." said Nathan agreeing with Russell. "Hmph. It's the perfect opportunity to put that pompous Imperial Navy in their place." said Eduardo with a slight smirk on his face. "I don't condone an all-out war... But I can't forgive their unjust methods." said Christopher agreeing with the others for his own reasons. "War with the Imperial Navy... It's scary, but... I'd prefer it over having the crew get caught." I thought not wanting them to die. "Then, when the time comes, we'll risk out lives and fight the navy. Does everyone agree?" said Captain looking to the crew. "Aye!" they said in unison. "Yes!" I said since I was part of the crew too. "Okay... Then prepare so we will be ready to battle at any time!" said Morgan a soft smile on his face. "Aye, aye, Captain!" said the crew in unison. "That's it for the meeting!" said Captain.

As everyone started to leave to get back to their posts Captain stopped me. "Crystal, I have to talk to you. Stay." he said looking at me seriously. "Huh? Okay..." I said wondering what he wanted to talk about. "What could it be? Is he going to yell at me for the other night?" I thought as the others left the room. As soon was we were alone, the captain started to speak. "Starting today, you'll be staying in a different room." he said smiling softly to me. "Huh?" I said wondering why I couldn't stay in his room anymore. "I need some time to plan our strategy against the navy. I can't have you here while I do that." he said looking to me seriously. "Okay..." I said reluctant to agree. "I guess he hates me now because of that incident..." I thought to myself sadly. "You can choose any room you want. I'm sure Christopher would take you in." he said smiling softly to me. "...Okay." I said still feeling bad. "If that's the case, I'll take her." said Nathan from the doorway. "Nathan!" I said surprised he was still here. "There you go. Nathan will take care of you." said Captain smiling softly. "... Thank you, Nathan." I said sadly. "Sure." said Nathan. And so I left Captain's quarters and started living with Nathan.

Compared to the captain's room, Nathan's had fewer items and was very tidy. "...Is something the matter?" asked Nathan looking a bit concerned about me. "I think Captain hates me now..." I told him honestly. "Why do you think that?" he said his expression changing to a more serious one. "I said something out of line the other day. And I think that's why he kicked me out..." I said telling him the truth of how I was feeling. "It's very unlikely that Captain hates you." said Nathan. "Lately Captain hasn't been teasing me like he did before. And he doesn't talk to me as much..." I said honestly. "I see.." he said listening to me. "It's my fault for talking out of turn..." I said feeling bad still. "I won't ask him to love me... But I want him to act the way he used to." I thought to myself sadly. "It's true that Captain has been weird lately. I've never seen him attached to one woman like that before." he said. "Huh?" I said feeling confused now. "You're the only woman Captain has saved by breaking into the navy brig." he said making me feel slightly better. "Nathan..." I said glad I had someone to talk to. "I don't know what happened, but don't get too depressed." he said. "Okay..." I said still feeling a bit down about all this.

Nathan cracked a soft smile as he looked at me. "It's hard to believe he would do all that for someone he hates. I told you before that you're special to Captain. Remember?" said Nathan looking to me. "Yes." I said feeling a little better. "So stop being negative. It's not like you to be down." he said smiling to me once more. I nodded. Nathan patted me on the head. "...And I'm sure there are things only you can do." he said making me feel better. "Nathan... Thank you for listening to me." I said forcing a soft smile. "Just like he says, I should think about what I can do." I thought to myself . "I'm going to get some air to calm down." I said deciding getting some air would help. "Sure. It gets chilly at night, so don't catch a cold." he told me. "Okay." I said smiling softly. After thanking Nathan, I went onto the deck. "What a beautiful starry sky. It's been a while since the sky has been so clear." I thought to myself. On the deck, I looked up at the sky." So that's Ursa Minor, and that's Cygnus... So that means... Yamato is that way." I said out loud as I tried to figure which way Yamato was. "No, the opposite." came Captain's voice. "Captain!" I said jumping a little.

I didn't realize Captain was standing behind me. "Oh... He doesn't smell of alcohol... He's keeping his promise to stay dry." I thought to myself as I noticed he didn't stink. "Don't be out here so late. You better go back to Nathan's room." he said smiling softly to me. "I'll return when I want to. Thank you for worrying about me." I said bluntly. "I sounds like you're in a bad mood." said Captain sighing a bit. Captain stood next to me and looked up at the sky. "You know... it's not too late. You should return to Yamato." he said as his smile faded to look more serious. "Huh? But you're the one who said we don't have time because you have to look for Skull Island." I said blinking. "The circumstances are different now. We have to worry about an attack from the navy. Finding Skull Island is on hold." he said seriously. "And because of that... you're suddenly telling me to leave? Captain, you idiot!" I said feeling hurt again. "You're not the first woman to say that." he said looking to me. "It's not fair. If you were going to tell me to leave now. I wish you would have done so in the beginning!" I said feeling like crying. "I should have left before I realized my feelings!" I thought to myself trying hard not to cry.

He was silent as I continued to talk. "You accepted me... as a member of the Sirius." I said looking at him. "I did, but..." he said looking away slightly. "And I was really happy about it... Even if I can't see my family, I wanted to stay with everyone..." I said telling the truth. "Crystal..." he said trying to say something. "But now you tell me to go back to Yamato? A woman can't be a pirate after all?" I said feeling really hurt. "It's not about that." he said looking at me seriously. "Then... Is it because you're annoyed with me?" I said sadly. "Shoot... I'm going to cry..." I thought to myself trying hard not to. "Don't make that face." said Captain smiling softly. Captain pulled me and held me close. "It's not like that..." he said holding me. "Then... what is it?" I asked looking up to him. "This thing with the navy... It could become serious." he said seriously. "I know... and I'm prepared for it." I said honestly. "Well, you're as feisty as ever." said captain looking at me and smiling wryly. "It's not like I want to do this. But I don't want to put you in danger." he said seriously. "Captain..." I said looking to him still. "I don't know how long I can stay by your side." he said confusing me a bit. "Huh?" I said blinking.

I kept looking at him a bit confused. "What does he mean?" I thought to myself. "For now, go to sleep." he said smiling again. "But you didn't explain what you meant..." I said wanting to know what he meant. "It's nothing. Anyway, think about returning to Yamato." he said before he let go of me. After he said that, he returned to his quarters. "Captain..." I said looking towards his quarters. "What is he thinking?" I thought to myself. I was starting to feel anxious about the sudden turn of events.


	12. Meeting of the Captains

Nathan told me to take food to Captain. When I entered, he was reading a letter. "Captain, I brought your food." I said holding the plate of food. He remained silent. "Captain?" I asked slightly worried. "Huh? Oh. Just leave it." he said looking pretty serious. "He looks so serious. How unusual.. I wonder what's up? He's looked somewhat serious before but not like this..." I thought to myself as I looked at him. "Is there something... in that letter?" I asked wondering if maybe it was the letter that made him look so serious. "No, it's nothing." he said pretty bluntly. I leaned forward a little stared at him my annoyed and feeling like he was lying. "Fine, fine. Stop looking at me like that. I have to tell the others about it, too." he said caving in. The captain sighed before he showed me the letter. "An invitation to a captain's conference? What is that?" I asked curiously. "The world is divided up into four oceans. And each ocean has a representative captain who unifies the pirates in that ocean." he said explaining it to me. "And the Pirate King isn't one of the four?" I asked wanting to know more. "No. I'm in the position of leading those four captains. In the west is former naval officer Captain Lee, in the north is former aristocrat Captain Cecil, the east has Captain Van, whose past is unknown but has a lot of connections." he said listing off three of the four captains. "And who is in charge of the southern ocean?" I asked wondering who the fourth was. "... Alan." he said which threw me off.

I stared at him in surprise that Alan was in charge of the southern ocean. "What!? Captain Alan!?" I said blinking in surprise. "Could Alan really do something that responsible, like unifying pirates?" I thought to myself. "I understand your surprise. But he is captain of the Rika. He'll step up when it's needed. ...Probably." he said looking to me. "Probably..." I said thinking about it. "Alan does lead the Rika crew... He's a weird person, but maybe he's competent after all." I thought to myself. "And why was the meeting called?" I asked wondering what was up. "The navy's crackdown has intensified. So they want to have a meeting and decide in which direction the pirates as a whole want to go." he said looking unhappy. "You look unhappy about it." I said. "Yeah. I just hate meetings. The discussions take forever and it's tiring." he said giving his usual smile. "... Is that the only reason?" I asked wondering if there was more to it as he looked a bit pale. "Why do you ask?" he asked his smile fading. "Because you're a little pale..." I said worried about him. "I think he has another reason..." I thought wondering what it could be. "I'm pale because I haven't had a drink. It's nothing." he said playing it off.

I gave him the look again to see if it would make him cave in once more. "Well... Don't look at me like that! If it bothers you, then come with me!" he said clearly unable to stand that look. "Huh? I can go with you!?" I said surprised by the fact he told me to come with him. "No one would complain about what the Pirate King does. But..." he said giving his usual smile. "But?" I said wondering what the but was. "You'd have to pretend to be my woman during the meeting." he said smiling still. "Whaaaat!?" I said staring at him. I sighed and thought about it for a moment, I was curious about it. "Okay." I said deciding that was fair enough. "You better be alluring. If you're not, people won't believe it." he said smiling softly. "He really does only see me as a child..." I thought to myself. "Okay, I have to tell everyone else. And Eduardo will have to change course." he said sighing a bit. The captain grumbled at the trouble. His face looked glum. The meeting was held on one of the deserted islands of the Magic Islands. It was full of rusty ruins and jungles. "Well, Captain Morgan. It's been a while." said a man with white hair and a monocle. "I heard you saved the Port of Aqua. Very impressive." said another man smiling with short messy black hair. "I need you to die already, or the position of Pirate King will never open up. Ha ha ha! I'm glad you're well." said an old man who was laughing. "What took you so long?" said Alan frowning until he noticed me. "...Whoa, Crystal!?" he said in surprise. "Hello.." I said feeling slightly shy now.

Everyone looked at me when I poked my head out from behind the captain. "Hey! I know you wanted to see me, but why come all the way here?" said Alan looking either annoyed or angry. "What is this about, Captain Morgan? The captain's conference is top secret. To bring your woman..." said the white haired man who I figured must be the former aristocrat Cecil based on how he's dressed. "Why would you do this?" said the black haired man who I couldn't tell if he was Van or Lee. "How interesting! So even Morgan finally got caught by a woman." said the last man. "Calm down. Just like Captain Van said I wanted to introduce her to everyone." said Captain telling me that the older looking man was Captain Van. "What!? When did you guys... I won't believe it! Because she's in love with me!" shouted Alan clearly not happy about this. The captain jabbed Alan's side with his elbow. "Gah!" said Alan holding his side and glaring. "We don't have time. Let's start." said Captain drawing the attention away from me. "Yes. I had everyone come for one reason. The recent methods taken up by the Imperial Navy cannot be overlooked." said Cecil with a look that looked like anger or annoyance.

I listened quietly glad no one was paying any more attention to me. "I agree. Surprise attacks, plundering, massacres... Their actions are worse than the worst of the worst pirates." said Lee looking angry. "In the end, it's about whether or not you are authorized by the king... I don't like it one bit." said Van looking angry as well. "So? What are you guys planning to do?" said Captain after he had listened to each of them. "I think we should plan a massive attack. If we continue to tolerate their attacks it will affect our reputation as pirates." said Cecil. "It's true. We need to show them what we're capable of. Some pirates indeed are mere outlaws, but there are pirates who are at sea due to their own convictions." said Lee agreeing with Cecil. "So what does the Pirate King think?" asked Van looking to Captain. Captain crossed his arms. "I agree with you all. I was thinking that we can't let the navy do as they wish anymore. But..." said Captain. "Is there a problem?" asked Cecil focusing his attention on Captain. "A full-out war would result in huge casualties on our side, too. And if the war continues for a long time, we'll be at a disadvantage." said Captain thinking this out logically.

I had to agree with Captain on this, if the war happened casualties would add up. "Hm? That opinion doesn't sound like you." said Van. "...Yeah? Well, I'm not as young and reckless as when I was young! Ha ha ha!" said Captain giving his usual smile and laughing. "I feel like Captain is forcing that laughter. Is it my imagination?" I thought as I kept silent. "Of course, we're not getting into a war expecting to die for nothing. Captain Morgan, we'd like you to open the Pirate King's box left by the previous Pirate King." said Cecil. "It holds the pirate's trump card. We'll use that to oppose the navy." said Lee which made me wonder just what it was. "Only the Pirate King is allowed to open the Pirate King's box." said Van. "Hm.." said Captain looking a little flustered. "Why is Captain a little flustered?" I thought as I looked at him. "They all agree that the Pirate King's box should be opened. You don't have a problem with it, do you?" said Alan looking to be thinking about something. "The Pirate King isn't going soft, is he?" said Cecil. "...Okay, I agree as well." said Captain caving in. "Then let's go." said Cecil, his expression hard to read. "Go where?" said Captain.

Everyone looked at the captain with a puzzled look. "To where the Pirate King's box is." said Cecil blinking a bit. "Did you forget that it's in the back ruins?" asked Lee who was also blinking. "Huh? Oh! That's what you meant! Ha ha ha! I thought we were going to leave to fight the navy already!" said Captain laughing. "You..." said Alan looking at Captain. "Them let's go open the Pirate King's box!" said Captain smiling. The captains ventured deeper into the island. Captain Cecil led the way and opened the hidden door located at the end of the ruins. "Captain Morgan, please." said Cecil. "Uh, sure..." said Captain still looking a bit pale which no one seemed to notice. The treasure box that was in the room was handed to Captain. "I'm opening it..." said Captain. "The Pirate King's box... What could be inside?" I thought as I watched Captain. "Huh?" I said looking at the box. The box opened with a creak, but nothing was inside. "He, it's empty." said Captain blinking. "... Captain Morgan?" said Cecil looking at Captain. Lee kept silent but stared at Captain. "Hey, you can't be serious." said Van.

Everyone's suspicious eyes were looking at Captain. "Huh? What do you mean?" said Captain. "Idiot! Why are you fooling around?" whispered Alan angrily as he stepped on Captain's foot. "Ow!" said Captain his foot probably throbbing right now. "Ha ha ha! Like always, Captain Morgan is just messing around." said Alan smiling which made me a bit confused. "Alan? What are you talking about?" said Captain looking at Alan. "Hey, stop this act already. No one's amused. Everyone here knows that the bottom of the box has a trap door to open up another compartment." said Alan leaving out the fact there was no way I knew that. Captain looked surprised for a moment but it quickly faded before it could really be noticed. "Or was this all to surprise Crystal? Your mind must be preoccupied with her." said Alan laughing as he patted Captain on the shoulder. "Ha ha ha! True, that wasn't very funny. I was just making sure everyone remembered." said Captain laughing as well. "Unbelievable... We don't have time for jokes." said Cecil who looked annoyed. "I thought you forgot about it, Captain Morgan..." said Lee looking just as annoyed. "There's no way I'd forget something this important. Then let's open it for real this time..." said Captain giving his usual smile.

Captain hit the bottom of the box. The bottom opened up and a deep blue crystal bell rolled out. "The Rain Stone... A magical stone that can control storms. With this, we can rule the world!" said Cecil smiling a bit. "This is the pirate's trump card... And only Captain can authorize the use of it..." I thought as I looked at the Rain Stone. "Captain Cecil, I hope you understand that this is only a countermeasure against the navy..." said Lee looking at Cecil. "Hmph, I understand that." said Cecil smiling still. "So this is where the Rain Stone was..." mumbled Captain. "Huh?" I said as I looked to Captain. I had heard him mumble that in a low voice and I seemed to have been the only one to have heard it. "The others didn't hear him? I thought Captain already knew the treasure was here... Something is not right!" I thought to myself as I looked at Captain. "Then I shall hold on to the stone." said Cecil smiling softly. "And why would we let you? Shouldn't the Pirate King hold onto it?" said Lee looking to Cecil. "My region it the one under the most pressure. That's why I'd like to have it as a precaution." said Cecil. "If that's the case, there's nothing we can do. Give it to Cecil." said Captain.

Captain gave Captain Cecil the Rain Stone. "Thank you very much. It's been a pleasure, everyone. We shall keep in touch." said Captain Cecil before he left at a quick pace. "I'll return to my shop as well. I'm worried about my crew." said Lee looking calm. "Yeah, we'll see you." said Captain Morgan smiling softly. "Morgan, it's too early to lose it. If you don't keep it together, the title of Pirate King will be taken right out from under your nose!" said Captain Van looking to Captain. "Mind your own business, old man." said Captain smiling still. "You'll be an old man soon, too. Ha ha ha!" said Captain Van laughing. The captains returned to their respective ships. Only Captain, Alan, and I remained in the ruins. "Okay, we should return to our ship." said Captain. "Hold it, Morgan." said Alan looking to Captain. "What is it? I don't have time to play with you today." said Captain smiling still but clearly ready to go back to the ship. "I'm being serious." said Alan glaring. And it was true. Alan was glaring at Captain with a serious face. "Morgan, there's something wrong with you. Bringing a woman to the captain's conference... not knowing where the treasure was... " said Alan as he placed his hand on his chin.

Alan looked squarely at Morgan in the eyes. "Are you... the real Morgan?" asked Alan which clearly caught Captain by surprise. "Alan! What are you saying?" I asked wondering why he had asked that. "Something's not right. Even if you can fool others, you can't fool me. Morgan! Tell me the truth." said Alan ignoring my question. "Stop saying crazy things. If I am not the real me how could someone else just take my place?" said Captain frowning and looking to Alan. "That's right! And the other captains didn't say anything." I said siding with Captain. "...I know that Morgan has a brother." said Alan once again seeming to catch Captain by surprise. "If you're really Morgan, you should have a sinner's brand on your back imposed by the Moldor forces." said Alan continuing with his theory that Captain wasn't Captain. "A brand on his back? I wonder if Captain had such a thing?" I thought to myself. "If you want to prove you're real, show it to me." said Alan glaring still. Captain stayed silent. "Don't be ridiculous!" I said trying to defend Captain. "Crystal, stay out of this. This is between Morgan and me." said Alan not taking his eyes off of Captain. "But... But it's none of your business." I said wanting Alan to just leave Captain alone.

I didn't like him targeting Captain like this even though he waited till the other captains left. "I'm the representative of the southern seas. It is my business." said Alan still glaring at Captain. "Yeah, you're right... I can't hide it anymore." said Captain sighing a bit. "Captain?" I asked blinking. Captain unbuttoned his shirt and slowly revealed his back. "There's no brand!" I thought as I saw his back was bare. "Morgan... No, who the hell are you!?" said Alan as he saw it too. "I can't believe you saw through me. Although I'm glad it was you and not someone else. Alan, just as you suspected, I'm not the Pirate King Morgan that you know." said Captain saying that Alan was right. Just when Captain said that, we heard a noise nearby. "Russell!?" I said as I looked and saw Russell standing there. "Russell!" said Captain looking surprised. "What... did you just say?" said Russell telling us he had heard that. "Russell... What are you doing here?" asked Captain. "The navy is nearby, so I came to let you know." said Russell looking angry. "You came at a bad time." said Alan pointing out the obvious. "Captain, is it true what you said? What do you mean you're not the Pirate King Morgan!?" shouted Russell. Russell's demanding voice echoed inside the ruins.


	13. The Real Pirate King

I'm not the Pirate King Morgan that you know... The words shocked the entire Sirius crew. "Captain, is what Russell said true?" said Eduardo looking surprised. "You're not the Pirate King Morgan that we know... What do you mean?" asked Nathan. "I don't understand what's going on... Captain Morgan isn't Captain Morgan? So you have the same name?" said Thomas looking surprised and confused. "Everyone, calm down. Let's listen to what Captain has to say." said Christopher rubbing the back of his head. As everyone fixed their eyes on him, Captain slowly spoke. "Where should I begin?" said Captain as we all watched him. "If you're not the Pirate King Morgan, then who are you!?" demanded Russell. "I used to be a mercenary for Teria." said Captain. "Teria, the desert town?" asked Eduardo still looking slightly surprised. "Yes. I'm originally from a small village in south Teria. I joined the Terian forces when I was fifteen, and have been witness to many battlefields since." said Captain answering Eduardo. "Wait a minute! A battle-hardened mercenary from Teria..." said Russell looking surprised. "Isn't that the person Russell always talks about?" asked Thomas. "The Legendary Swordsman?" said Russell.

I quietly listened not sure what I could say or ask as I was still too surprised. "I used to be called that in the past..." answered Captain. "I see. Then I understand why you're so skilled. It's been said that only the Legendary Swordsman could match the Pirate King, but it was actually you."said Eduardo as he crossed his arms. "What happened to the real Pirate King Morgan? And what is your relationship with Morgan?" asked Nathan. "Morgan is my twin brother." said Captain. "What?" I said finally finding my voice to say something. "You look like him so much you could take his place... You guys are identical twins?" asked Christopher. "Yes. For better or worse, we looked alike. And Morgan, my brother, died a few years ago." said Captain telling us that the real Pirate King was dead. We all looked at him in surprise as he said that. "If the news of the death of the Pirate King were made public you all know the balance of the seas would crumble." said Captain. "True. The unity of the pirates would be destroyed and there'd be countless acts of selfishness and destruction." said Christopher rubbing the back of his head.

I thought about what had been said so far and what I had learned of what a Pirate King does and I had to agree with Christopher on that. "If that happened, they would be in an all-out war against the navy, and everything would be thrown into confusion." said Eduardo. "Exactly. Morgan knew that, and asked me to take over the role of Pirate King to protect the seas." said Captain agreeing with Eduardo. "I can't believe it..." said Thomas sadly. "I did waver, but it was my brother's dying wish. And I thought it wouldn't be bad to be a Pirate King until the truth was discovered." said Captain causing the cabin to fall silent for a moment. "But... is being a Pirate King that easy? And could you quit being the Legendary Swordsman just like that!?" said Russell still looking a bit angry. "Russell, I know how you feel toward the Legendary Swordsman. And I understand if you're mad at me for throwing it away." said Captain which made Russell look away a bit. I could see in his face he was pretty upset with all of this. "This is a completely unexpected turn of events..." said Eduardo. "But it doesn't matter, does it? Our captain is still Captain Morgan!" said Thomas in his usual tone.

I wasn't sure what to think but decided to just stay quiet for now and listen. "But that Morgan isn't the real Morgan. That's the problem." said Nathan in response to what Thomas said. "Many of us joined the Sirius crew because it was captained by the Pirate King." said Eduardo. "Anyway, I think we need to calm down. We shouldn't make decisions when we're emotional." said Christopher rubbing the back of his head and being the voice of reason. "But now that you all know the truth, it's up to you to stay or leave the Sirius." said Captain looking to us all. Everyone remained silent as he said that. "Eduardo. Can you stop by the nearest port?" asked Captain looking to Eduardo. "Aye..." said Eduardo knowing those that wanted to leave would get off there. "Think about it and decide if you want to stay on the Sirius." said Captain. After saying that, Captain returned to his quarters. "Everyone's quiet..." I thought to myself wondering what would happen now. And no one said a thing as they returned to their rooms. I knocked on Captain's door. "He might think I'm being bothersome again... But I have to talk to him!" I thought to myself. "Um, may I come in?" I asked hoping he'd let me in. "Crystal, eh? Come in." he answered me.

When I came in, Captain was sitting on the bed, staring out the window. "Can I sit here?" I asked pointing to the chair. "Why ask? That's your spot." said Captain. "This chair... Captain's favorite, special chair... Why does he let me sit on it?" I thought to myself as I sat down in the chair. "But I didn't know he had a brand on his back. He should have given me those kind of important details." said Captain laughing a little. I listened to him quietly letting him talk. "I'm sure it's from that time." he said his smile fading. "That time?" I asked wondering what that meant. "He... the real Morgan fell in love with the princess of the Moldor Empire." said Captain telling me about his brother. "So the rumor about the Pirate King Morgan running off with a princess was true?" I asked curiously. "Well, the princess was in love with Morgan, too." answered Captain. "So the two were in love?" I asked wanting to know more about the princess and Captain's brother. "Yeah, but that was the problem. There's no way they would allow a princess to fall in love with a pirate, right? When the emperor found out, he was furious." said Captain answering my questions. "And... what happened?" I asked hoping I wasn't out of line in asking.

I wanted to know as much as he would tell me. "Morgan was captured by the imperial forces and was told to break it off with the princess. I'm sure he was branded as a sinner then. He wasn't executed immediately. Probably thanks to interference from the princess." he answered. "So did he break up with the princess?" I asked wondering if he did. "It would have been good if he had. Morgan broke out of jail and his love for the princess grew more intense. So Morgan and the princess promised to meet up to elope." said Captain. "Were they able to run away safely?" I asked wondering if they had escaped together. "No. It ended in tragedy. Morgan was tricked. The princess didn't come to where they were supposed to meet. Instead, he encountered a large number of imperial soldiers." said Captain revealing more to me. "No..." I said understanding that must have been when his brother had died. "The princess was imprisoned by the emperor. Morgan was able to defeat the imperial forces and was able to escape the Moldor Empire and meet up with me. But as we were escaping on a ship, he passed away." he said telling me that his brother had been wounded badly by the battle with the imperial forces. "Did the real Captain Morgan know that the princess was imprisoned by the emperor?" I asked wondering if he died not knowing his princess had nothing to do with it.

When I asked, Captain shook his head slowly. "It's regretful that that I didn't get to tell him that. But he believed in her until the end. That there was no way the princess would betray him." he said telling me his brother had died not knowing but still believing in her. Captain sighed deeply. "So this is all of what I was hiding." he said as he finished the story. "...Thank you for telling me." I said glad he was finally able to tell me what he was hiding. Captain smiled a little and reached for me. He held me close in an embrace. "It's been a while since I've touched you. I hope you're okay with it." he said holding me. "When you hold me... I feel safe." I told him glad he was holding me again. "That's good. I feel calm when I'm with you like this. Crystal. I'm going to be wanted for the rest of my life. After all, I'm the man who claimed falsely to be the Pirate King." he said his voice sounding a bit sad. "Captain..." I said staying in his arms. "At the captain's conference, I introduced you as my woman. So something might happen to you, too." he said continuing. "Yes." I said knowing that was true that I would be in danger. "But I'll make sure that you're safe. Even if it takes my life." he whispered gently inside my ear.

I blushed slightly at the feel of his voice in my ear. "That chair you always sit on was the only thing that I brought in as myself." he said telling me about his chair now. "Really?" I asked surprised that he'd tell me without me asking. "Yes. It was from an inn I stayed at for a while. When I was to captain the Sirius I asked the owner to let me buy it." he said telling me more. "It's a really comfortable chair." I said still glad he was opening up to me. "Right? I felt that chair was the only thing that knew the real me. It's something minor... but it came to be an important chair." he said a soft smile on his lips as he held me. "Why do you let me sit in it? I heard the only person who sat on it was Russell when he was drunk.." I said wondering why I was allowed to sit in it. "Ha ha! Yeah, I remember that. You should have seen his face when I took all his meat... It was like the end of the world." said Captain smiling and laughing. Captain was probably remembering the incident as he was giggling. "I don't know why I'm okay with you sitting in that chair. It just felt right, that's all." he said smiling still. "Felt right...?" I asked confused a little. "I just thought... I don't mind if you sit on it." he said answering me.

I felt Captain's arms hold me closer. "Crystal, you should..." he started to say something. "Captain, I..." I said speaking at the same time. Just as we spoke at the same time the ship suddenly slowed down. "Captain, we've arrived at Mila." came Eduardo's voice with his perfect timing. "Okay. I'll be right there." answered Captain. Captain stood up as he let go of me. "We were just about to talk about something important..." I thought feeling slightly disappointed. "Crystal." said Captain looking to me. "Yes?" I said hoping he was about to finish what got interrupted. "I'm not right for you. And I know what happens to that kind of love." he said telling me something I didn't want to hear. "Captain..." I said not sure what to say now. "You should forget about me." he said heading out the door. And without turning back, Captain went out to the deck. "Please don't say such a sad thing..." I thought sadly. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I watched Captain leave. It was the morning after the day everyone got off the Sirius to decide what they wanted to do. Everyone was supposed to meet up in front of the Sirius. "I guess it's almost time." said Captain knowing soon it'd be time to find out what everyone was going to do. "Yeah, but I think everyone is going to come back." I said speaking honestly.

I honestly felt that everyone would come back. "Ha, I wonder about that. I'll be waiting here, so can you go see if they're here?" he said which made me blink a bit. "What? I think you should come, too..." I said feeling he should come with me. "No, it's okay! Besides, I'd be depressed if no one's there right? Ha ha ha!" said captain laughing a bit. "Here, go!" said Captain putting his hat on my head. "Whoa!" I said surprised by that. "Ha, it's too big. Okay, now you're the proxy captain. So, go." said Captain chuckling a bit. It was true it was a bit too big on me but I decided not to argue. "Okay..." I said and headed outside his hat still on my head. "Does this make everyone? Hey, why are you wearing Captain's hat?" said Russell as he spotted me with Captain's hat. "Um, Captain said to wear it and come here..." I said feeling a bit awkward with his hat on. "Hee hee, you look cute." said Christopher which made me blush a bit. "And is Captain inside?" asked Nathan. "Yes. He said he'll wait inside the Sirius." I said forcing the blush in my cheeks to go away. "So, what did you all decide?" asked Eduardo. "I'm staying on board! I was originally init for the Legendary Swordsman anyway! And if that's the Captain, then that's fine by me." said Russell which made me smile a little.

I was glad Russell was going to stay, and hoped that the others would stay too. "I'm also staying! It was the current Captain who hired me, so..." said Thomas smiling. "I'll stay, too. There's no other captain who understands what good food is." said Nathan agreeing to stay as well. "Doc?" asked Eduardo. "I'll return to the Sirius, too. Just like Thomas, it was the current Captain who allowed me on the ship." said Christopher smiling gently. "And you, Crystal?" asked Eduardo as he looked at me. "I'll stay on the Sirius." I said making my decision to stay. "I see. I thought you hated pirate ships." said Eduardo looking slightly surprised by my answer. "That's in the past. I'm a member of the Sirius, too!" I said still feeling glad I'm one of them. "So... in the end, everyone is returning." said Eduardo which made me smile. "You're staying, too?" asked Russell looking to Eduardo. "Yeah. It's a hassle to find another captain now." said Eduardo. "Why can't you just say that you acknowledge that Captain is a good man?" said Christopher smiling at Eduardo. "Then let's hurry and go tell Captain the good news!" said Thomas smiling happily. "Yeah!" I said feeling just as happy. "I'm so glad... Everyone is coming back! Captain will be happy, too!" I thought as I followed Thomas happily. "Why isn't anyone here?" Russell as we gathered in the Captain's room.

When we boarded the ship, Captain was nowhere to be seen. A sword and a letter were left on the table. "What? Why?" I thought wondering why he left. "This is Captain's sword. There's a name engraved on it. The sword of the real Captain Morgan..." said Nathan looking at the sword. "The letter is made out to you, Doc." said Eduardo looking at the letter. "Me?" said Christopher a bit surprised. Christopher read the letter. When he finished, he sighed deeply. "What did it say?" I asked wondering if it would tell me why Captain was gone. "He left me in charge of everything. Because he figured I would return... It also says to take you back to Yamato, Crystal." said Christopher rubbing the back of his neck and looking sad. I looked at him in surprise at finding out the letter said to take me home. "Oh no... I should have stayed with Captain! How come I didn't see it coming when he told me to go alone?" I thought sadly feeling really upset. "Are you alright?" asked Christopher. Christopher put his hand on my shoulder, concerned. "So what does that mean? Captain left the ship?" asked Russell looking angry. "That's what it means." said Christopher. "No..." said Thomas sadly. "So to make up for deceiving us, he stepped down? Honestly... That doesn't seem like something that brazen-faced Captain would do." said Nathan who looked sad as well. "What are we going to do? This port as a lot of ships entering and leaving. If he goes out to sea, it's going to be tough to find him." said Eduardo.

I knew he was right if Captain left on another ship it would be hard to figure out where he would be. "Is there a possibility he's still in town?" asked Thomas still looking sad. "That's highly unlikely. We'd find him as soon as we asked around." said Christopher. "So Captain is already out at sea?" I asked wondering where he could be. "That would be my guess." said Eduardo. "So... What are we going to do?" I asked wondering what would happen now. "We're going to look for him, of course!" said Russell still looking a bit angry. "Russell..." I said looking at him. "Damn it, I can't let the Legendary Swordsman slip away from me again!" he said angrily. "Well, we could look for him while we look for Skull Island." said Nathan coming up with an idea of what to do. "Yeah. Traveling without a clue isn't new to us." said Eduardo agreeing with him. "Now that that's settled, shall we set sail?" asked Christopher smiling softly. "Let's find Captain, no matter what! Right, Crystal?" said Thomas smiling to me. "...Yeah!" I said glad they were going to let me come along to find him. "Captain, everyone is waiting for you. That's why...Please come back." I thought to myself wishing he could hear my thoughts right now. And the Sirius went out to sea again this time looking for its Captain.


	14. Searching for Captain

The Sirius continued to travel in order to find Captain Morgan, who had disappeared. "Without any clues, is it possible to find him?" I asked wondering if we really could find him. "There are only a few ports he could have stopped by around here. So we'll just have to hit every one of them." said Eduardo sticking to the plan of just looking till we find something. "...Okay." I said hoping that it would work. Without a captain, the Sirius started to suffer from a lack of unity and cooperation. "Well, we're talking about Captain. I'm sure he'll return sooner or later." said Eduardo calmly. "While he's gone, at least we won't run out of food so fast." said Nathan trying to point out a bright side. "You guys, we can't be relaxed about this. We need to hurry and find him... Russell, please stop making that face." said Christopher trying to get everyone to be more serious. "I'm mad! I don't care if he was the real Morgan or not. But he told us to think about it... and then... Damn it! I hate him now!" said Russell who looked really angry about all of this. "Well, I think Captain had his reasons..." said Thomas trying to defend Captain's choice. "Either way, everyone returned to the Sirius out of their own will. Just because Captain isn't here, I don't want everyone slacking off." said Christopher looking serious.

I didn't think anyone would slack off least I know I wouldn't I continued to help with the cleaning as usual after Captain left. "I don't think there's anything to worry about." said Eduardo. "Eduardo, you were supposed to clean the shower yesterday. But you made Thomas do it, didn't you?" said Christopher looking slightly angry. "Thomas said he really wanted to do it. So I reluctantly let him." said Eduardo smirking slightly. "Thomas is shaking his head violently..." I thought as I watched them. "And Russell, you forgot to keep watch this morning." said Christopher still looking a bit angry with them. "I couldn't help it. I was sleepy." said Russell looking away a bit not looking so angry. "And would you say the same thing to Captain?" asked Christopher smiling softly. "Urgh... But Captain isn't here, so what's the big deal!?" said Russell looking angry again. "So as soon as Captain's gone, it's like this? I guess everyone here is pretty selfish to begin with." said Nathan. "Nathan, you're also slacking off. You're making less for dinner!" said Russell angrily. It was true there was less but I didn't think that was slacking off.

After all we had one less mouth to feed on the Sirius. "What? How dare you accuse me of slacking off." said Nathan looking angry. "I'll accuse you as much as I want!" said Russell angrily. "Um, please stop fighting!" I said not wanting to see them all fight. "Oh, no... Everyone's stopped cooperating!" I thought as I watched them. "Everyone, there's trouble!" shouted Thomas catching everyone's attention. "What? Another monster?" asked Russell. "Don't be stupid. It's the Rika!" said Eduardo as he looked. The Rika was slowly approaching us from behind. "Hey! It's been a while. Well, I guess not... Ha ha ha! Everyone has a long face!" said Alan mocking us a bit. "You always have a long face, you horseface." said Russell looking angry. "The little monkey is noisy as always. Where's your master? I'll let him know he needs to re-train you." said Alan mockingly. "The captain..." said Thomas sounding sad. "Oh? I don't see Morgan... I mean, fake Morgan around." said Alan noticing Captain wasn't here. "Don't call him that!" I said angrily. "What? You want to call me a meanie? You're barking up the wrong tree. All of you were deceived by him!" said Alan looking angry.

Eduardo pulled out his gun and pointed it at Alan. "Did you come here just to say these stupid things? If you keep talking, I'll shoot this baby in your face." said Eduardo glaring at Alan. "Or do you want to settle this, once and for all? We were just looking for someone to pick a fight with." said Nathan glaring at Alan as well with his sickle chain drawn. "It's really scary when Eduardo and Nathan glare at you..." I thought to myself knowing to stay out of the way. Alan must have thought the same thing because he waved his hands, flustered. "D-Don't be ridiculous! I'm the captain of the Rika. I'm not a coward who would attack a ship when the captain isn't present. You should be thankful for my compassion!" said Alan still looking flustered. "You're just scared witless." said Russell glaring at Alan. "Did you say something?" said Alan glaring back to Russell. "Not really." said Russell. "If you didn't come to attack us, then why are you here?" asked Christopher smiling softly. "Stop treating me like a nuisance. I brought you some information." said Alan looking slightly annoyed. "Information?" I asked wondering what it was. "Yeah. I knew that fake-Morgan... Agh! It's a hassle to say! I'm just calling him Morgan! I knew that Morgan would leave the Sirius." said Alan giving up on calling Captain a fake.

I blinked a bit still wondering what the information was, but glad he stopped calling our Captain a fake. "Perhaps... Alan knows Captain better than anyone else..." I thought as I listened to him. "And I figured there's some information you can't get on your own. Sharing information is a rule decided by the Pirate King." said Alan still not saying what the information is. "Did something happen?" I asked wanting to know what's going on. "Captain Cecil declared war on the imperial forces." answered Alan. "What?" said Eduardo looking surprised. "He's getting bolder because he has the Rain Stone. He's saying that it's time for the pirates to rule the seas." said Alan. "And the reaction of the other pirates?" asked Christopher calmly. "Eighty percent are with Captain Cecil. Some of them are after the Rain Stone. But at this rate, a full-scale war is imminent." said Alan frowning a bit as he answered their questions. "No..." I said knowing this wasn't what Captain had wanted. "He gave him the Rain Stone to avoid that..." I thought to myself. "And there's another problem." said Alan as he continued. "What is it?" I asked wanting to know what else was wrong. "I don't know if I should give you more information for free." said Alan looking a bit thoughtful.

I dreaded this I had figured out from experience that information comes with a price. "Why are you holding back now!?" said Russell angrily. "I'm not doing this out of simple kindness. I know! Crystal!" he said smirking then looking to me. "Wh-what is it?" I asked not liking the fact he turned to me. "You were dumped by Morgan, right? How sad..." said Alan smirking still. "He didn't dump me! ... I think..." I said not sure where he was going with this. "It's cute that you try to act tough. But you don't need to be sad anymore." he said smiling softly to me. I blinked and stayed quiet, I wasn't just acting tough I needed to try and not be depressed for the crew's sake. "You have me! Morgan left so you can be with me your man of destiny. Now go ahead! Leap into my arms!" said Alan as spread out his arms smiling. "I don't want to..." I said staring at him. "Hmph... You're such a tease! But that's what makes you so alluring... So how about it? If you hand Crystal over I'll give you the rest of the information." said Russell smiling softly. "What!?" said Russell angrily. "So what are you going to do?" asked Alan as he looked to us. "No." I said staring at him. "Hey! Don't you want the information?" said Alan looking shocked at my quick answer.

I definitely didn't want to go with Alan. "Stop messing around and talk. Or I'll shoot." said Eduardo still glaring at Alan. "Well, fine. I'll let it slide because I got to see Crystal. I'll give you the information this time." said Alan caving in. "Then he should've done so from the start..." said Thomas blinking a bit. "The Rain Stone Captain Cecil has is not complete." said Alan which confused me a bit. "What do you mean?" asked Eduardo clearly wondering about it as well. "I don't know the details, but the real Morgan once told me that it's dangerous to only use the Rain Stone." said Alan telling us what he knew. "The real captain..." I said wondering why the stone wasn't complete. "If Captain Cecil keeps using the stone in the battle against the navy, it might get really bad." said Alan. "The Rain Stone can control the storms... It does seem like something one would have to be careful with." said Eduardo thinking about it. "So you guys should hurry and get Morgan back to stop Captain Cecil." said Alan telling us to do what we were already trying to do. "Don't say it like it's easy." said Russell looking annoyed.

It was true we had been trying to find him the moment we found out he left. "We don't even know where Captain went. We have no leads." I said honestly. "I heard a skillful swordsman appeared in a small port in the south." said Alan which made me perk up a little. "What?" I asked wondering why he didn't tell us that before. "I heard he defeated a monster there called a hydra." said Alan which reminded me of the Cursed Delta. "The hyrda is the monster we fought at the Cursed Delta!" said Russell clearly remembering it too. "Only Captain would be able to defeat that." said Christopher looking surprised. "Hurry and bring that stupid Captain back! When he's gone, I have no one to tease and it's boring." said Alan admitting that he missed Captain too. "Alan..." I said surprised that he missed Captain. "I think it's Alan who is being teased, but thank you..." I thought to myself glad that we now had a clue. "Even you come in handy once in a blue moon!" said Russell smirking. "When Morgan comes back... that's when I'll take both the Sirius and the title of Pirate King!" said Alan smirking. "Captain Alan, thank you very much!" said Thomas happily. "Idiot! I don't want to be thanked by you guys! And Crystal! I'll take you as well!" said Alan looking serious.

I blinked a bit at that and figured I may be stuck with him chasing me just like he chases Captain. "Uh, I'll be looking forward to it..." I said blinking deciding to say what I was thinking was a bad idea. "Ha ha ha! Farewell, all! Let's go, Tom! Colin!" shouted Alan happily. "Aye, aye, captain!" shouted the twins of the Rika crew. "Sheesh, he's such a softhearted captain... Although that's what makes him great." said Fuzzy as she followed her captain and crew. And as usual, the Rika sailed away with its captain, Alan, laughing loudly. After getting the information from Alan we discussed what we should do. "Instead of blindly traveling, I think it's better to believe Alan." said Christopher smiling softly. "Do you think we should really believe him? It might be a trap." said Russell. "I don't deny the possibility of that... but I could see that Alan wouldn't like it if Captain Cecil had his way." said Eduardo. "And he would need the help of our captain to stop it." said Nathan agreeing with Eduardo. "So he gave us the information because we both benefit from it. But this is Alan we're talking about..." said Thomas not sure if we should believe Alan or not. "Crystal, how do you feel?" asked Nathan looking to me. "I... I think we should believe Alan for now." I said honestly.

I had to agree with Eduardo on this, he told us cause we both benefit from it even if they had to threaten him a few times to get the information. "So you think Alan's information is credible?" asked Christopher smiling to me. "Yes. He was talking seriously, for a change..." I said thinking that it did seem to be the truth. "So I think the best bet is to head south for now. Is everyone okay with that?" asked Christopher smiling softly. "Do as you wish. I don't believe Alan, but we have no other leads anyway." said Russell not really sounding happy we were heading south. "I'm fine with it." said Nathan agreeing it was the best course. "I'll go with the majority!" said Thomas deciding he'd side with which ever got the most votes. "Then let's change our course to head south." said Eduardo agreeing with the rest of us. As soon as we finished the discussion, everyone left on their own and Eduardo changed our course.


	15. Captain's Return

-Author note: The words that are in Italic are a flash back and just important to Morgan's background so I had to keep it in I really like the story line of Morgan ^_^-

I saw the back of someone familiar on the coast at the edge of town. "Captain." I said glad I'd found him. Captain reacted to my voice by slowly turning around. "Crystal?" said Captain as he turned around. "We searched all over for you, Captain." I said glad that it was him. Captain looked at me, bewildered. "What are you doing here? Is it really you?" he said looking at me clearly surprised to see me. "Yes. So please stop looking at me like I'm a ghost." I said handing the sword to Captain. "I can't accept that." he said refusing to take the sword. "Why not?" I asked him wondering why he wouldn't take it. "I'm not the real Pirate King Morgan. I don't have the right to carry that sword." he said looking sad. "That doesn't matter to me." I said honestly. "Crystal..." he said looking to me. "Because you're the one who allowed me on the ship." I said giving a soft smile to him. I placed the sword in Captain's hand. "Please come back, Captain. I want to stay with you. You, the Captain Morgan in front of me." I said speaking honestly. "I'm a traitor. I can't face everyone." he said still looking so sad. "It's not like you to be worried about that!" I said wanting to see him smile again.

I couldn't stand to see him look so defeated by this. "Crystal..." he said still looking to me. "The Captain I know would just laugh it off and return." I said smiling to hoping I could get through to him. "Heh... Perhaps." said Captain smiling. I felt that it had been a while since I'd seen his usual smile. "A teasing, mocking kind of smile... But a smile that makes you forgive him for it..." I thought to myself smiling. "Many women have fallen in love with me but not one of them has left their town to follow me. You're the first woman who has come after me as far as this island." said Captain smiling still. "It's your fault. You're the one who made me a member of the Sirius." I said honestly. Seeing Captain's smile started to make me cry. "Sorry. I keep making you cry... I'm a horrible man." he said frowning a little. "If you want to make me stop crying please accept the sword and return to the Sirius." I said looking to him with tears rolling down my cheeks. Captain wiped my tears. "You disappeared suddenly... and I was worried." I said as he wiped my tears more. "I'm sorry. But I don't think the others would forgive me." he said apologizing but still feeling he couldn't return to us. "That's not true! Everyone returned to the Sirius! Everyone came to look for you!" I said trying my hardest to get him to come back.

I wanted him to smile again and I was much too stubborn to give up on him. "... Seriously?" he asked sounding a little surprised. Captain gripped the sword in his hand. "Oh, and the Rain Stone you handed to Captain Cecil... he used it to declare war against the imperial forces!" I said realizing I had almost forgot that. "What!?" he said in shock. "And Alan said most of the pirates are with Captain Cecil. If we don't do something, there will be unnecessary casualties." I said telling him what I knew. "Cecil... He was always ambitious, but now he's plain reckless." he said still clutching the sword in his hand. "Oh, and I heard something else from Alan." I said remembering what he said about the Rain Stone. "What is it?" he asked me clearly his full attention on the matter at hand now. "That the Rain Stone is not complete. And that the former Captain Morgan said that continuing to use only the Rain Stone is dangerous." I said telling him what Alan told me and the crew. "That's right. The Rain Stone by itself is incomplete. Only when it's paired with the Solar Stone that brings the Rain Stone under control, do they complete the Heaven's Stone." he said telling me that Alan was telling the truth. "The Heaven's Stone?" I asked wondering what it was.

Captain nodded as he continued to talk. "A legendary treasure that appears when the Rain Stone and Solar Stone come together." he said. "What kind of power does the Solar Stone have?" I asked wanting to know more. "The opposite effect of the Rain Stone. It chases away the rain and clouds and has the power to call for sunlight. You need the two together to maintain balance." he explained. "So with only the Rain Stone..." I said starting to understand just how bad this was. "The world would have never-ending storms." he said seriously. "No!" I said knowing that that would be really bad. "It was only meant to keep the navy in check. I didn't think he would actually use it. In the end, a pirate is just a pirate." he said still looking serious. "And if we don't do anything, the world will be in trouble!" I thought to myself worrying. "We both wanted to complete the Heaven's Stone to help those in need..." he mumbled. Captain looked out at the ocean. "My hometown was an isolated island in the desert region of Teria. I told you that before, but we had hardly any water and suffered from it." said Captain still looking out at the sea. "That's why he was so serious about the incident in Aqua..." I thought as I remembered how Aqua had been denied their rights to water.

I listened quietly as Captain continued to speak. "We each left on a journey to obtain the Heaven's Stone to save our hometown." he said telling me more. "I see..." I said understanding that with the Heaven's Stone they could have saved the town. "I knew that he had obtained the Rain stone... But I didn't know he hid it in the Pirate King's box." he said explaining his reaction when he opened the box. "Do you know where the Solar Stone is?" I asked wondering if maybe he had found it. "Yeah... Sort of." he said. "Then we need to go find it and protect the seas!" I said ready to go with him. "I don't have the power to do so anymore." he said sadly. "That's not true! Only you can protect this world!" I said shouting to him. ~_"Get a grip! You're not weak enough to die here!" said Morgan to his brother. "I know... But, I don't think I can say that this time. Gah..." said Twin Morgan who was dying. "Hey!" shouted Morgan trying to keep his brother fighting to stay alive. "...I'll give you this sword and hat." said Twin Morgan taking off his hat and sword. Morgan looked at him in surprise. "Looks like this is it for me. I leave the rest up to you." said his brother resigning to the fact he was dying. "Don't talk!" said Morgan trying to keep him alive. "Please... take over my role as Pirate King." said his brother looking up to him with a weak smile. "There's no way I could do that!" said Morgan looking at his brother in shock. "No, you can do it! ...Only you can do it..." said Twin Morgan getting weaker. "Hey! Morgan!" shouted Morgan. "Please... only you can protect... this world." said Twin Morgan as he took his last breath.~_

Captain Morgan looked sad as he stood there lost in his thoughts after what I had said. "Morgan said the exact same thing." he said finally speaking up. "Captain..." I said wondering if maybe I hurt him by shouting that at him. "I was about to forget my promise to Morgan..." he said clutching the sword tightly. Captain was looking at the sword. "Maybe he sent you to me..." he said as he continued to look at his brother's sword. "Huh?" I said wondering what he meant. "You're a mysterious woman. You were able to break through to my true self that I'd been hiding for so long." he said softly. Captain placed his hand on my cheek. "When I first saw your eyes, you captured me. You had pure, untainted eyes that I'd never seen before..." he said looking into my eyes. "I'm not... someone you should praise like that." I said blushing slightly. No one had ever looked at my eyes since I was nine years old I didn't feel worthy of such praise. "To me, you're more than I could have hoped for. Why did you come after me?" he asked me which made me blush a little more. "I told you in the beginning. I wanted to stay with you." I told him honestly. "Geez, you're a foolish woman." he said in response.

I wondered if maybe he hated me now for what I said. "Was it out of line? Do you hate me now?" I asked wanting to know. "Not at all. I'm even more fond of you now. Can you give me my hat?" he asked me. "...Of course!" I said taking the hat off my head and giving it to him smiling. "Because of you, I've realized what I'm supposed to do." he said putting his hat back on. "So you'll return to the Sirius?" I asked hopefully. "Yes. That is, if the rest of them forgive me.." he said with sadness in his eyes. Just then, we heard many footsteps behind us. "What? We forgave you from the beginning." said Christopher smiling softly to Captain. "Although we're mad that you left us just like that!" said Russell smiling as well. "If we didn't forgive you, we wouldn't have come looking for you." said Eduardo giving a smile as well. "We chose out of our own will to be on the Sirius." said Nathan. "Captain! We missed you!" said Thomas happily. "Everyone..." said Captain looking to them in surprise. "We decided to ride the ship captained by the current Pirate King Morgan, and not the former one." said Russell smiling still. "Everyone approves of you as the Pirate King Morgan. So doesn't that make you the real Pirate King?" said Christopher smiling.

I felt a smile on my lips as I listened to everyone I knew there was no way now that he wouldn't come back. "...When you're not around, the ship doesn't function properly." said Nathan who cracked a soft smile as well. "Besides, we trusted you, the current captain, with our lives. Not the former Morgan. So please take responsibility for that." said Eduardo still smiling. "I want you to be the captain of the Sirius! I won't want anyone else!" said Thomas. "How about you, Crystal?" asked Nathan looking to me. "I think the Sirius could only be captained by Captain Morgan." I said agreeing with them. "Then we all agree, Captain, please come back." said Christopher smiling softly. "Captain! Please return to the Sirius!" shouted everyone at once. Captain looked at everyone one by one and then closed his eyes and smiled. "I guess I was right for choosing you all as my crew." said Captain smiling. "Then, Captain, does that mean..." I asked hoping it meant he was coming back. "Yeah! I caused so much trouble... But will you welcome me as your captain again?" said Captain which made me smile. "Aye!" said everyone sounding happy.

Captain gripped everyone's hands. "And everything is back to what it used to be... I'm so happy!" I thought to myself happily. Captain Morgan came back and the Sirius finally returned to its old self. When we returned to the port, there was a crowd gathering. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" asked Captain as we approached the crowd. "Yeah. The waves are abnormally high. It looks like a large storm is looming." said a townsman. "Come to think of it, the wind is blowing hard." I said noticing the wind. "...Eventually, the storm will reach here." said Eduardo seriously. "Something isn't right here..." said Nathan. "Captain, could this be.." asked Christopher looking serious. "Yes, it's the effect of the Rain Stone." answered Captain. "Captain! A newsletter is being handed out!" said Thomas. "Let's see..." said Captain. Thomas handed, Captain the newsletter, and he read it over. "It doesn't seem like good news..." I thought to myself starting to worry. "Looks like a clash between the Imperial Navy and the pirates has started in the northern seas. And the Rain Stone is being used. Storms are violently attacking many towns." said Captain telling us what the newsletter said. "Then we need to hurry and find the Solar Stone!" I said knowing we had to stop Captain Cecil.

I was ready to go and do anything to help them stop Captain Cecil. "The Solar Stone?" asked Eduardo. "It's the complement to the Rain Stone and controls its effects." I said telling them what Captain told me. "If we had that, this storm would go away?" asked Nathan. "According to the legend, yes." said Captain. "Then we should go get this Solar Stone! ...Wait, do we know where it is?" said Russell blinking. "Yeah. The Solar Stone is on Skull Island." said Morgan telling us we were back to square one. "I see. So we're back to where we were." said Eduardo crossing his arms. "But now we really have to find it." said Christopher looking serious. "Yes..." said Thomas looking sad. "Okay, mates! Aboard the ship!" said Captain. "Are we leaving?" asked Eduardo blinking a little. "Yeah, we have no time to lose. We need to find Skull Island!" said Captain smiling softly. "Aye!" said everyone in unison. With our new mission to save the world from storms and return peace to the seas, the Sirius once again set sail.


	16. Skull Island

-Author's note: So we're getting close to the end here I'll probably do the sequel too or the Christmas with the Captain's spin off or both lol -

The waves were high and the ocean was rough. "The storm will reach us soon." said Eduardo looking at the northern sky and reporting to Captain. "The battle in the northern seas is getting fierce... We need to hurry." said Captain seriously. "Captain, where did you find out that the Solar Stone is on Skull Island?" asked Russell looking to Captain. "I guess I should tell you all. Everyone, come inside." said Captain heading to the nautical room. Captain gathered everyone inside the cabin. "My brother and I each left on a journey to obtain the Rain Stone and the Solar Stone to help our hometown." said Captain telling them what he had told me. "And the previous captain found the Rain Stone and hid it in the Pirate King's box." said Christopher letting us know they heard that part. "Yes. And the Solar stone is buried along with my brother on Skull Island." said Captain telling us that he'd been there before. "Huh? Captain... You've been to Skull Island before?" I asked blinking a bit. "When my brother and I were running away from the imperial forces, we ended up on Skull Island. I didn't know it was called so back then." said Captain telling us about the island. "The previous captain's body is there, which means..." said Christopher realizing that Captain's brother must have as they got there. "Yes. Morgan died right before we arrived at Skull Island." said Captain sadly.

Captain furrowed his brow, remembering the past. "The Solar Stone was given to him by the Moldor Princess. It was his memento, so I buried it with him." said Captain with sadness in his eyes. "I see..." I said knowing it must be hurting him to go through this. "He tried to tell me that he obtained the Rain Stone before he died, but before he was able to tell me where it was hidden, he passed away." said Captain as he continued to speak. "But if you've been to Skull Island before, shouldn't you remember which way to to?" asked Russell curiously. "I didn't know back then that we were on Skull Island and that it was notoriously hard to locate... So I just left without paying attention. I wasn't a sailor to begin with, so back then the ocean all looked the same." said Captain explaining why he didn't know the way. "So that's why you gathered sailors to find the legendary Skull Island? So you'd know where your brother was buried..." said Christopher. "Exactly. The ocean is going to get rougher and the navy is even more vigilant. But are you all still wanting to find Skull Island with me?" asked Captain looking to the crew. "Do you even have to ask? Of course." said Russell. "Captain's destination is the Sirius' destination. We'll go with you anywhere you wish." said Christopher smiling softly.

I nodded agreeing that I would go as well since I was a member too. "I'm identifying the constellations. Please leave the heading calculations to me." said Eduardo agreeing as well. "That's why we joined the Sirius." said Nathan. "I'll follow you wherever need to go!" chimed in Thomas happily. "You guys are the best crew!" said Captain smiling happily. Captain's lively laughter echoed in the ship. "Ha ha ha! Well, I chose all of you so of course you're the best!" said Captain laughing which made me smile. "Looks like he's back to the old Captain..." said Russell smiling. "Russell, don't ruin the moment." said Christopher rubbing the back of his head. "This ship needs you, Captain!" said Thomas smiling. "I see, I see. Absolutely!" said Captain smiling still. "While you were gone, everyone was slacking off. Russell overslept for three days straight...Ow!" said Thomas innocently telling on Russell. "Russell is stepping on Thomas' Foot..." I thought to myself feeling sorry for Thomas. "Hee hee. Only Captain Morgan could lead this group of strong personalities." said Christopher smiling softly. "I agree." said Nathan nodding. "Ha ha ha! Then leave it to me! I'll take care of all of you, even to the end of the world!" said Captain laughing still.

I smiled as I listened to them feeling really happy. "I'm so glad that the Sirius crew is back to normal. It's just not right without Captain..." I thought while smiling. Everyone looked cheerful and spirited, like before. "But... with these circumstances I'd like to get my hands on Alan's map to Skull Island." said Captain reminding us that Alan claimed he had a map to Skull Island. "Because it could be real?" asked Eduardo. "He comes around when we don't need him but isn't here when we do." said Russell looking annoyed. Just then we heard the sound of a cannon. "Is it the navy!?" asked Eduardo looking angry. "Thomas! Go check!" said Captain. "Aye!" said Thomas. Thomas and Eduardo immediately went on the deck. "Captain! He's actually here when we needed him!" shouted Thomas from the deck. "Hey, crew of the Sirius! Were you able to find your dear captain?" came Alan's voice. "This is what you call, 'speaking of the devil'..." I said out loud surprised Alan was actually here. "Hey. I'd have to say you came at a good time." said Captain heading out on to the deck. Captain smirked as he got on deck. "Alan! Didn't think I'd see you again. And nothing makes me happier." said Captain smiling happily.

Alan looked completely surprised. "Morgan! You've... returned to the Sirius?" said Alan looking at him still surprised. "Yeah, because the seas still need me. And Alan... the seas need you, too!" said Captain which caught Alan's full attention. "Huh?" said Alan blinking a bit. "Come over here, Captain Alan! You're the representative of the southern seas! That's why I need your help more than ever!" said Captain which made Alan gain a slight blush in his cheeks. "Really? I never thought I would hear those words from you... Well, in this dangerous situation I understand why you would need my help." said Alan the small blush still in his cheeks. Captain Alan came aboard the Sirius smiling as if he were embarrassed by the praise. "Alan, I heard you were the one who led my crew to me. I want to thank you for that." said Captain as he hugged Alan. "Whoa... Captain hugged Alan!" I thought as I watched them. "Nah, it was nothing. I just fulfilled my duties as the captain of a pirate ship. It's nothing to thank me for..." said Alan looking embarrassed. "That's not true. I'm sure the crew believed the information you gave them, because it came from you." said Captain smiling to Alan. "What the heck? No we didn't..." said Russell only to get silenced by Christopher. "Shh, Russell! Keep quiet." whispered Christopher.

Russell blinked confused as to why he was told to keep quiet. "Alan, I'm sorry that I've been cold to you all these years. I was scared of you because I wasn't the real Pirate King." said Captain looking sad. "Morgan! The real Pirate King or not... it's a small detail that doesn't matter to me!" said Alan who looked happy at all the praise. "Alan! You're a man's man! A captain that all captains should look up to!" said Captain praising Alan more. "Ah. Now I get it.." said Russell smiling. Russell started to giggle. Everyone gathered and spoke discreetly. "So Captain is planning to praise Alan so he'll lead us to Skull Island..." said Nathan clearing up what Captain was doing. "Our captain is so sneaky..." said Eduardo smirking. "Alan is so happy. Look how his face is beaming." said Russell laughing. "You shouldn't laugh, Russell!" aid Thomas laughing as well. "You're laughing, too." said Russell smiling. "Come on, guys. Keep quiet! Don't ruin Captain's plan." said Christopher smiling. On deck, Captain was gripping Alan's hand firmly. "What can I say, the only man who could understand me my partner could only be you, Alan! And I want you to help me!" said Captain praising Alan more.

I was trying really hard not to laugh at this so not to ruin Captain's plan. "Help you?" asked Alan curiously. "Yeah. I can't save the world without you. Crystal! You agree, right?" said Captain pulling me into this now. "Huh? Yes! We need you, Alan!" I said realizing he needed my help for this. "Yeah? Well, if Crystal is saying so, then..." said Alan beaming happily. "Er... I feel a little bad, but it's to save the world. I'm sorry, Alan!" I thought feeling bad about tricking Alan like this. "See, even Crystal agrees. So please, show us what you're capable of!" said Morgan smiling happily. "Sure! Leave it to me! ...So, what should I do?" said Alan happily before he realized he had no idea what he needed to do. "Please take us to Skull Island. The Solar Stone is there." said Captain honestly. "The Solar what?" asked Alan blinking a bit. "It's the only thing that can stop the effects of the Rain Stone. We'll use it to stop Cecil!" said Captain telling him just what the Solar Stone was. "I see.." said Alan listening to Captain. "The fate of the world is in your hands. So please help, Alan!" said Captain feeding Alan's ego a bit more. "Heh! If you say so, then I guess I have to. Okay then! Just follow me!" said Alan smirking.

I felt bad about it but at the same time I wanted to laugh that it was that easy to get Alan to help us. "Uh... Aye!" said everyone at once. "Everyone's trying hard not to laugh... I don't blame them..." I thought to myself as Alan beamed happily. "It's Alan the Great's Skull Island tour! Hm? Something's missing... I know, a woman!" said Alan while smiling. Alan pointed at me. "Huh?" I said blinking. "I need someone standing next to me... Crystal! I need you!" said Alan smiling to me. "What!?" I said staring at him. "You expressed your undying affection for me earlier. So come! Into my arms!" said Alan opening his arms. "She can't." said Captain coming to my rescue. "What!?" said Alan clearly not happy about that. Captain embraced me which made me blush. "Captain? Everyone's watching." I said feeling a bit embarrassed but glad it was Captain and not Alan. "It's a good opportunity to tell everyone. She's my woman. So nobody try and hit on her." said Captain as he held me close. "Whaaaat!?" shouted Alan in shock. "Crystal is different from my past women. I gave up alcohol and other women for her. Because's she's the best catch out there!" said Captain smiling while holding me.

I kept blushing trying to ignore all the eyes on me and Captain. "I'm not surprised, but..." said Eduardo as he looked at us. "I am! Is he serious!? Captain falling for a scrawny girl like Crystal..." said Russell who looked really surprised. "He gave up alcohol for her, so Captain must be serious. ...I guess there's nothing I can do about it." said Christopher sounding as if he wasn't really thrilled about this. "I'm surprised, too!" said Thomas looking as surprised as Russell. "Well, it looks like things fell into place as they should." said Nathan smiling. "Hey, Morgan, what's going on? I thought you needed me to save the world. So I think you should hand over Crystal!" said Alan frowning. "Think about it, Alan." said Captain trying to draw Alan's attention from me. Captain let go of me and put his arm around Alan. "Right now you don't need a woman beside you." continued Captain. "What do you mean?" asked Alan looking at Captain confused. "You don't get it? The one who should stand by you... is me!" said Captain smiling. "Morgan!" said Alan looking at Captain in surprise. "What do you say? Let's work together and find the Solar Stone!" said Captain which made Alan smile.

I smiled a bit while still blushing that Captain had called me his woman. "Oh yeah! The one who should stand by me is the Pirate King... Ho ho ho! Not bad at all!" said Alan realizing how much more impressive it would be to have Captain standing by him. "Right? The sea is a man's domain." said Captain smiling. "Captain completely has Alan wrapped around his fingers..." I thought as I watched them. "Then let's go, Morgan! Let's head for Skull Island together!" said Alan laughing happily. "I'm counting on you, Alan! Ha ha ha!" said Captain laughing as well. Their laughter echoed through the Sirius and the Rika. And we soon set sail following Alan's map. Alan's map had the information of the ocean current that could lead us to Skull Island. After a long journey following that current the Sirius finally arrived at Skull Island. The island looked really creepy as it looked like a giant skull. "We're finally here..." said Captain. We were at the end of a cave on Skull Island that opened up into a wide space with a soft light coming in.

The area as covered with flowers and at the center was a small headstone. "Captain..." I said wondering if that was his brother's grave. "Yes, this is my brother's... Morgan's grave." said Captain as he looked at the headstone. Captain reached behind the headstone and pulled out a small treasure box. "That's where the Solar Stone is..." I thought to myself as I watched him. "Morgan, I'm going to keep my promise to you. I'll stop the violent storms caused by the Rain Stone and save the world." said Captain vowing to his brother's grave. Just as Captain made a vow to his brother's gave Alan showed up. "I can't believe Morgan really died." said Alan looking at the grave. "Alan..." said Captain. "I thought he'd never die, even if someone killed him." said Alan looking down at the grave. "Alan..." I thought realizing he must be hurting since he knew the real Morgan so well. "Alan, I'm not the Morgan you've been seeking. So there's no need to chase after me anymore." said Captain. "No... You're Morgan." said Alan smiling a bit. "What?" said Captain blinking a bit. "Everyone thought you were Morgan... and Morgan turned you into Morgan. So that means... Ack! I don't know what I'm saying anymore!" said Alan getting confused by himself. Alan pointed his finger at Captain. "You're the one that Pirate King Morgan chose! That's why you're the real Pirate King... And I'll continue to chase you!" said Alan finally making a bit of sense. "Alan..." said Captain looking at him.

I smiled a bit glad to see even Alan believed in Captain now. "You're trying to save the world. That makes you the true Pirate King Morgan. Crystal, you agree, right?" said Alan pulling me into the conversation. "Yes! I agree. Captain is Captain." I said smiling to Captain. "Right? Even she says so." said Alan smirking a bit. "Guys... I'm so touched." said Captain a soft smile on his face. Without a word, Alan raise his fist toward Captain. "Alan.." said Captain smiling. Captain and Alan exchanged fist bumps. "No one can replace anyone else. But that means you can't be replaced either. That's why you can claim to be Morgan while you live your life your way! Got it?" said Alan smiling still. "Yeah...You're right. Morgan... I will take over what you left to me. The position of Pirate King, and Alan, too." said Captain smiling to his brothers grave. "Hey! The position of Pirate King is going to be mine soon!" said Alan going back to his normal self. "Ha ha ha! Bring it on!" said Captain laughing. The sun was setting. Before I realized it, the clouds were gone and the beautiful colors of the sunset were pouring onto the headstone. We left skull Island and headed north.

Immediately, the Sirius hit a storm. "This storm... isn't normal." said Captain looking out the window of the nautical room. "It looks like further down the imperial forces are fighting the combined fleet of pirates!" said Russell looking serious. "I can't believe they allowed the Rain Stone to get out of control. Eduardo! Can we move ahead?" asked Captain as he looked at the storm. "This little storm? It's not a problem for me." said Eduardo smirking slightly. "Then let's go in! Are you all fired up!?" said Captain as he looked to the crew. "Aye!" said everyone at once. The Sirius sailed forward into the area of battle.


	17. Saving the World

-Author's note: Coming up next my crappy attempt at a interesting back story ._. lol -

We sailed further into the storm into the battle zone. Almost immediately, we saw the Imperial Navy fighting the pirate fleet. "Captain, where do you want to set anchor?" asked Eduardo as he navigated the ship. "Right in the middle of the bombardment!" said Captain over the sounds of fighting and the storm. "But Captain! If we do that we'll get hit by both the navy and the pirate ships!" said Thomas with his eyes wide. "But we need to set anchor at a location where we will stand out, or there's no point. I came to stop this battle." said Captain looking out at the battle. "Are we going to be okay?" I asked a bit worried. "Yes. I have a plan. Crew, gather around." said Captain smiling gently to me. Captain gathered everyone and explained his plan. "I see. Sounds fun." said Russell smirking a bit. "So I'll wait here on the ship? Damn it." said Eduardo sounding annoyed. "We finally get to use our skills. I can't wait." said Nathan. "I'm excited!" said Thomas happily. "So Crystal, wait at the specified location." said Christopher smiling softly to me. "Okay!" I said happy to be of use. "I just have to wait at the edge of the deck and wait for the signal from Christopher..." I thought to myself ready to be useful. "Then let's go!" said Captain smiling. "Aye!" said everyone in unison.

Eduardo sailed the Sirius to the middle of the cannon fire and we started to execute our strategy. "The Sirius!" said Cecil as our ship anchored in the middle of the fight. "That's the ship of the Pirate King, Morgan! Prepare to fire!" shouted a naval officer. "Both sides, cease fire!" shouted Captain as he stood at the head of the ship. "Wow... Even in the storm, you can hear Captain's voice clearly..." I thought as I watched for the signal from Christopher. "Captain Morgan? What are you doing?" asked Cecil. "Don't be ridiculous! If we cease fire, you're going to take that opportunity and sink our ships! We won't be fooled!" shouted the naval officer. "Hey, who do you think I am? I'm the Pirate King. I wouldn't do something so underhanded." said Captain calmly. Captain faced Captain Cecil. "Cecil, return the Rain Stone to me." said Captain as he looked at Cecil. "Why? I thought you entrusted me with this." said Cecil clearly not having any plans to hand over the stone willingly. "I didn't give it to you to start a war. I'm going to stop this storm." said Captain seriously. "If you do that, you'll allow the navy to resume their inquisition." said Captain Cecil. "That's still better than this storm ruining the entire world. Commander! Can you listen to my proposal?" said Captain working to make peace.

I stayed in my position and listened to them talking. "What is it?" said the naval officer in charge. "If I stop this storm, will the navy withdraw?" asked Captain. "What?" said the naval officer. "Even if this battle continues... it's clear that the storm will destroy the fleets on both sides. You can see that, can't you?" said Captain knowing the way this storm was that if it wasn't stopped no one would survive. "...Understood. If you stop this storm and the pirates withdraw, then we will follow suit." said the naval officer seeing reason. "Great. Okay, Cecil. The navy has agreed to withdraw. Hand over the Rain Stone." said Captain as he looked to Cecil. "I refuse, Captain Morgan." said Cecil coldly. "Cecil... You bastard..." said Captain angrily. "With this Rain Stone, pirates can rule the world! Why should we let the imperial forces throw their weight around?" said Cecil making his motives clear. "The reason for that is simple. Life would be boring without the navy." said Captain. "What are you saying?" asked Cecil his attention focused on Captain. "The seas are interesting because we have both pirates and the navy. I don't want to ruin that exquisite balance." said Captain smiling. "I cannot understand your way of thinking! I will use this Rain Stone and become the creator of a new era!" said Cecil refusing to see reason. "You're not thinking straight. Then I have no choice. Let's go!" said Captain frowning slightly.

Captain drew his sword and boarded Captain Cecil's ship. Additionally, Russell, Nathan, Christopher, and Thomas appeared! "All of you... When did you board my ship!?" said Cecil looking angry. "When you were explaining your stupid ideals to Captain." said Russell looking at Cecil with cold eyes. "Before you speak of the world... you need to train your crew." said Nathan calmly. "Now return the Rain Stone!" said Thomas angrily. The crew of the Sirius all pointed their guns toward Captain Cecil, who was shaking in anger. "Fools! All of you are fools!" shouted Cecil in anger. "Pirates are typically fools." said Russell smirking lightly. "I'm going to take back the Rain Stone." said Christopher frowning to Cecil. Christopher took the Rain Stone from Captain Cecil's hand. "Are you ready, Crystal? Make sure to catch it." said Christopher smiling softly to me. "Okay!" I said ready to catch the stone. Once I had the Rain Stone that Christopher threw in my hands I ran to where Captain was. "Captain! Here is the Rain Stone!" I said handing it to him smiling. "Good job!" said Captain smiling to me.

Captain took the Solar Stone from his pocket and put it together with the Rain Stone. "The two stones are shining!" I said while watching Captain. The stones released a straight, dazzling light toward the sky. "Oh.. The sky's clearing up..." I said smiling as I watched the sky. "Looks like the storm is gone." said Eduardo. "I kept my promise! Now that the storm is gone you can see the situation of this battle. If you both continue to fight, there will only be casualties." said Captain looking out to both fleets. "A deal is a deal. This time, we'll withdraw. But don't think there will be a next time, pirates!" said the naval officer. "Come after us anytime. I enjoy the thrill. Ha ha ha!" said Captain laughing. "Hmph. I don't understand pirates... All fleets! Prepare to retreat!" said the naval officer. The navy fleet slowly started to leave. "Now to take care of Cecil..." said Captain turning his attention back to Cecil. Captain Cecil was glaring at Captain from the deck. "You will regret this one day. The navy will come after us again. Next time, they will come with a large fleet." said Cecil angrily. "When that happens, it'll happen. I can't worry about the future like that if I want to be a pirate." said Captain smiling.

Captain looked down at the two stones. "And these... are not to be used to rule the world. They're meant to save the world." said Captain calmly. "I've been thinking... And I don't believe you and I can get along." said Cecil still looking rather angry. "Perhaps." said Captain watching Cecil carefully. "Please don't think that you'll have the position of Pirate King for long. One day... someone will take it away from you." said Cecil coldly. "And I'm looking forward to that." said Captain smiling his usual smile. "...We'll meet again, Captain Morgan. I hope you'll still be Pirate King then." said Captain Cecil speaking cynically while smiling. And with that he and his ship left. "Now... the remaining pirates..." said Captain turning his attention away from the fleeing Cecil. When Captain looked at the fleet large applause and cheering erupted from the ships. "Brilliant, as expected from the Pirate King! He made the navy withdraw without drawing blood!" shouted one crewman as he cheered. "We were worried about that storm, so I'm glad we didn't have to fight further!" shouted another crewman. "Three cheers for Pirate King Morgan!" shouted a third one happily. "Hurray! Hurray! Hurray!" shouted the fleet all at once. "Geez, look at how you try to flatter me..." said Captain sounding a little embarrassed.

I smiled happily as the fleet cheered. "I'm glad everything worked out, Captain." I said smiling to him. "Crystal..." said Captain smiling softly. "And now you're the Pirate King Morgan that everyone approves of. I'm sure your brother is cheering, too." I said smiling happily. "Yeah... You're right." said Captain smiling. "By the way, Captain. What are you going to do with the stones?" asked Russell wondering what will happen to the stones. "Oh... I haven't decided yet." answered Captain. "Why don't you take them back to your hometown?" I said remembering that he needed them to save his town. "Hm?" said Captain looking to me. "Well, you were looking for them so you could save your hometown. So maybe we should head there." I said. "Then I should set the route toward Teria?" asked Eduardo as he waited for orders. "No, there's no need." said Captain as he slowly shook his head. "Huh?" I said confused. "Why not?" asked Russell sounding just as confused as me. "My hometown was destroyed a few years ago." said Captain sadly. "No..." I said feeling sorry for Captain. "It was a small island. A large storm came and the entire island was destroyed, no human could live there anymore." said Captain telling us what happened. "We finally have both stones, but no hometown to save..." I thought to myself sadly.

Everyone remained silent for a moment all of us looking a bit sad. "Don't look so sad! I have my memories of my hometown, and that's enough!" said Captain smiling. Captain pointed to his chest while smiling still. "Besides... my hometown is here, on the Sirius." said Captain smiling softly. "Captain!" said Thomas happily. "You're right! From the time we became pirates our hometown has been the Sirius!" said Russell happily. "Yeah." said Nathan smiling as well. "Ha ha ha! I have a great hometown! A hometown with a great family like you guys!" laughed Captain happily. It was decided that the Sirius would continue to sail as we all pleased. "Now, these stones... What should we do?" said Captain looking at the stones as we sat in his room. "Why don't you put them in a safe place?" I said trying to be helpful. "I guess so..." he said. Captain was looking at the stones on his desk thoughtfully. Then he glanced over to me. "Crystal. I can take you back to Yamato." said Captain as he smiled to me. "Captain... I've made the decision to stay on this ship." I said not wanting to leave. "I know. But you have family waiting for you right?" he said reminding me that my family probably missed me.

I couldn't say anything when I thought about that, I wanted to stay here on the ship with him. "Like I said earlier, I don't have a hometown anymore. But you still have one." he said gently. "But I..." I said trying to think of what to say. "The family I left at Yamato... the town I grew up in... I miss Yamato but... I have the Sirius crew too now... " I thought to myself sadly. "You should return when you can. And if you want to return to the sea, you can come back here." said Captain telling me I could always come back. "And you will come and get me?" I asked hoping that he would. "Of course. You won't forget us, will you?" he asked smiling softly. "Captain, you won't forget me either, right?" I said hoping they wouldn't forget about me. "Of course not. And I'll give up alcohol and women. Well, I may drink a little here and there... Return to Yamato." said Captain which made me smile a bit. "Okay!" I said knowing I did need to see my family. Captain embraced me. "Come back any time you want to. I'll leave this chair empty." said Captain holding me close. "Okay..." I said letting him hold me. "To have a home to return home is fortunate... I should return to Yamato so I won't regret not doing so. And I can think about the future after that..." I thought to myself trying not to be sad. "Captain, could I ask you something?" I asked him curiously. "What is it?" he asked blinking a bit. "What's your real name?" I asked him wondering if he would tell me. "I was Morgan before, and will be Morgan from now on. So my real name doesn't matter, right?" he said smiling to me. "...Right!" I said smiling to him knowing he was right.

After a few days of sailing I was finally to arrive in Yamato. I went out to the deck and watched the calm, night ocean. "Only a little longer until I leave the Sirius..." I thought to myself as I looked at the water. "Crystal, what are you doing? Can you see anything in that pitch black ocean?" asked Captain when he spotted me. "I just got lonely thinking about leaving soon." I said honestly. "Yeah. It'll be lonely when you're gone." said Captain admiting he'd miss me. Captain sidled up to me and took out the Solar Stone. "I want you to keep this with you." he said holding it out to me. "I can't take such an important treasure!" I said looking at him in surprise. "Please, just take it. It's a symbol of my feelings." he said still holding out the stone. "Your feelings?" I asked blinking a little. "Crystal, I love you." he said smiling to me "Huh?" I said as I started to blush. "You found the true me. If it weren't for you, I don't think I would've had the courage to show my true self and become the Pirate King again." he said smiling softly. "No, I didn't do anything." I said not feeling like I really did anything. "No, you looked at me for who I am. You were always honest with me." he said smiling and telling me just what I did. "Captain..." I said not feeling I was someone worthy of praise like that. "I respect and adore you. You're the first woman I have felt respect for." he said making me blush a bit.

Captain looked me in the eyes as he spoke. "So if you accept my feelings, please take this." he said smiling still. Captain looked at the Solar Stone glimmering in his hand. I gently took the stone from his hand. "I'll treasure it." I said blushing a bit. "Crystal... does that mean you reciprocate my feelings?" he asked with a slight blush in his cheeks. "Yes. I love you, too, Captain. I respect you. I'm glad that I met you." I said telling him how I felt. Captain's eyes softened as the words left my lips. "Crystal..." he said smiling softly. Captain embraced me tightly. "These stones are a pair. Even if we're apart, we won't forget each other. These stones are proof of that." he said as he held me close. "Yes." I agreed knowing nothing would make me forget him. "No matter where I am, I'll be thinking of you." he said making be blush more. "Yes..." I said knowing I would be thinking of him too. The arms around me tightened as I held the Solar Stone against my chest. A week had passed since I had come back to Yamato. The familiar townscape, my loving family... My life was back to normal. I had visited my grandfather's grave and told him everything that had happened feeling that he would approve of the man I had given my heart to. "I came here again today..." I thought to myself as I looked out at the ocean.

Every free moment I had I came to the port to see the ocean. "Captain...everyone else..." I said out loud as I thought about how much I missed them. "Young lady, if you're not careful... you'll be taken away by a pirate." came a very familiar voice. "...Huh?" I said being pulled out of my thoughts. "This voice... Could it be!?" I thought to myself. When I turned around, Captain was standing there wearing his usual, bright smile. "Captain!" I said happily. "Crystal, I'm here to take you away. Decide right here if you're coming with me!" he said smiling to me. "What? I'll go with you!" I said wondering why he felt he needed to ask me that. "Good! You're sure, right?" he asked me wanting to be sure that's what I wanted. "Ever since I came back to Yamato.. I've been thinking about Captain..." I thought to myself knowing this was what I wanted. "Yes! Please make me part of the Sirius crew again!" I said smiling happily. "That's the answer I wanted!" he said smiling brightly. I ran into Captain's arms. "I finally captured you." he said smiling happily. Captain lifted me up into his arms. "It isn't like me to let go of a treasure. Besides..." he said holding me.

Captain took out the Rain Stone and put it with the Solar Stone I had. "The two stones need to be together to save the world. And the same goes for me." he said making me blush. "Captain..." I said smiling and blushing. "I thought I was the pirate, but it was you who stole my heart." he said smiling to me. "Mmgh..!" I said as I felt his lips on mine. "Huh? What? Is he.. kissing me!?" I thought feeling happier than I thought was even possible. I panted a little when the kiss was broken. "Crystal.. why did you stop breathing?" he asked looking at me. "Because... I didn't know when I should!" I said feeling embarrassed. "Idiot, you breathe in between. It's okay. You'll have plenty of time to practice once we get back on the ship. And I'll teach you everything beyond that, too." he said making me blush lots. "What!?" was all I could as I as stared at him while blushing. "So be prepared." he said smiling to me. "Um, okay.." I said blushing still. I saw the Sirius coming closer on the ocean. "Looks like our ride is here." he said smiling. "Everyone's waving at us from the deck!" I said smiling as I saw everyone on deck. "Come on, Crystal. We're setting sail!" he said smiling brightly. "Okay!" I said happily ready to be back on the Sirius. And thus, I returned to the Sirius. I fell in love with the renowned Pirate King, Morgan. With the captain who is stronger and kinder than any man I know... my journey will continue.


	18. Crystal

-Author's note: Okay this is just my idea of making her mor interesting lik why she hides behind her bangs and all ^_^"" it probably sucks im sure-

It had been about a month since we left Yamato and I was sitting on the deck looking up at the night sky while everyone partied under the full moon. I found myself humming an old song my grandfather used to sing not knowing if the others could hear me or not but I was too focused on my thoughts to notice if they could. "Well, here I am Grampa... I'm back on the Sirius with the man I love.. I think you'd like him... but I already told you about him when I visited your grave... I'm still hiding behind my bangs though.. Captain said that my eyes were pure and untainted but... I don't think they are..." I thought to myself as I looked at the constellations. "How come you're over here all alone?" came Captain's voice which made me jump a little. "Oh... I was just looking at the stars..." I said smiling a bit. "Are you okay? You have tears rolling down your cheeks..." he asked as he sat down next to me. I hadn't realized it but I had started to cry a bit. "Y-Yeah... I was just thinking about my grandfather... and some other things.." I said honestly. Captain pulled me close and held me tightly. "Are you regretting coming with me?" he asked me. "N-no!.. My grandfather died a few years ago.. So it's nothing like that." I said not wanting him to think I regretted coming with him. "Okay.." said Captain softly as he wiped away my tears.

I smiled a little as he did. "My grampa was the one who taught me the constellations... He'd even tell me stories about them..." I said looking back up at the stars as Captain held me. "I see... Crystal.. why were you crying?" asked Captain clearly worried about me. "I didn't know I was honestly... but I was thinking about some things like why I hide behind my bangs..." I said letting myself open up about it. I never really talked about my childhood much with Captain. "Hmm? So why do you hide behind them?" asked Captain as he held me in his arms. "Er... well... I've hidden behind them ever since I was nine years old..." I said not sure if I really wanted to talk about it. I heard footsteps and realized the others had come to listen. "I'm not used to telling this story... so I guess I need to tell you about my Grampa first since it kinda starts with him.." I said thinking how to start this story. Captain continued to hold me so I at least was comfortable where I was sitting. "Well.. my grampa was a pirate once... But by the time I had been born he only owned a bar in Yamato..." I said starting it the best I could. Everyone looked a bit surprised when I told them my grandfather was a pirate.

I couldn't blame them for being surprised though, I hadn't told anyone that really. It wasn't cause I was ashamed or anything, I just never figured to tell people that. "How come you didn't tell us that before?" asked Thomas curiously. "Well... I didn't think too I guess.. back in Yamato everyone knew maybe that's why I didn't think about it cause I was used to people knowing... when I was a kid I spent all my time with him listening to his stories..." I said thinking about it a little. "Anyway... he taught me a lot when I was with him.. he taught me to always stand up for myself and never let a bully walk all over me... he taught me about the constellations and how to fight so I could defend myself." I said smiling softly as I remembered what my grandfather taught me. "He taught you to fight? Clearly it went in one ear and out the other." said Eduardo teasing me. "I can't picture her fighting anyone not even against someone as scrawny as her!" said Russell laughing. I just let them tease me, I'd gotten used to it by now and it didn't bother me as much cause I knew they weren't doing it to hurt me. "That's why I hide my eyes... because I fought against someone who was my best friend once..." I said looking down sadly. Russell stopped laughing and looked surprised the moment the words left my mouth. "I used to always wear my hair pulled back in a pony tail my bangs were a lot shorter too... anyway that day I was heading to my Grampa's bar after school to hear more of his stories and such..." I said starting the story.

Everyone remained silent giving me their full attention. "At the time I had maybe.. four good friends.. but two best friends ..they were brother and sister too.. it's the brother I fought with.." I said thinking back on that day. Thomas sat down to listen with a soft smile on his face showing he was really interested. "I can't remember how the fight started exactly but I remember what he said... he called my Grampa.. "A good for nothing old thief". I remember that because it made me so mad... My Grampa was my hero... the one person that I could always talk to no matter what... I didn't care that he used to be a pirate or that he owned a bar or anything.. as far as I was concerned he was the best Grampa ever... his stories always made me smile." I said frowning a little as I recalled what he had called my Granfather. "I had tried to defend my grandfather just by talking... but the longer I talked to him the angrier the both of us got and well... that's when the fight started it was my first fight as no one ever picked on me really so I never had to defend myself but..." I said trying not to let it bother me again. "So what happened?" asked Nathan looking surprised that I actually had got into a fight. "Well we fought for a while...shouting at each other.. and hitting... I remember yelling at him to take it back and that he didn't know anything about my Grampa... we threw quite a few punches I even got slammed against a tree at one point..." I said remembering the sharp pain I felt in my shoulder when it happened.

I could see they all looked surprised that a boy would slam a girl against a tree like that. "I don't know how long we were fighting... but I remember his grandfather having to pull me off of him to stop the fight.. He didn't seem mad at me but I had to stay put for a lecture about our fighting.. after that I was taken home to mom who was pretty upset with me... She asked me why I felt the need to start a fight and I remember telling her that I didn't start it.. I finished it..." I said remembering how mad my mom looked. "So you were feisty then too! Ha ha ha!" said Captain laughing which made me smile a little. I stopped for a minute to remember the story more clearly in my head. "I only had a few scrapes and a black eye... my lip was bleeding a little too and my shoulder was sore... My mother was going to tend to them.. but my Grampa had come when he heard I had been hurt... he was really happy when he saw it wasn't anything serious... " I said remembering how my injuries looked. "My mother told him that I'd been in a fight and the first thing out of his mouth was "Did you win?" then he started to laugh when mom tried to lecture him on how it was his fault for teaching me in the first place." I said a smile forming on my lips remembering that part.

I could remember seeing him look worried at first when he came in only to find me standing there with a sheepish look on my face. "Grampa took care of my eye and such... and told me he was proud of me for not letting the bully get away with hitting me. I felt really happy when he said that because I wasn't used to someone saying they were proud of me... I know he wasn't condoning my actions of fighting though cause he had told me only to fight when I had to.." I said smiling when I remembered how I felt that day. "He sounds like he was a really kind man.." said Christopher smiling. "He was... I was proud to have him as a grandfather." I said smiling softly. Captain smiled as he listened to me. "The next day I noticed that the other kids... they wouldn't look at me..." I said sadly. "What do you mean they wouldn't look at you?" asked Christopher his smile fading a little. "Well... usually everyone would smile and look me in the face when they had something to say... but... I realized the only ones who would were the friends I had left. I let my bangs grow out then since they didn't want to look me in the eyes any more I just decided to hide my eyes... my Grampa told me that sometimes... when people are scared they say and do things they don't mean." I said answering Christopher's question. "I see.. so that's why you said.. that you were not someone to be praised like that.. when I told you your eyes were pure and untainted.." said Captain holding me tightly.

I nodded looking down still feeling like I wasn't someone to be praised. "I was a tomboy as a kid... so I just dealt with it and moved on with my day... it hurt but I wasn't going to let everyone see how much it hurt... I had my grampa and that was all I needed..." I said explaining why I always seem to act tough. "Heh... well that explains why you're so stubborn too." said Russell smirking a bit. I nodded knowing that it was my Grandfather that had made me so stubborn. "So that's why I was crying I guess... I was just lost in my thoughts remembering my Grampa.." I said as I yawned starting to feel sleepy. "Alright I think it's time you head to bed. You can tell us more if you want to when you're ready." said Captain smiling and lifting me up to carry me to bed which made me blush. I was too tired to argue with him about being carried remembering all that had wore me out a bit so I was ready for bed. He smiled as he laid me down in his bed and kissed my cheek. "Sleep well." he said as my eyes drifted closed.


End file.
